Fairytales are for Princes
by SaryWinchester
Summary: Their last hunt has come to an end and the brothers are making plans for their future as normal guys when an unexpected encounter makes all their dreams shatter and they find out that fairytales are truly for princes. WINCEST MPREG. 1st ch. is rated M.
1. An Unexpected Night

A/N: This is my first sam/dean story, I've never written anything like this before, not even sex. This story came to me in a dream I had a couple of nights ago.

AU:It's normal for men to pregnant and have kids. There's no deal, but John is still dead.

Disclaimer: Nothing of Supernatural belongs to me, though I wish I owned Jared Padalecki ;-p. The only things that are mine are the few characters that I make up.

**Fairytales are for Princes**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Night**

Sam and Dean were headed to the Roadhouse to visit Ellen and the gang. It was already late and the guys were wired, but at the same time tired. They had just finished their last hunt ever. They made the decision together with no fights or arguments. Dean would get a job at a garage and Sam would either go back to school or find a job at an office. They were planning on getting an apartment together and get used to the "normal" life. A life away from hunting and the supernatural. The Yellow Eyed Demon was dead, their loved ones were avenged. They didn't have to worry about losing anymore loved ones. Now they could sit back, relax, and let someone else do the job.

"Hey Dean, there's a hotel coming up in three miles. We could spend the night there." Sam sat up straighter on his seat.

"Okay, maybe there's a bar nearby where we can celebrate our last hunt. I may be tired, but I feel hyped up at the same time." Dean smiled.

"Ya' I feel the same way…I'll even have more than one beer." He smiled.

"Ooh little Sammy is goin' to live dangerously tonight…No karaoke though." Dean laughed.

"Ha, ha and it's Sam. Also I'm not little." Sam smirked.

Dean spotted the exit and made the right turn. The town looked small, they didn't even look to see what its name was. Dean stopped the car in the hotel parking lot and Sam got out to get a room for them. Dean looked around and saw a diner down the street and a bar a little bit further away. He smiled and waited for Sam to come out of the office. Once Sam had the keys, he walked to the room and pointed to where Dean could park the impala. They walked into the room and left their belongings inside then walked to the bar.

The bar inside looked like all the others the guys had been to throughout all of their lives. It was also just as full as the other ones. Sam spotted an empty booth near the back and motioned Dean to follow him. They took their seats and waited for the waitress to get their orders before having an actual conversation. When she walked away, Dean of course looked back and checked her out.

"Damn I can't believe we just did our last hunt. Most of all I can't believe that we're gonna be Joe Normal. No more scamming or hustling either. All we need now is papers, unless we figure out a way to get our names cleared." Dean said.

"I know, it seems pretty surreal to me, but at least we'll be safe. We won't have to worry about surviving another fight with a monster. No more sleeping in the impala when all the rooms are all taken…We'll have a real home." Sam choked a little at the end of his sentence.

"My baby has been our home, but I understand Sammy. We deserve this." Dean got a little choked up too.

"Hey you know Bobby can help us with our papers and maybe he can help us clear our names." Sam tried to brighten the mood for both of them.

"Yeah most likely." He looked up when the waitress came back with their beers.

She handed them their drinks and gave Dean a wink. He knew what she wanted, but not tonight. He wanted to celebrate with Sam, not with a random fuck. He watched her walk away then looked back at Sam. They took sips of their drinks, no words were exchanged. They just looked around the bar. Some people were either playing darts or pool, others were dancing. Some guys were trying to hit on girls even though they knew they had no chance in hell of getting their attention.

"She's eyeing you Dean, you should go and have fun. You know you want to." Sam was talking about the waitress.

"Nah not tonight Sammy. Tonight is just about us." Dean smiled

"Wow De that was beautiful." Sam mock sniffled.

"Shut up bitch, you know what I meant." Dean grinned.

"I know, but I just had to say something. Jerk." He smiled.

They continued drinking throughout the night. Sam had not stopped at two beers, he had more. Then Dean started ordering shots of tequila for the two of them. The waitress had long since stopped trying to get Dean's attention, she moved on to the next hot guy at the bar. The brothers were past tipsy, but were semi-coherent enough to walk and know where their hotel room was. They were also getting a little too touchy-feely with each other. Neither brother complained so they continued with the touching.

They made it safely to their room, with minor tripping. Mostly on Sam's part, the boy seriously could not hold his liquor. Though Dean had some trouble opening the door, the key just wouldn't cooperate with him. In their room, the touching became more intimate. Both knew that one of them had to say something, but neither wanted to say anything. It could've been the pent-up sexual energy and adrenaline rush that they got from the hunt. That's what they kept thinking, but they knew the real reason why even though they didn't know the other's feelings for them. Neither brother had thought of the other in a sexual way ever, not even when they were younger. No, their feelings started to blossom a couple of months after John died. They started to take notice of the other in ways a brother shouldn't. Like when one would come out of the shower, the other would take notice of the damp body walking around the room. They paid attention to every muscle and every scar they could see. Also they really took notice to the facial expressions and would think that whatever one was doing, was the hottest thing they had ever seen. They knew not to express their feelings towards each other cause one was afraid that the other would freak out and hate them or worse, leave them and never come back. They hid their emotions very well and neither noticed. It was easy for them to hide and deny their feelings, they were Winchesters after all. Though right now the alcohol threw all that out the window.

Sam slammed Dean against the door and kissed him. Their kiss was hard and fast, noses bumping, teeth clinking, but with a hidden passion and lust. Everything was moving so fast, one minute they were dressed and kissing against a door. The next they were naked and tangled on one of the beds. Dean was on top with a writhing Sam underneath him. He started moving down his little brother's body, licking and biting any part he could get to. Every moan Sam made, made Dean continue with his assault. All of a sudden Sam flipped them, he straddled Dean's thighs. He started to do the same things that were done to him. As he moved down he got to Dean's cock, it was curved towards his belly, the tip leaking with pre-come. He grinned at his brother then bent down and licked the tip. Dean bucked his hips as soon as he felt Sam's tongue on his dick. Sam continued licking his way down the length, he traced the veins slowly. He loved listening to Dean's gasps of pleasure. He felt his brother pulling at his hair and looked up. Dean's eyes were dark and lust-filled, he knew that his eyes matched his brother's.

"Sammy…" Dean panted.

"What do you want big brother? Tell me." Sam grinned.

"I…I want…you." He swallowed hard.

"What is it that you want? What do you want to do to me? I'll do anything De." He started kissing his way up Dean's body until he got to his red and swollen lips.

"_God…_I wanna…be inside you little brother. Wanna feel you around me, squeezing my dick like a vice." He pulled Sam down and kissed him, he bit his lower lip til' it was swollen. Then licked it to soothe the sting. Without warning he flipped them over, then flipped Sam onto his stomach and pulled him up until he was on all fours. He smoothed his hands all over Sam's back, glistening a little bit with sweat.

"Gonna fuck you Sammy, gonna stretch you wide open with my cock, gonna pound into that tight, hot little ass." Dean whispered in Sam's ear. Sam visibly shivered.

"_Hurry_ _up_ De…not gonna last." Sam moaned. He pushed back against Dean's groin.

"Sammy gonna take care of you like I always do." He kissed the back of his neck, then stood up and went to his duffel to get the lube he always had there. He kneeled behind Sam and spread his cheeks. With lubed covered fingers he opened Sam, making sure that his little brother could take him without hurting him too much. Sam was pushing back against his fingers, sharp gasps escaping his lips.

"C'mon Dean…need you now _please_." He looked back at his brother with half-lidded eyes. Dean nodded and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips.

He positioned his cock against Sam's hole and started pushing in slowly. Sam grunted at the intrusion, he felt like if he was being split in half. Dean kissed his neck and told him to relax. Dean's soothing voice relaxed Sam and Dean was finally sheathed inside his brother's tight heat. He waited a few moments letting both of them get used to the feeling. Dean wanted to pound into his brother, but knew that Sam needed time to adjust. He started to rock in and out slowly, Sam was moaning and that was music to Dean's ears. He started to move faster, then he heard his brother scream. He grinned, knowing that he found his brother's prostate.

"Harder De c'mon…fuck me, take me. Make me yours!" Sam babbled on.

"Fuck Sammy you're so hot…so tight, love being inside you. You were made just for me, you have always been mine…" Dean couldn't keep talking, he knew he was close. He felt the tingly feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He knew his brother was close too, by the way he kept meeting Dean thrust for thrust and moaning louder and louder, he had his own cock in his hand and was jerking in tune to Dean's thrusts. Dean started to pound into him, pushing as deep as he could go. Three more thrusts and Dean came with a shout of Sam's name, filling his hole with come. Sam followed shortly, shouting Dean's name.

Dean slowly pulled out of Sam and layed back on the bed. Sam turned and layed his head on Dean's chest and listened to his brother's heartbeat. They waited til' their breathing returned to some normality then looked at each other sleepily. They gave each other one more kiss, it was slow and loving. Finally they fell into a dreamless sleep. Neither one thought about the repercussions of what had just happened. Tonight there were no worries or regrets. Neither Winchester would ever expect what consequences and surprises this night would bring into their lives.

TBC...

A/N: Please review, I'm new at this and want to know how I'm doing so far. No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome


	2. Regrets and Denial

**A/N: **Thank you B and Krys for being my betas :-)

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me other than the characters I make up

**Chapter 2: Regrets and Denial**

The next morning Dean was spooned behind Sam. He woke up first, he felt someone in his arms and opened his eyes. He saw the back of his brother's head and was confused. He didn't move a muscle, just tried to remember what happened the night before, but the headache that had started wasn't helping. Bits and pieces were coming back to him. He remembered them going to the bar, the waitress, the drinking, and then the vision of him and Sam kissing hit him. All of a sudden everything rushed back to him, the feel of Sam underneath him, the panting and moaning, the tight heat. He softly groaned and pulled away from Sam. He thought, "What the fuck did we do Sam?...We were drunk and ended up having sex. Ugh what am I gonna do?" He moved to get up and felt Sam move. Dean looked back and his eyes met with his little brother's. He quickly got his clothes and rushed to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He missed Sam smiling at him.

Sam frowned when he heard the door slam. The noise hurt his head and Dean's actions confused him. He remembered the night before and smiled at what had conspired. Though he had a feeling that his brother was feeling guilty about the whole thing, especially since they were kinda drunk. He sat up and felt some of his muscles sore, muscles that he thought could never be sore. He grinned at the memory, hopefully they could have a repeat performance. He just needed to talk to Dean first.

By the time Dean came out of the bathroom he was already showered and dressed. During that time Sam had put on his boxers and thought of what to say to Dean. Dean had stepped out of the bathroom slowly and looked at his brother. He felt relief when he noticed his brother was at least wearing boxers. They looked at each other for a minute then Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Dean held up his hand.

"Don't. Just don't Sam…Nothing you can say can make this situation any better. We fucked Sam, _I_ fucked _you_. We crossed a big line that shouldn't have been crossed. If I could take last night back I would do it in a heartbeat. I regret what we did, but what's done is done. I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to get an apartment with me now…" Sam cut him off.

"No Dean I'm not mad at you and I would never reconsider moving in with you…Please let…" This time Dean cut him off.

"This is what we're gonna do, we're gonna forget that this ever happened. We won't ever talk about this, we don't mention it. We move on from here and start planning for our new normal lives. We're gonna find girls, get married, and have kids. We'll have the life we always wanted…Go take a shower Sammy so we can eat breakfast and then we'll head to the Roadhouse." Dean pasted a smile on his face. Sam just nodded and went to the bathroom after he picked his clothes for the day.

Dean watched him go until he closed the door. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He knew he was lying to himself when he said he wanted a wife. He really wanted to be with Sam and have a home and kids with him, but Sam wasn't in love with him like he was. He knew his little brother would find someone and be happy while he ended up alone. He didn't lie when he said he wanted normal, but normal wasn't being in a gay incestuous relationship with your little brother. He sat down on the unused bed and turned on the t.v. to get his mind occupied with something.

Dean didn't know that Sam felt the same way. Sam had been willing to risk everything and tell Dean his feelings, but after hearing everything his brother said, he was going to stay quiet for once and not say anything. His brother wanted normal and Sam was going to suck it up and be happy for his big brother. Even if it meant having to live with a broken heart. In the shower Sam rested his forehead on the cool wet tiles and let the water cascade down his body and face, his tears mixing the water.

After a while Sam came out, he made sure that his eyes looked back to normal. No redness that would give away his sadness. Dean saw him and turned off the t.v.

"Let's go Sammy, I'm starving." He gave a fake smile.

"Yea' De same here. Must be the after effects of the alcohol." Sam pasted a fake smile on his face.

They grabbed their belongings and left the room without looking back.

TBC...

**A/N:** Another cliffhanger I know ;-p Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Selfish Choices and Heartache

**A/N: **Thank you my wonderful betas, you know who you are ;-p and thank you for those who are following my story. Please don't hate me, things always have to get worse before they can get better. :-)

**Disclaimer: **Nope not mine even though I wish ;-p

* * *

**Chapter 3: Selfish Choices and Heartache**

The drive to the Roadhouse was uneventful. Dean had Led Zeppelin playing loudly. Each brother quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Breakfast had been awkward at the beginning, but then after a while Sam started talking about apartments and schools. He wanted to get their minds away from what had happened. Dean gladly followed Sam's lead in that conversation. He was happy and relieved that his little brother still wanted to stay with him . They cracked jokes and made fun of each other just like they normally did. Like if nothing had changed, pretending that nothing had happened, but neither could forget. They could just wear their usual masks when they were hiding their true emotions.

When they arrived Ellen greeted them immediately. She hadn't seen them since the final battle against Yellow Eyes. She gave them each a hug and noticed that something was off with them, but didn't dare comment. She knew how the guys were and figured it was because of their last hunt.

"Hey boys it's so good to see you again and lookin' way better than last time." Ellen smiled.

"Yeah we feel better too, although it feels bittersweet at the same time." Dean returned the smile. "How so?" Ellen asked. "We've been hunting our whole lives, even while I was at Stanford not everything was "apple pie" as Dean would put it. I always worried about the thing that killed Mom and Jess, then we figured out what it was. Now it's over and we don't have to deal with any of it anymore." Sam replied.

"A lot of families are safe now because of you boys. You protected those families from tragedy. All of us are thankful for that. I'm extremely proud of you boys and I know you Father is too. You finished what he started, now he and your Mother can rest in peace." Ellen got a little teary eyed.

"Thanks Ellen." Both boys said, their cheeks and the tips of their ears turning red.

"Okay enough with this, go into the kitchen. I made you boys some lunch earlier. We'll sit and have some beers later and we'll talk about this last hunt of yours." She pushed them in the direction of the kitchen.

Jo was washing some dishes when the guys walked into the kitchen. When she looked at them her smile was bright, especially when she saw Dean. Everyone knew she had a crush on the older Winchester brother, even Dean knew.

"Hey guys Mom told me you were coming. Your food is in the oven, you might wanna heat it up." Jo turned back to the dishes.

Sam got the food while Dean prepared their drinks and sat at the table. The guys ate while Jo watched them. It felt a little awkward, the guys weren't used to being watched while they were eating. Luckily Ash decided to make his presence known.

"Woah dudes when did you get here and why is there no food out for me?" Ash stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We just got here." Dean replied before Jo cut him off.

"You were sleeping and you don't have any servants here, you can get your own food. Actually you can make your own food." She said handing him his plate harshly.

"Damn girl you've never complained before." Ash knew she was trying to show off in front of Dean. He just stayed quiet and let her rant.

"Whatever, next time you're doing it yourself." She walked away to her room to think of ways to make Dean fall for her.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They hadn't expected an outburst like that from Jo. They looked at Ash, he looked indifferent.

"Does she always do that?" Dean asked.

"No, but since a certain **someone **is here, her attitude changes." Ash had another bite.

"Oh." Dean knew Ash was talking about him. Sam did too and felt a tinge of jealousy.

Ellen showed them their room, they decided to take a nap. Both still felt tired and needed to catch up on sleep. Jo was helping Ellen in the bar while Ash tried to flirt with the girls at the pool table. Jo kept asking her mom questions about the guys. Ellen was trying to stay calm, but her daughter was giving her a headache with all the questions.

"So Mom how long are they staying here?" Jo asked as she wiped one of the tables.

"I don't know, a couple of days. I told them they were welcomed to stay here til' they found jobs and an apartment." Ellen served beer to a customer.

Jo thought, "I need to think fast, I don't want Dean to leave." Ellen knew what Jo was thinking about. She knew she couldn't voice her opinions about the issue, her daughter would do the opposite of what she said. She just hoped that her daughter wouldn't end up with a broken heart.

Later that night the guys went out to the bar. They didn't dare drink, still weary about the night before. After a while they got bored of sitting around and helped Ellen run the bar. Jo flirted with Dean everytime he was near her. He would flirt back, not noticing Sam in the background. Dean knew Jo wanted a relationship with him, he was going to give her what she wanted. He would work up to it just so there wouldn't be suspicions. He didn't want to live his life like a lie, but he just didn't want to end up by himself.

Sam had to blink back tears everytime he saw Dean and Jo. He didn't know how he was going to live with his brother if he decided to hook up with Jo. Sam just couldn't picture himself with anyone but Dean. He felt like he was destined to live life by himself without anyone loving him back. He didn't know that pretty soon someone was going to make itself known and that they were going to love him unconditionally.

Around one in the morning Ellen started kicking everyone out. None of the hunters complained, they knew Ellen was a feisty woman. Sam, Dean, and Jo started to clean up the tables. Ash was passed out on the pool table. Dean and Jo were on one side laughing and messing around. Sam was on the other trying to ignore the other two. Ellen watched Dean and her daughter for a couple of seconds then noticed Sam by himself.

"Hey sweetie how are you doing? Had a good sleep?" Ellen cleaned tables with Sam.

"I'm good, still a little worn out, but that nap earlier made me feel better." He looked at her and smiled.

"Good. Well we're done here. Let's go have some drinks and relax." Ellen lead Sam to the bar, he sat on one of the stools. Ellen prepared everyone's drinks.

Dean and Jo were in their own little world, they didn't hear Ellen calling them over.

"So Dean how long are you guys planning on staying?" Jo asked dreading the answer.

"Um, til' we find jobs and are able to afford an apartment. Why?" He knew why she asked. "No reason, just wanted to know." She really didn't want him to leave.

"Okay." He had a decision to make. He wondered what Sam's reaction would be.

"JO! DEAN!" Ellen yelled over at them. Both Dean and Jo looked over at Ellen with wide eyes.

"Finally we get your attention. I've been calling you two for the past couple of minutes. Come over here and let's have some beer." Ellen said to them.

They sat around the bar. Sam and Dean looked at their beers wearily, then looked at each other.

"So Sam are you going back to school or just get a job?" Ellen asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm still thinking about it. If I did go back to school I would study something other than Law. Maybe Philosophy or Journalism." Sam took a small sip of his beer.

"You planning on going back to Stanford?" Jo asked hoping that they didn't move that far away.

"No, that's in the past. I would find a school near whatever apartment we choose to live in." Sam replied.

"And you Dean, what are you gonna do?" Ellen asked.

"I'm planning on getting a job at a garage. I love working on cars and I'm good at it." Dean smiled.

"That's awesome Dean! Maybe you can fix Mom's car up." Jo exclaimed.

"My car is fine just the way it is." Ellen defended. Sam and Dean just chuckled.

After an hour of catching up, everyone went to bed. Sleep didn't come fast for Dean. He had a lot on his mind, he kept thinking about his future. He made his choice and was going to tell Sam. He thought, "We're staying here or somewhere very near here. Jo's gonna be happy and we can start working into a relationship…I hope Sammy stays if only for a little while." He looked over at his brother and sighed, "Love you little brother." He whispered then turned over and fell asleep.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: **Please review :-)


	4. I Gotta Go My Own Way

**A/N:** I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far and please don't hate me lol :-p

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, only my characters

**Chapter 4: I Gotta Go My Own Way**

Two months had passed by and Sam and Dean were still at the Roadhouse. Ellen had made it clear that she didn't want them to leave. Part of the reason was to help Jo, she didn't want her getting hurt if Dean left. She also wanted the guys to stay close since they didn't have anybody else other than Bobby. The room that both boys shared became Sam's room. Dean and Jo started dating two weeks after the guys arrived at the Roadhouse. Dean slept in Jo's room. At first Ellen wasn't happy about that sleeping arrangement, but her daughter was an adult.

Ever since they started living there, Dean became more distant of Sam. Ellen noticed, but thought it was because Dean was starting a relationship with Jo, so she didn't think anything of it. The distancing hurt Sam a lot. He would try to spend some time with Dean, but his brother would blow him off. At first he let it slide since he knew Jo was his brother's first real relationship after Cassie. Now it felt messed up, his brother had never treated him that way, not even when he was mad at him. He also felt jealousy against Jo, she got to be with them man that he loved. He was just…there.

Dean was truly happy for once in his life. He thought he was going to be miserable being in a relationship with Jo since he didn't have any feelings for her. After being with her for a while he found that he enjoyed her company. They went out on dates. She showed him things that normal couples do. She wasn't annoying as he thought she would be. As the days passed he found himself falling for her even more. He was still in love with Sam and a part of him would always be, but Jo was winning his heart too. He felt so confused and had pulled away from Sam because of it. He knew it was fucked up, but if falling for Jo would help him get over his little brother, then it would be worth it. He could then move on and happily start a family knowing his brother was going to do the same.

Jo was happy, she couldn't believe that Dean Winchester was her boyfriend. She had tamed Mr. Wam Bam Thank You Ma'am. She was relieved when her mom convinced the guys to stay and that Dean had agreed. She couldn't think about anything other than Dean, she was completely oblivious to anything else around her. Ellen was happy for her, she realized that Dean was good for her daughter.

It was eight in the morning and Sam was laying in his bed trying to control the nauseous feeling that had been following him for the past two weeks. He had a feeling of why he was feeling that way, but was too scared to find out if he was right. At last he couldn't control it any longer, he sat up quickly and ran to the bathroom. He fell to his knees and started to throw up everything that he had eaten the night before. He hated throwing up, he felt weak and felt like his stomach was doing flips. After the dry heaves stopped, he rested his forehead on the edge of the porcelain bowl. He waited til' all the tremors stopped. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror and thought, "I look like shit." He was sweating a little bit and was pale. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. Luckily everyone was either asleep or downstairs eating breakfast, so they never heard Sam puking his guts every morning. He had hid it well from everyone except one person, the person he would least expect. That person listened to him from the other side of the door, but never said anything. Today though he was going to say something, his room was next to the bathroom and everyday Sam would wake him up because of the puking. Sam went back to his room and layed down, he tried to sleep a little more before he had to get up and face the torturous new day.

During breakfast Sam pushed his food around his plate. He was afraid that he would just bring it back up. Jo was looking through a magazine while she ate. Ash was thinking of how to confront Sam about some things he had noticed. Ellen looked worriedly at Sam, he had been doing the same thing at breakfast for the past couple of days. Dean was not there. A month ago he had applied at a small garage in the town and he was hired. He would leave around seven in the morning and would come out at four.

"Sam honey are you okay?" Ellen asked when she Sam push his food around again.

"Yeah I'm fine, just not feeling hungry at the moment…I'll save it for later." He stood up and had to hold on to the table for a couple of seconds when the room started to spin.

"Are ya' sure, you're looking a little on the pale side?" Ellen got even more worried and made a mental note to tell Dean later.

"Yes I'm sure Ellen…I just had a rough night and barely slept, that's all." Sam covered his plate and placed it in the microwave.

"Nightmares?" Ellen asked.

"Yea'." He lied. "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit and try to get some sleep." He walked out of the kitchen and took a deep breath. Ellen and Ash watched him go.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Jo broke the silence.

"He looks worn out, like if he did five hunts in a row." Ash finally spoke.

"Something's going on, there's no reason for him to look so sick, nightmares or not. I'm gonna have to talk to Dean, maybe he can help Sam." Ellen looked at the door leading out of the kitchen.

"Well Dean said Sam's nightmares have always been intense. So they probably affect him this way." Jo kept looking through her magazine.

"Maybe, but I'll feel better if I tell Dean about this." Ellen gave her final say on the matter.

Sam layed in bed and stared at the ceiling. So many thoughts were running through his mind. There was a main thought, but he was still in denial about it. He closed his eyes when the room started to spin. He was getting tired of the dizzy spells. When he opened his eyes he was relieved that the dizziness had gone away. He sighed and thought about the past two months. He was shocked when Dean had accepted Ellen's offer of them staying to live at the Roadhouse. He hadn't even asked for Sam's opinion, he just said yes. Then Dean was pushing him away, he would ignore him or space out if Sam was talking to him. Dean had freaked out that Sam was going to leave him after their one night together, but everything Dean had been doing was the complete opposite. It was at a point that if Dean kept that up, Sam was going to pack up his things and just leave. Tears rolled down the side of Sam's face, he loved Dean, but he would leave if he kept getting pushed aside. Then he thought of his other problem, the one that had him throwing up every morning. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to go to the store and pick up a test. He just needed to build up the courage to go. He closed his eyes and took a much needed nap.

Ash finally figured out part of what he was going to say. He went to Sam's room and knocked on the door. When Sam didn't answer Ash slowly opened the door. He saw Sam asleep and noticed the drying tears on his face. He closed the door quietly, "I'll talk to him later." When he turned around, he was startled.

"Damn Jo, ya' scared me." Ash tried to whisper.

"My bad. Why are you whispering?" Jo asked.

"Sam's sleeping and I don't wanna wake him up, he did have a rough night after all." Ash replied as he walked away from the door.

"Like I said before, his nightmares are always intense as Dean says." She looked at him and suddenly had a thought.

"You ditzy blonde he's been puking every morning this past week, not having nightmares." Ash thought.

"Ash do you have a crush on Sam? I mean lately you've been looking at him with this intense stare and now you're going into his room. I _know_ Sam is straight, but are you Bi and if you are, why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends." She said without taking a breath.

"Umm Jo I'm straight, there's _no_ fuckin' doubt about that." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Secondly I'm just worried about him, he's my friend. He's been looking sick these past few days and no one but your Mom has noticed." He explained to her.

"Oh. I never noticed…Well Dean will talk to him and find out what's wrong." She walked off to help Ellen set up the bar for the day.

"Yeah right, he's been ignoring his brother. That's probably one of the reasons he's upset, but the other I need to be sure before I open my big mouth." Ash thought as he went into his room.

Sam woke up feeling much better an hour later. He got his thoughts together and got up. With determination he went to Ellen and asked to borrow her car.

"Sure sweetie, where ya' goin'?" Ellen asked as she handed Sam her keys.

"Just to the store, I want to buy some twizzlers and new razors." He lied.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't want you passing out while you're driving." She let more of her worry show through.

"I'm fine really Ellen. Why would you think I would pass out?" Sam asked.

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror? Your face is pale." Ellen replied.

"I'm fine, I only get like this when I have rough nights. I feel better now, I took a nap. Don't worry." He reassured her, but was dying to get out of there.

"Okay Sam. Just be careful and call me if anything." Ellen looked at him seriously.

"'Kay. See you later and thank you for lettin' me borrow the car." He smiled.

"Anytime Sammy." She got back to work.

Once Sam got outside he let out a sigh of relief. He really needed some time alone, he felt smothered there. He started the car and made his way to the nearest convenience store. He turned on the radio to keep his mind preoccupied with something. Singing along to Styx's Renegade made him relax until he got to the store.

Sam sat in the car for five minutes before he decided to walk into the store. He first got the twizzlers and razors, he didn't want Ellen to question him if he didn't get those things. Then he went to the aisle that had what he really needed. He gulped and walked up to the section where various pregnancy tests were displayed. His hand shook as he reached out for one of the more accurate tests. He placed it in the basket and decided to get another one from a different brand just to see if he would get the same answer. With his basket he very slowly made his way to the registers. He quickly paid and all but rushed out of the store. Now he just wanted to get back home and get it over with. He was tired of not knowing even though he already knew what the answer was going to be.

Fifteen minutes later Sam was back at the Roadhouse. He hurried inside and handed the keys to Ellen. Luckily she was with a customer and couldn't question him about anything.

In his room he took out the two tests and hid them in his hoodie. He threw the bag on the night table and went to the bathroom. He took out one test and read the instructions on the box. He did what it said and did the same thing with the other test. He set the timer on his cell phone and sat on the floor to wait. He rested his head on his knees and tried not to think about anything.

Ten minutes later Sam's phone went off, he jumped when he heard it. He shakily stood up and looked down at the tests. He swallowed down a large lump that formed in his throat. Exactly what he feared was confirmed, both tests said positive. He stuffed the boxes and the tests at the very bottom of the trash can and walked numbly to his room.

He laid down on his bed, fresh tears rolling down his face. He couldn't believe that he, Sam Winchester was pregnant, but not just by any guy. No, he was pregnant with his big brother's baby. He was surprised and shocked, but not so much. He knew Dean hadn't used a condom, they were both drunk and didn't think about it at the time. Sam knew that he had to tell his brother about the baby, this wasn't something he could hide. He was afraid of what his reaction was going to be, but all he knew was that he wasn't going to get rid of it no matter what anyone said. His mind was going a mile a minute. He needed a job, going back to school was not an option anymore, maybe when the baby was older. Also he needed to look for an apartment, he wasn't going to abuse Ellen's hospitality. If Dean wanted to stay there that was his choice. Though he really needed to talk to his brother.

While Sam was deep in thought Ash knocked on his door. Sam sat up and wiped his eyes then let Ash in.

"Hey what's up?" Sam asked as he sat back down on his bed.

"Nothin' man, I just wanted to talk to you about some things." Ash sat on the other bed.

"Like what?" Sam had no clue of what Ash would want.

"Okay umm…I know it ain't any of my business, but are you really okay?" He asked nervously.

"How many times do I have to repeat I'm fine!" Sam replied exasperatedly.

"'Kay man don't chew me out, but if you're really "okay" as you say, then why are you throwing up every morning?" Ash defended himself.

"What?!" His head snapped up.

"Dude I hear you every morning, the bathroom is right next to my room." He explained.

"I…I do…" Sam stuttered, but Ash cut him off.

"Sam you can tell me anything, I won't tell." Ash looked at him and Sam knew he was serious.

"I'm…I'm afraid to tell anyone. My situation is so fucked up, nobody would understand. They'd be disgusted by me or worse everyone would hate me, even Dean…" Sam's eyes teared up again, he furiously wiped his eyes. He didn't want to lose it in front of Ash.

"You're pregnant aren't ya' Sam?" It wasn't a question. Sam opened his mouth, but Ash held up a hand. Sam looked at the floor with shame.

"I may appear as dumb and stupid, but I'm not. Other than the puking I noticed other symptoms like feeling tired and dizziness. Sometimes when you stand up you have to hold on to something and close your eyes. That's how I figured it out and I know that…Dean's the father." Sam looked at him stunned.

"I just noticed the way you look at him sometimes and it just clicked…Look I'm not judging you and I'm not disgusted. With what we go through in our lives, incest is just a blip on everyone's radars. Demons and saving people are more important…What I really want to know is if you and Dean were with each other, why is he with Jo?" Ash asked curiously.

Sam hesitated, but replied, "Umm…When we finished our last hunt, me and Dean decided to celebrate at a bar…Well we got drunk and one thing led to another…and we ended up sleeping together…The next day he freaked out and he said that we were to forget it ever happened and that he regretted it. He didn't even let me speak, I just agreed with him to make him happy…" Sam just let the tears fall. "But I can't, I could never forget. That was the best night of my life, we had no fears or worries, it felt right for some reason, not wrong or perverted…I love him, I'm in love with him Ash. I'm a monster, how could I fall in love with my own brother. He can never know, I don't wanna lose him even though he's been pushing me away lately. I'll probably lose him completely because of the baby, but I'm not giving it up no matter what the outcome is…Just please don't tell anyone, please! I'll make something up about this situation, but please don't tell, especially about Dean." Sam pleaded, he was sobbing.

In a move nobody thought Ash would do, he sat down next to Sam and hugged him, "Shh it's okay Sam. I'm not telling anyone, it's not their business anyways. And you're not a monster okay? You can't control who you fall in love with. I'm not disgusted with you, I could never be, you're my friend. Either way hunters are more open minded, when any of them find love they hold on to it cause' they never know when they'll kick the bucket. This baby is not a mistake it's a blessing, I support your decision of keeping it…Now I understand why you look hurt when you see Dean and Jo together, I would feel the same way if it was me…But you do have to tell him about the baby, you can also tell him how you feel about him." Ash kept holding him til' he calmed down.

After a couple of minutes Sam sat up and spoke, "Thanks Ash…I actually feel better now that I let it all out. I have been keeping that bottled up inside for the past two months…Thanks for being understanding and not judging me for what I feel. Especially for everything that you said. I needed to hear that, it gave me some reassurance…I'm going to tell Dean about the baby, tonight if he doesn't blow me off again, but I'm keeping my feelings to myself. Dean's happy and in love with Jo and I don't want to make him awkward or upset. I want him to be happy, he deserves it."

"No problem Sam, I'm always here if you need to talk, always. I'll listen…If that's your choice, then I'll back you up all the way…Now I'll leave you alone while I'll try to score a date to Olive Gardens." He squeezed Sam's shoulder and walked out.

Sam felt like a heavy weight had been lifted. He never thought Ash would be so sensitive and caring. You never would think he was a genius either especially with that mullet he was sporting, but you can't judge a book by its cover. Sam thought of when and how to tell Dean his news. He just knew that he didn't want clingy Jo around. He only wished he knew what Dean's reaction was gonna be.

Dean was happy to be heading home. He loved his job, but had too much work today. He was a little tired and wanted to relax before he took Jo out for dinner and a movie. Friday's were their date nights. He rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I'm Joe Normal." He raised the volume on the radio, Metallica playing loudly through the speakers.

When he got to the Roadhouse Jo greeted him first with a big kiss and a how was your day. He smiled and replied then went to say hi to Ellen and go to his room, but Ellen stopped him after he said hello.

"Dean I need to talk to you about something important." Ellen pointed to a stool in front of where she was. He obeyed and sat down.

"Okay what's going on?" Dean asked worriedly.

"It's about Sam." She handed Dean a beer.

"C'mon Ellen, Sam's a big boy now." He rolled his eyes.

"Yea' well if you haven't noticed, something's wrong with Sam. Lately his face is always pale, he's not eating or sleeping. He takes a nap during the day, but that's not enough. He needs a good night's sleep. He says they're nightmares, but every night?...Will you please just talk to him, he'll tell you the truth." She pleaded.

"That doesn't sound like Sammy, the nightmares yes, but everything else…I'll talk to him Ellen." He finished off his beer and walked upstairs.

"I'll talk to him later, it's not a life and death situation." He thought even though he was worried about his Sammy's behavior.

Around eight Jo and Dean were ready to go. Sam had finally gotten the courage to talk to Dean. Luckily Sam had reached Dean at the bottom of the staircase and stopped him. Dean turned to look at him impatiently.

"Dean I need to talk to you, alone." He looked at Jo.

"Baby go start the car I'll be right out." He looked back at Sam after Jo left.

"What do you want Sam, I kinda have somewhere to be and Jo doesn't like to be late." He tried to rush his little brother.

"Umm…I…I'm…" Sam was having trouble telling his brother his news.

"You know what, if this was important you would've said it already. I'm leaving, you can tell me whatever it is later, Ellen told me to talk to you anyways. So you better be up when I get back." He walked away.

Sam just stood on the bottom step stunned. Dean didn't even give him a chance to talk. It's not like what he had to say was easy to spit out like nothing.

Maybe it could be blamed on hormones or the fact that he was blown off again, but Sam was instantly angry. He couldn't believe his brother was treating him like shit. Being with Jo had changed his brother for the worse. At that moment Sam made a decision. He was going to leave and not tell Dean about the baby. Dean didn't deserve to know, it's not like he would care. He ran upstairs and started to pack his bag and put the rest of his stuff in his bookbag. His anger disappeared and turned into hurt. Sam had been hurting and Dean didn't notice. Dean had always noticed. He had some money saved from hustling and some volunteer work that he did for other hunters and also one fake credit card. He would stay at a hotel and then look for a job and a place to live.

Sam went down to the bar without his bags, he just wanted to talk to Ellen. He went up to her when she finished talking to a hunter.

"Hey sweetie what's going on?" Ellen asked.

"Nothin' I was just thinking that I never really said thank you for taking me and Dean in." Sam was in his own way saying goodbye and thankfully Ellen didn't catch on.

"Oh Sam it was nothing. You boys deserved a home and I'm happy that you guys stayed." She smiled. Another hunter caught her attention.

"I'll just leave you, you're busy." Sam started walking to the back. Ellen smiled then kept talking to the hunter.

Upstairs Ash was waiting for Sam at his door. Sam looked at him and his eyes teared up. Both of them went into Sam's room. Ash noticed Sam's bags.

"Sam what's goin' on? Did you tell Dean?" Ash was curious.

"He didn't even give me the time to tell him, he was in a hurry…So I'm going to make it easy on everybody and just leave." He looked sadly at his bags.

"Leave why? No, you can't leave…You're not gonna tell Dean?" Ash kept spitting out questions.

"I have to, I can't be here anymore. Dean doesn't care about me anymore and I'm afraid if I tell him about the baby that he'll treat me worse. In my opinion he doesn't deserve to know." Sam started to cry as he said those words. "I'll raise my baby on my own. There're a lot of single parents out there, if they can do it so can I." He picked up his bags.

"Okay Sam if this is what you want, then I won't stop you. My only condition is that you call me if you need help or just need to talk. You're never gonna be alone, you'll have me and of course I'll want to see the baby once it's born." Both of them smiled.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, all hell is gonna break loose, but I'll keep my mouth shut. Just please be careful." He hugged Sam.

"Thanks Ash…I'll call you once in a while so no one gets suspicious and I promise to be careful." Both of them went downstairs.

"I'll cover for you, go through the back door in the kitchen. Take care Sam." He smiled then walked to the bar.

Sam walked through the kitchen and made it to the door. As he was stepping out he looked back with tears in his eyes. He had one hand on his stomach and whispered, "I'm sorry Dean, but I gotta go my own way."

TBC...

**A/N:** Let me know what you think.


	5. When You're Gone

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to update, but I'm on vacation in Puerto Rico getting ready for a family reunion that's coming up. It's been hectic, I'm barely at my godmother's house where we're staying, I'm always getting interrupted, but I did it and so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than my characters.

* * *

**Chapter Five: When You're Gone**

It was already midnight by the time Dean and Jo returned home from their date. The bar was full of hunters and the usual bar flies as always. They noticed that Ash was helping Ellen. She had made him help her since Jo was out with Dean and she assumed that Sam was getting the rest he desperately needed.

The couple slipped by them with a wave to Ellen then made their way upstairs, one thing on both of their minds. Dean chased a giggling Jo through the hallway, her room was at the end of the hall. She got to their room first and waited for Dean at the door. He paused when he reached Sam's door. Jo looked at him funny.

"Dean why'd you stop?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Huh…Oh, your Mom wanted me to talk to Sam, but it can wait til' tomorrow. It's nothing important." He looked at the door once more then looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I know, but anyways what I want is more important and that's for you to make sweet, hot, steamy love to me." She grinned and started to lift her top seductively as she disappeared into their room. He grinned and walked towards their room, locking the door behind him.

The next morning everybody was sitting at the breakfast table except for one person. Dean was there, he was off on weekends. Ellen wondered where Sam was. She knew he couldn't still be sleeping.

"Dean can ya' please go and check on your brother." She was worried about the younger Winchester.

"He's probably still sleeping or making his way down." Dean took a bite of his toast.

"No, Sam's never late for breakfast. Just go and check on him." She ordered.

"Fine I'll go check on sleeping beauty. Nobody better touch my breakfast." He grumbled.

Dean stomped his way upstairs like a petulant five year old. He checked the bathroom first, but it was empty. Then he knocked on Sam's door a couple of times, but never got an answer.

"Sam wake your ass up!" Dean hollered through the door.

"Sam…" Dean opened the door.

He looked at the beds, both of them were still made. He looked back in the hallway confused.

"Sammy!." He yelled out. He still didn't get an answer.

He walked back into the room and looked around. He noticed that Sam's laptop wasn't on the desk. He walked straight to the closet, with shaking hands he opened the door. He gasped when he saw that his bags were gone.

"Sammy this better be a joke! Answer me dammit!" Dean's heart was racing.

Dean looked through drawers and found them empty. He even searched for a note, but didn't find one.

He ran downstairs yelling his little brother's name, knowing he wasn't going to get a response. When he got to the kitchen he was panting. Ellen and the others looked at him worried. Ash knew what was going on, but put up an act.

"Sammy's missing!" Dean yelled frantically.

"What do you mean he's gone Dean?!" Ellen stood up.

"I checked all over his room and he's not there and neither is his stuff." Dean was frantic. "Didn't any of you see him? Didn't he say anything to any of you?"

"No I didn't see him, I thought he was sleeping in his room last night. He…" Ellen stopped talking when she remembered what Sam told her the night before.

"What? What did you remember?" Dean needed to know everything that could give him a clue about Sam.

"He did come up to me around nine and said that he never said thank you for giving the two of you a place to stay. Then he walked back upstairs. That's the last I saw of him…" She looked down. "I'm sorry Dean, I should've realized he was saying goodbye."

"No don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." _It's mine_, was left unsaid. "I didn't even get to talk to him like you told me to."

"Don't worry he'll come back, he can't be away from you too long." Ellen tried to reassure him.

Jo stood up and put her arms around Dean, trying to comfort him. He just stood there, not even leaning towards the embrace.

"Don't worry baby you'll find him. He just probably needed some alone time." Jo tried to comfort.

"No that's not like Sam. He wouldn't take all of his things just to be alone for a while." Dean broke out of the embrace and headed back up to Sam's room.

Since everyone had lost their appetites Ellen and Jo started to put things away and wash the dishes. Ash went to his room, wondering where Sam could be right now.

Dean sat on Sam's bed, he had looked all over the room again just in case he missed a note from his little brother, but no such luck. He even tried calling, but kept getting sent to voicemail. After the fourth time he just decided to leave a message.

"Sammy please pick up. I really need to talk to you. Where are you? Just tell me so I can pick you up and we can talk. We can talk about anything you want, I know you needed to tell me something, just PLEASE." Dean pleaded on the phone.

He placed the phone on the night table and sat back on the bed. His eyes started to tear up, but he wiped his eyes furiously. He decided to go talk to Ash to see if he knew anything.

Ash was walking out of his room when Dean spotted him. Ash knew Dean was going to question him sooner or later. He wanted to hurt Dean for everything he put Sam through and knock some sense into him. He knew Dean had to be in love with Sam, they wouldn't have slept together if there were no feelings there. Another part of him wanted to tell him that Sam had told him he was leaving, but in his opinion, Dean didn't deserve any information.

"Ash did Sam talk to you last night? Like did he do the same thing to you like he did to Ellen?" Dean was desperate.

"No man the last time I talked to him was in the afternoon after he woke up from his nap." It wasn't all a lie.

"But no hints on anything?"

"Nah. I asked him if he was okay since he didn't look so well, but he said he was fine. Though…" Ash wanted to give Dean a push on the right direction.

"What?"

"He did look hurt everytime you walked away from him and left him hanging." Ash replied then walked away.

Dean just stood there, he knew Ash was telling the truth. He got his keys and went to drive around the town to see if he could find his little brother.

Dean drove around for hours looking for any sign of Sam, he even called him, but Sam never answered.

Sam looked at his phone and sighed, Dean kept calling him and leaving messages. As much as he wanted to pick up and talk to him, he wasn't. He was giving his brother a taste of his own medicine. The only difference was that he was planning on starting a new life without his big brother in it, permanently.

The night before Sam had gotten a ride from one of the hunters to a nearby hotel, where he had stayed til' sunrise then left for the bus station. He knew his brother was going to look for him and he didn't want to be found EVER. He got on a bus and was headed to a small town far away from Dean and the Roadhouse.

Dean decided to check at one of the first hotels he saw. It was nearby the Roadhouse, but he had a feeling that Sam had stayed there. He asked in the lobby and the lady in the front told him that a guy that matched his little brother's description had stayed there, but had left really early.

"But do you know if he left with someone or anywhere in specific?" Dean was near tears.

"Nope I'm sorry son, he just left by himself." The lady replied.

Dean just nodded and left with a heavy heart. He drove back to the Roadhouse and stayed in the car. He called Bobby, he needed someone to talk to and he knew he could trust Bobby.

"Hello?" Bobby gruffly answered.

"Hey Bobby can we talk?" Dean quietly spoke.

"Yeah Dean what's going on? Is everything okay? Is Sam okay?" Bobby was worried at hearing Dean's tone.

"Umm…umm it's kinda about Sam…He. He's gone…" His eyes started to water.

"What do you mean he's gone? Dean what happened?" Bobby went into Fatherly mode.

"It's kinda my fault…I treated him horribly and he left, but he didn't tell anybody."

"When did he leave? What the HELL did you do to him?" Bobby just wanted Dean to explain everything already.

"He left last night…I've been blowing him off for Jo for the past two months…and last night he wanted to tell me something, but I blew him off again. He needed to talk and I just left him there. I'm such a bad brother." Dean couldn't hold the tears back.

"Dammit Dean! How could you do that to him? You know your brother, he needs to talk to let his feelings out. AND the person he trusts the most is YOU. You're the only blood relative he has left, he has me as you do, but you're his everything. He could be anywhere by now!" Bobby yelled at him.

"I know Bobby! I'm so sorry!" Dean cried out.

"It's okay Dean, I know you're sorry. Let's just calm down and think of a way to find him…I'm guessing you called and he didn't answer." Bobby tried to calm Dean.

"I did and I left a message, but I know he's too upset to answer me…Oh God Bobby he's sick! What if he's hurt out there or passed out on a road somewhere?!" Dean was freaking out even more.

"Sick? What do you mean sick? Dean what's wrong with Sam?" Bobby didn't know how much more he could take.

"I don't know! Ellen said he was looking pale and that he wasn't eating or sleeping. I didn't notice cause' I was too busy to pay attention to him…I'm such an asshole, I didn't even notice that my baby brother was sick and needed me. He's probably feeling even worse now. I was always in tune with him, he was an open book to only me and I blinded myself. I disobeyed Dad's only order, "Take care of Sammy..." Dean got cut off.

"Dean you need to calm down, we'll find him. Yes you made a stupid mistake, but you're not a bad brother and Sam knows that. He's just upset right now. He may be sick, but he can take care of himself. You gotta give him more credit that…I'll try calling him and check around to see if he may be heading over here…Look we'll find him, you just need to let him calm down for a few days and he'll come back home. You just go and take a breather. I'll call you if I get any updates okay…And Dean?" Bobby paused.

"Yea'?" Dean wiped his eyes.

"Call me if you need to talk, don't hesitate 'kay."

"Okay Bobby. Thanks."

"No problem." They hung up.

Dean got out of the car and walked inside. Ellen and Jo saw him and ran towards him. They ambushed him with questions, he just ignored them and kept walking. Ellen and Jo just looked at each other and knew that he didn't find Sam.

Dean went out back and sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall. Tears threatened to fall again and he didn't bother holding them back.

"I'm so stupid! What have I done? I didn't want Sammy to leave me especially after…but I pushed him away cause' of my feelings for him and Jo…Now he's gone and I know he's not coming back. I shouldn't have treated him that way. He didn't deserve it especially after everything we've been through…I regret this even more than that night. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I also knew it was wrong and now I'm paying for it. My Sammy's gone, no goodbye, no note, just left…" Dean spoke out loud, but no one overheard him.

So many thoughts ran through his head. He sat there looking out into the woods, but not really looking. He thought, "I'm not used to this love stuff, I mean I really do love Sam and I'm falling in love with Jo, but I've never really loved anyone like I love Sam and no one's loved me like Jo loves me. All this sounds so fucked up. I wish Sammy was here, but maybe it's for the best that he's gone…I'm gonna have to get used to a life without my baby brother and it's all my fucking fault." He sobbed, not caring who found him like that.

"I'm sorry Sammy, please come back." Dean whispered before he broke down again.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? Is Dean suffering enough? :-p...I just want to let you know that it will probably be another before I post chapter 6, I'm going to be in Puerto Rico for two weeks, but hopefully I'll be able to update next week. :-)


	6. New Friends

**A/N:** Here's the chapter as promised, I actually started working on it during the family reunion :-). As the last one was based mostly on Dean, this one is based on Sammy. Hope you enjoy it.

The town I picked exists and it has a population of 211 people, but I changed some things about that.

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad that you're loving the story so far ;-p

**Disclaimer:** Not mine even though I wish they were.

* * *

**Chapter Six: New Friends**

Sam took an overnight trip to a small town called Regent, North Dakota. He chose here to start his life over. The town may be small with a population of at least 100 people, but it had everything you would need. Sam went first to the only hotel the town had and got a room for the week. He layed down on the bed and tried to relax. He hated throwing up. He had gotten a newspaper to search for jobs, he was going to look online for apartments, but first he needed a nap. He was too emotionally and physically drained to worry about anymore new problems.

The night before Dean had slept in Sam's room. He wanted to be alone, he wouldn't even talk to Jo. Ellen had tried to get him to eat dinner, but Dean had declined. When Jo told him to come to bed he turned away from her. She felt hurt, but went to bed alone for the first time in two months. Dean barely slept that night, all he could think of was his little brother.

Sam woke up a couple of hours later feeling better. He was very hungry, he had barely eaten anything. He knew he had to eat, he had another life to worry about other than his. He got up and went to Benny's Diner. He took a seat at one of the booths and opened his newspaper on the classifieds. Stacey saw him and brought a menu for him.

"Here ya' go sugar. Can I get you a cup of coffee?" Stacey smiled.

"Umm no can I get some water?" Sam put the newspaper down.

"Sure, I'll be right back." She walked away.

Sam looked at the menu and picked a big meal. He had a craving for pancakes, he smiled knowing that he was going to have many more and even crazier cravings. His smile faded when he thought more about the baby and Dean. He really missed his big brother and it had only been almost two days since he had seen him.

"Here ya' go. You ready to order?" Stacey smiled sweetly at Sam.

"Thanks. Yeah I want the Ultimate Pancake Stacker." Sam replied. "Wow ya' must be really hungry! Most people usually share that plate." She said amazed.

"Yeah umm…" He blushed.

"My bad, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'll go put your order in." She walked away feeling bad for embarrassing the cute tall guy.

Sam was embarrassed by what the girl said, but he was really hungry and _really _wanted to eat pancakes. He looked at the newspaper while he waited for his breakfast. Stacey served on other people, but kept an eye on Sam. She thought he was cute even though he looked a little pale. She was going to find out how long he was going to be in town, but after he was done eating.

Fifteen minutes later Stacey handed Sam his breakfast with a shy smile.

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to yell out like that. I shouldn't have judged, I eat that plate at least once a week." She admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay. I haven't eaten since the afternoon yesterday and I'm really hungry, that's why I ordered it and 'cause it looks delicious." He smiled.

"It really is. Well enjoy." She smiled and walked away.

Sam happily ate his meal, he hadn't had a good meal in days. He could never keep it down, but at the moment he didn't care, he just wanted to fill his stomach. Stacey kept an eye on him. Her town was small and everybody knew each other. Not many new people showed up, but she had a feeling Sam was running away from someone. Mike one of the other servers noticed Stacey's staring and stopped her.

"Yo Stace what's with staring down that guy?" Mike asked as she passed by him.

"What? I'm not staring him down. I just want to know what brought him here. You know rarely any new people stop by. There's gotta be a reason of why he's here." She looked at Sam as she said it.

"You're just gonna waltz up to him and ask why he's here?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Yup." She simply replied then walked away.

Sam ate to his heart's content until he was too full to eat anymore. He pushed his plate aside and closed his newspaper. He waited for Stacey to bring his check.

"Ya' done?" Stacey appeared next to him all of a sudden.

"Yea' I'm full and it was so good. I haven't eaten a meal that good in days." Sam smiled and patted his stomach.

"Glad to hear it." Stacey smiled and chose that moment to sit on the seat across from Sam. He was startled by the act.

"So why are ya' here?" Stacey got right to the point.

"Excuse me?" Sam was surprised by the blunt question.

"Look this is a small town and we all know each other. We're like family. So when someone new arrives we _all _notice. We don't get many strangers…So why are you here?" She explained then asked again.

"I understand that you aren't used to strangers, but how do you expect me to tell you anything when you don't know my name and I don't know yours?" He got on the defensive.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so blunt. My name is Stacey Evans, what's yours?" She realized she was being too aggressive.

"It's okay. My name is Sam, Sam Winchester…I'm here 'cause I needed a new start in my life. I'm currently looking for an apartment and a job." He sighed, the nausea was building up. Another good meal going down the toilet, literally.

"I see. What or who are ya' trying to get away from?" She knew she was being blunt again, but didn't care.

"I…Someone hurt me and I needed to…" Sam couldn't continue, he ran to the bathroom and quickly made it to the bathroom to the first open stall just in time. He threw up everything that he had just eaten.

Stacey noticed that when Sam was talking he got paler and paler. Then all of a sudden he bolted from his seat and ran to the men's room. She was worried and followed him. She found him on his knees with the stall door open, puking his breakfast. She felt bad and decided to help. She got some paper towels and wet them then placed them on the back of his neck. She crouched down next to him and rubbed his back. Sam continued to throw up.

"It's okay Sam, you'll be alright. It'll pass." She tried to say some soothing words.

Sam dry heaved for a couple of minutes then calmed down. Throughout the whole time Stacey was rubbing his back and putting some pressure on the paper towels. When he was ready he stood up and Stacey stepped back. She noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay Sam? Do I need to call a doctor?" Stacey was worried for the new stranger.

"Yea' I'll…I'll be fine, no need for a doctor. It's common with what I have." He replied cryptically.

Stacey put two and two together, "You're.You're pregnant!"

"Ye…yeah I am." Sam turned red and looked down.

"Wow so that's why you left. Your guy hurt you and you left. Does he know about the baby?" She started to ramble.

"He…he regretted what we did and then he…he didn't give me the time of day. Then when I was going to tell him he got an attitude then left, so I decided not to tell him. He's looking for me I know that, which surprises me. He keeps calling and left me a message, but I'm not gonna answer…He hurt me and has no idea how much…" He didn't know why he was opening himself up for her so easily, but he had gotten a good vibe from her and the talking helped. He was sobbing again, he knew it was partly hormones and part sadness.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. Nobody deserves that." She gave him a hug. Stacey felt that Sam was a good guy and decided to help him.

"Tell you what, I'm gonna help you out Sam." She let go and looked up at him.

"What?! No I couldn't possibly…" Stacey cut him off.

"No, I'm gonna help you and that's final. I'll help you get a job and I'll get you an apartment at the complex I live at. You're not picky about jobs right?" She smiled, she had her reasons for helping the new guy.

"No, I don't care just as long as it doesn't hurt my pregnancy." He looked down at his still flat stomach.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you don't strain yourself. How far along are you?"

"I think I'm around a month and a half. I haven't gotten checked yet. I took a pregnancy test two days ago…I had a feeling I was, but was too nervous to find out." He ducked his head.

"I'll get you an appointment and don't worry this doctor is good and she can be trusted. I should know, she's my older sister." She placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head.

"Thanks for all of this. You really don't have to." Sam blushed.

"Like I said before Sam, don't worry. I want to do this for you. You shouldn't go through this by yourself." She took one of his hands and squeezed it. Then she walked out of the bathroom.

Stacey started to make all sorts of arrangements. Mike had to take care of her customers as well as his. He wondered what she could be doing. Sam had taken the time to wash up his face and rinse his mouth. He walked out and sat back at his booth. He crumpled up the newspaper to throw away.

Twenty minutes later Stacey went over to Sam with a middle aged man following her. Sam saw them and stood up, he knew he looked like crap, but what could he do.

"Sam I'd like you to meet my boss Mr. Adam Blake, he's like a Father to me. He's known me since I was little. My Dad and him are great friends. Adam this is Sam Winchester." Stacey introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Blake." Sam held out his hand and he and Adam shook hands.

"Please call me Adam, Mr. Blake sounds too formal." Adam smiled.

"'Kay I'll remember that." Sam returned the smile.

"So Stacey here says that you need a job and that you're expecting and alone. Well I wanna help in any way I can. Would you be willing to run the counter? I don't want you to be overworking yourself." Adam and Stacey sat on one side of the booth while Sam sat on the other.

"Thank you so much Adam. This brings a lot of relief to me, I was scared that I wasn't going to find a job." Sam said truthfully.

"It was nothing, I'm glad that I could be of help. Now I gave Stacey here the rest of the day off so she can start helping you settle down. You're gonna love it here, it's nice and calm. A perfect place to raise your baby, the kids are good here." Adam smiled.

"Thank you Sir." All of them stood up, Sam and Adam shook hands once again. Adam gave a hug to Stacey then walked away.

"'Kay Sam let's get you an apartment and an appointment set up." Stacey started to head for the door.

"Wait what about the bill?" Sam stopped Stacey.

"It's on the house. Take it as a welcome to the job." She winked.

"You're doing too much for me and you don't even know me." He followed her and she turned and smiled at him.

Mike watched them leave, he wondered what was going on. He planned on calling Stacey later.

Sam went in Stacey's car, they were heading to her apartment first. So she could change and take Sam to the Landlady to rent him an apartment.

As they walked into Stacey's apartment, Sam noticed all the bright colors in the walls and cringed. Stacey noticed.

"Not all the apartments look like this Sam. I love bright and crazy colors." She laughed.

"I don't think my stomach can handle the colors." He chuckled.

"But I think this matches your personality. I mean the bright part not the crazy."

"Thanks and the good thing about them is that every apartment comes furnished with refrigerator, stove, microwave, and bed frame for one room. They have only two rooms, not that big and extravagant, but I think that they have enough room for living comfortably." Stacey assured.

"As long as me and the baby can move around the rooms, nothing else matters." Sam smiled.

Stacey got changed quickly and Sam looked around the apartment. He felt it was a good place to start raising his baby. He was planning on buying a house when the baby was older and he had a steady job with a good amount of cash flow. He wanted his child to have everything that he and his brother couldn't have when they were younger. Like a playset and room to run around in the backyard.

After she was done they went to the Landlady's office. Sam hoped he had enough money to pay the fee. Mrs. Andrews was a nice lady, she was sixty years old and a widow. After Stacey introduced them, Mrs. Andrews immediately fell in love with Sam. He was so polite and sweet to her. Stacey explained to her that Sam wanted to rent an apartment. Mrs. Andrews said yes right away, she told Sam not to worry about payment yet. That they would set it up after he started getting paid at his job, she told him to use his money to buy furniture. Sam was grateful and said as such. He got his key and they checked out his apartment.

It had two rooms that were right next to each other which Sam loved, they were a very comfortable size. The kitchen and living room were a decent size and at least he could move around easily. All in all he felt extremely lucky to have stopped at his town.

"Sam you can stay with me tonight and tomorrow we'll go get your furniture. It'll be from Goodwill, but they have very nice and sturdy things there." Stacey said as they walked to her apartment. It wasn't a long walk and both of the apartments were on the first floor.

"I already paid a week at the hotel, but I'll stay there tonight and try to get some of my money back tomorrow…I'm used to getting a lot Goodwill stuff throughout my life." Sam replied.

Stacey told Sam about the town and when she grew up, she just left out one story about herself. Sam told her about a piece of his life, but left out the part about hunting. He told her about Dean and left out the fact that Dean was his brother. Stacey felt bad for him and Sam teared up at times.

"So Sam I'll tell you about Benny's Diner, since you're gonna work there after all. Adam is the owner, but his Father was Benny the original owner til' he retired. Adam's wife Rachel is co-owner and works there also, she's a sweetheart. Mike, Kasey, Rick, and Chelsey work the counter and serve tables like I do. We usually alternate, but when we go to work on Tuesday Chelsey'll train you to work the counter, she's very nice and she'll help you out with any questions you might have and I'll be there too. The guys are cool, they like to joke around a lot and they're not mean. You'll see you'll love it there." Stacey smiled and handed Sam his dinner.

"I can't wait." He smiled.

They talked til' very late that night. Sam looked at the time and realized that he needed to go. Stacey offered Sam a ride and was grateful. She dropped him off and told him that she would come pick him up the next morning. Sam took a shower and got ready for bed. He thought of everything that happened that day, he was happy to have met Stacey. A lot of his worries were taken care of.

Dean didn't leave Sam's room all day, only to go to the bathroom and get a snack. Jo tried talking to him multiple times that day, but he didn't bother talking to her or anyone for that matter. Everyone was worried for him and didn't know what to do to help him, only Sam could cheer him up. By closing time Jo was pissed, she wanted Dean to be himself again. She hated this closed off Dean and blamed Sam for it. She thought, "That fucker just had to get attention for himself. Everything was perfect the way it was. Dean gave all his attention to me and Sam was a wallflower. He was just a pain in the ass for Dean anyways." She went to Sam's room again to try to get Dean to react and come out of there. She looked at him, his back was towards her as usual.

"Dean!" Jo saw no other choice, but to yell out.

"…" Dean just stayed looking out the window.

"Dean you better fucking turn around and look at me!" She continued yelling.

"What do you want Jo?!" Dean finally turned around and glared at her.

"Don't you dare yell at me Dean Winchester, I didn't do anything. Sam left and he'll come back when he wants to, but until that time you are not going to lock yourself in here and mourn your sorrows. You're _not_ going to ignore me and treat me like shit! I'm your girlfriend remember? And I deserve to be treated right…So get your fucking act together _and _your sleeping in _our _room tonight and we're fucking. I had to sleep alone last night and that wasn't fair to _me_! So it's either this bullshit or me!" She ranted and when she was finished she walked away not waiting for a response.

Dean just stared speechless. He had never seen Jo blow up like that, not even to her own Mother. He knew that a part of her was right, but he just wished Sam was back already. Dean got up from the bed and walked to the door. He looked around the room one more time and whispered, "I miss you Sammy." Then walked slowly to his room where Jo was patiently waiting for him, 'cause she knew he would come groveling to her after her rant. She smiled as she saw him walking in like a dog with its tail in between its legs.

As Sam lay in bed he thought about Dean and what he could be doing right now. He sighed and thought, "He's probably celebrating with Jo that I'm gone. Him calling was just a front for everyone. He's happy that he won't have to deal with me anymore." Tears rolled down his cheeks, "He'll never know that he Fathered my child, but I miss him. How can I fucking miss him when he hurt me, I'm so fucked up. I need to forget about him and I will, when I get my life started here." Sam said with determination. He placed a protective hand over his stomach and fell asleep that way.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** I'll try to post a new chapter sooner, I go back home this week.


	7. A New Life

**A/N:** Hey there everyone, sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I'm back home from Puerto Rico, but a day after I got back I started classes and on top of that I got sick. My wisdom teeth and my head have been hurting me to the point of crying and screaming. The medicine my Dad's been giving me knocks me out, but I have been writing when I can and I have finally finished this chapter. Hope ya like it :-)

**Disclaimer:** Again I say they're not mine and never will be. :-(

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A New Life**

The next day Sam started it out with his morning ritual, which he couldn't wait to be around four months so the puking would be over. Stacey arrived early as she said she was. Sam was happy he was feeling better when she got there. He gave up on eating big breakfasts, now all he was going to eat was crackers and water.

"Mornin' how are ya' feeling today?" Stacey greeted

"Morning. Better, now that the nausea is over for the morning, hopefully." Sam smiled.

"Good, let's start our day then shall we? We're going to Goodwill first then we'll go to Wal-Mart or something to get the rest of what you may need."

"Sounds good to me." Sam pasted a smile on his face.

They walked out of the room, Sam brought his stuff with him. He had already talked to the manager and had gotten his money back. He couldn't bring himself to be excited to be shopping for his apartment. He and Dean had been planning on how they were going to decorate their apartment. He tried to get his mind off his brother and thought about everything he would need at the moment. He placed a hand on his stomach when he sat in Stacey's car. He found that he'd been doing that ever since he found out he was pregnant. Stacey noticed and smiled, it looked a little strained though.

An hour at Goodwill and Sam and Stacey had found a nice mattress, all the room furniture, and the living room furniture, all at a good price. He set up a payment plan and made arrangements of at what time everything was going to be dropped off the following day. When that was done Sam walked around while Stacey paid for some things that she had found. He saw some cribs and walked over to them. He ran his hand over one he liked in particular, but wasn't planning on buying it. He wanted to get all of the baby stuff brand new.

At Wal-Mart Sam got his sheets and everything for the kitchen. Stacey was grabbing the bags and didn't see Sam use his last fake credit card. When they were done, they went to Sam's apartment and started to set up everything for the kitchen. Sam put the bags with the bedroom items in his room in a corner. He was getting hungry.

"Hey Stacey you want to order some pizza?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, just cheese on mine please." She took the coffeemaker out of its box.

"Okay…Hey do you think they can make half of it with banana topping?" Sam absently asked.

"BANANA TOPPING?!...Sam I don't think they have that." She looked at him like if he had grown another head.

"Oh well I'll just add them myself." He said as if it wasn't weird.

"Okay Sam whatever you say. I can't wait to see your future cravings." She laughed at him and he stuck his tongue out at her.

When they finished with the apartment and their lunch Stacey called her sister and told her about Sam. Her sister said to bring him in now.

Sam was nervous as they walked into the doctor's office. He didn't know why, he just was. Stacey's sister was already waiting for them with a smile on her face.

"Sam I'd like you to meet my sister Ashley. Ash this is Sam." Sam cringed at the nickname, he knew he needed to call his friend.

"Hi Sam, my sister said that you wanted to get checked out. Do you need to find out if you're expecting or did you take a home pregnancy test?" They shook hands and Ashley got right to business.

"Well I had a feeling that I was pregnant so I did take a pregnancy test. I'm very sure that I am no doubt about it, you can ask your sister." He smiled shyly.

"Ya' sis he definitely is. Today he had pizza with BANANA topping!" She laughed. Sam ducked his head, but chuckled.

"Oh Stace stop doin' that you're embarrassing the poor guy! Let's go to one of the exam rooms Sam and we'll see how far along you are and if you and the baby are in perfect health." She scolded her sister for her bluntness. She showed Sam to which room they were going to.

"I'll be waitin' right out here Sam." Stacey sat down and started to look through a magazine.

Inside the room Sam sat on the examining table, waiting for Dr. Ashley's next order. He wished Dean was there with him. He sighed, he had pictured himself and his brother seeing their baby for the first time together even if Dean was with Jo. She first checked if his health was good. Everything was fine except that he looked weary, she knew it was the morning sickness. Then it was time to check the baby.

"Okay Sam, I need you to lay down and lift up you shirt and lower your pants a bit." She noticed he was nervous and tried to calm him down. "I'm going to turn on the machine and then we'll take the first look at your baby." She smiled.

"'Kay." He gave a small smile and did as he was told.

Ashley turned on the ultrasound machine and squirted some cold gel on Sam's abdomen. He flinched a little.

"Sorry about that, no matter what I do the gel is always cold." She chuckled.

"That's good to know for the future." He gave an honest smile.

She passed the wand over Sam's abdomen while she looked at the monitor. After a couple of seconds she found what she was looking for. You could even hear the thump thump of the baby's heart echoing throughout the room.

"You see that tiny figure right there?" She waited for an answer, she wanted to make sure he could see what she was pointing at.

"Yea'" He looked at the screen with wide eyes.

"That's your baby Sam and that thumping you hear is it's heart." Ashley smiled.

"My baby." Sam whispered, he had tears in his eyes. "Yup that's your very healthy baby. You're around six weeks almost seven. Now we won't be able to tell the sex of the baby til' you're four months." She turned off the machine and wiped the gel off Sam's belly.

"Now you straighten yourself out and I'll meet you outside. We'll discuss future appointments." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Sam fixed his clothes and wiped his eyes. He was very happy that he had gotten to see his baby. He couldn't wait to be a father. When he walked out of the room Stacey and Ashley were talking. Ashley had a card and a bottle of pills in her hands. They noticed him and smiled.

"Okay Sam here's a card with your next appointment and here are your pre-natal vitamins. Oh and you might want to drink peppermint tea for the morning sickness. I know it must suck." She handed him the card and bottle. "Thank you very much Ashley. Seeing my baby today has me excited, I can't wait for he or she to be born." Sam put the card away in his wallet. "You're welcome, I'll see you here again in a month."

"'Kay, well bye sis. I'll see ya' later." Stacey headed for the door.

"Yea' bye Ashley."

"Bye Sam." Sam followed Stacey out.

In the car Stacey asked Sam questions about the baby. Sam happily answered all of them, seeing his baby inside of him made him feel like if there was a light at the end of the tunnel. He wasn't going to be alone and on top of that he was going to have someone to love and they were going to love him back. He knew he sounded like a girl, but really didn't care. He had another thought.

"Hey Stacey I wanna change my phone, is there someplace you can take me where I can do that?" Sam asked.

"Yea' I'll take ya' there now…You're doing this so the guy can't call you right?" Stacey asked as she looked for the phone place.

"Yeah and so he won't track me, I forgot we set up our phones to have that special tracker just in case one of us got lost. I really don't want him to find me, I need to move on just like he did." He hoped Dean hadn't thought of using it yet.

"How long did you know this guy for? 'Cause it must've been pretty serious what you two had if you had that set-up."

"We've known each other our whole lives, ever since I was a baby. We never dated, we just got drunk one night and had sex. I was happy, but it turned out he wasn't. I was even going to tell him the feelings I had for him, but he didn't even give me the chance to talk. He just wanted to forget that it ever happened. So I stayed quiet and did what he wanted. When I found out I was pregnant I was happy and scared to tell him, but I knew he had the right to know. Then he blew me off and gave me attitude and told me to wait til' later, which wasn't gonna happen I know him and I decided to leave and now he's never gonna know about our child." Sam looked out the window.

"I'm sorry Sam that sucks. He doesn't deserve to know if you ask me. I think you're doing the right thing, starting out fresh, moving on, forgetting about that asshole…Are you going to tell your kid about its other Father?" Stacey was shocked at hearing the story, she felt really bad for Sam.

"Yea' I am, I'm not gonna hide anything from my child. It's gonna know everything they wanna know and I'm going to tell it about its other Dad, they have a right to know and Dean isn't a bad guy. He's a great guy among other things and I know he would've made a great Father. He just fucked up after our one night together." Sam had both hands on his stomach, it was soothing for him.

"Great guy! Great guy! Sam this Dean character is NOT a great guy! He hurt you and didn't care. He used you and then threw you away. I just cannot see a great guy there. You're in love with him that's why you're defending him right now, but when you get over him you'll see that he was an asshole and not a "great guy". Believe me I know." Stacey exploded.

"He really is a great guy, it's only after we slept together that he got like that. That and his new girlfriend. She blinded him to everything else but her I guess…Stacey what happened? Some guy hurt you?" He looked at her.

"Whatever you say and yea' some fucker did hurt me…It…it happened almost three years ago. Me and my ex had been together for four years, we had known each other since senior year in high school. I thought he was sweet and sensitive and an all around good guy. Well anyways one night he was buggin' me to sleep with him since we hadn't done that yet. I wasn't ready and he kept insisting, so he gave me an ultimatum. He would dump me if I didn't prove my love to him, which was basically sleeping with him. Stupidly I said yes. He wasn't even sweet about it, he was rough and it hurt. He knew I was a virgin, but he didn't care about how I felt. All he wanted was a good fuck…Then later on I found out I was pregnant and at first he pretended that he cared and that he was happy, but it was all a lie. He was cheating on me with some other ho and thought I wasn't going to find out, then he said he didn't love me and that I was a slut and that the baby wasn't his. He left me and I got so depressed that I…I…had a miscarriage. It was going to be a girl…To this day he doesn't know what happened, I've never heard from him after all this time and I wanna keep it that way. I'm happier and I feel better now. My family and friends helped me through it for which I'm grateful…" They arrived at the phone place and parked the car. Stacey looked at Sam. "That's one of the main reasons I decided to help you Sam. You're going through something huge and I wasn't gonna let you go through it alone." She grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. "I'm happy that you decided to stay, you won't ever regret your choice." She smiled.

"Thanks for telling me your story Stacey, you didn't have to…I'm happy I stayed too and I know I won't regret it." He squeezed her hand right back and smiled.

Dean had gone about his day like if everything was normal, Jo kept a close eye on him during breakfast. Luckily he had to work even though his mind was not in what he was doing. He kept thinking about his Sammy, he wished there was a way he could track him down. He knew that when his little brother didn't want to be found, he could never be tracked. All of a sudden he remembered what he and Sam had set up. It had helped when Sam had run away when he was possessed by Meg. He took a break and went on the computer and went to their phone company's website. He went in his account and put the code he needed to find his little brother's location. The computer was a little slow and he had to wait a little. He was happy and felt stupid that he hadn't thought of it before, he was going to find his little brother and apologize. When the screen loaded it said that the phone he was tracking did not exist. Dean was puzzled and tried again, and again he got the same response. He got out of the website and took out his phone and dialed Sam's number. All he got was a machine saying that the number he was trying to call was disconnected. Dean almost threw the phone at the wall, but put it back in his pocket. He thought, "Fuck! He got rid of his phone, he knew I was going to that…What am I gonna do now? I can't keep waiting like this, doin' nothin'. Bobby better give me some news soon, I'mma go crazy if I don't find out anything!" Dean took some very deep breaths and went back to work.

Later that night Sam was alone in his apartment. He had called Ash to give him his new number and to tell him that he was safe and that he already had a job and a home. Ash was happy for him and made Sam promise him that he was going to call him at least once a week. He also told him about Dean, but Sam really didn't care at the moment and Ash stopped talking about him. After a couple of minutes they hung up, they didn't want the people at the Roadhouse to get suspicious.

Sam had turned down Stacey's offer of sleeping in her guest room til' he got his furniture. He was going to camp out on the floor in his bedroom. Sam was in the living room, it was empty except for a couple of pictures that he had gotten at the store and hung up. He looked around the room and smiled, "This is our home now baby."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay after this chapter this story is gonna take an unexpected turn, but I promise you guys that you're gonna like it. Also I'm planning on doing a couple of one-shots when I'm done with this story, they'll be like small continuations to this one.


	8. Visits and Surprises Pt 1

**A/N:** Hey everybody!! I know you all might wanna kill me for taking so long to update, but I had my birthday that passed and then I had my surgery to remove my friggin wisdom teeth. Which the anesthesia wore off in the middle of surgery so I felt when they yanked out my last tooth and stitched me up, but I couldn't tell the doctors cause I couldn't move or open my eyes. SCARY I know, but I'm getting better. I still have pain, but at least I was able to finish this for you guys :-)

And to one of my readers, you know who you are ;-p Let me know if you like what I did for you :-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to Kripke :-(

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Visits and Surprises Pt.1**

The alarm clock had just gone off. Sam turned and looked at the time and groaned. He loved his job and didn't mind having to get up early, but today he felt so worn out. At least he got to leave early because he had an appointment with Doctor Ashley. Today they were going to find out the sex of the baby. The previous month they couldn't 'cause of the way the baby had been facing.

Sam was already five months pregnant. He had a small, but noticeable baby bump. While working he was always found with a hand rubbing soothingly over his belly. Three months had passed and he still hadn't seen or talked to Dean. He would call Ash and they would talk about everything, but when it came to talking about Dean, Sam never wanted to talk about him. Obviously he would ask how he was doing, but that was it. Ash always replied the same thing, he's fine even though sometimes he looked like he was on auto-pilot and that he seemed to be moving on. Sam wanted more than anything to go back to Dean, but he couldn't. He had more priorities like preparing for his baby's arrival even though that was four months away. Little by little and saving the money he made at the diner, Sam had started buying the baby's things. He first bought the crib. It was expensive and had to save up a lot for it, but he wanted to buy a brand new crib for his baby. He was determined to buy everything on his own. He felt like if he was back in his Stanford days when he was alone and didn't have any contact with Dean.

Sam turned off the alarm and groaned as he stood up. Lately he would need to stay still for a moment. His balance was off due to the baby, but he was getting used to the extra weight.

He gently patted his belly, "Morning baby, hope you're doing alright in there. Love you." He smiled.

He went to his closet and got out his uniform which consisted of a polo shirt with the diner's logo and a pair of jeans. As he was putting on his jeans he noticed they were getting harder to close. He sighed, knowing he had to buy bigger jeans and shirts. At least the morning sickness was a thing of the past. He still would get sick once in a while, but not as bad as before. He finished doing all his needs then walked to Stacey's apartment. She gave Sam a ride the days they worked together. On his way to her, Mrs. Andrews stopped him.

"Morning Sam, how are you and the little one doing today?" She gave him a hug as she always did everytime she saw him.

"Mornin' Mrs. Andrews. We're doing just fine. Today I find out if it's a boy or a girl." His smile was blinding. He was dying to find out the sex of his baby.

"Oh I can tell you're excited. You'll have to tell me when you find out. I want to make a baby blanket, but I need to know if it's a boy or a girl to get the right embroidery." She smiled. "Well I'll leave you…You better come and see me later." She patted him on the shoulder.

"'Kay." He watched her walk away then made his way over to Stacey's.

"Mornin' Sam, ready to work?" She greeted him then turned to lock her door.

"Mornin' Stace. Not really, I feel tired today." Sam leaned against the column.

"Ash did say that you were gonna feel that way some days."

"I know." He sighed, he hated feeling weak.

"You could always call in sick, Adam would understand."

"No it's alright. I can't afford missing a day." They made their way to her car.

Benny's Diner was always full with the locals. During his three months working there, Sam got to know mostly everybody. Everyone that worked at the diner treated him like family. No one knew the real reason why he was there, only Stacey knew part of the story. Rachel fell in love with Sam as soon as she met him just like Mrs. Andrews did. She usually made him meals to take home. He loved her cooking. Henry, Rick, Elias, and Mike were Sam's buddies. Whenever he hung out with them he remembered all the good times he had with his guy friends back at Stanford. Those thoughts never made him sad anymore. Out of all the guys Mike was the closest to him, he also had a crush on Sam. No one knew except for Elias and Stacey. Elias was the comedian of the group. Henry and Rick were the pranksters. Kasey and Chelsea liked to coddle Sam ever since they found out he was pregnant, much to his embarrassment. Stacey and Kasey reminded him of Jessica except that the girls were brunettes. Chelsea reminded him of Rebecca. Days at the diner were never dull with them there. Sam felt at ease which was good for his pregnancy. He thought he was going to be the outcast, but surprisingly he got along with everybody the first day.

Sam was already serving a customer when Adam walked up to him,"Hey Sam, Stacey says you're not feeling so good today. Is that true?"

Sam sighed, "I just feel a little tired that's it. Anyways that's normal in any pregnancy." Stacey liked to mother Sam along with the other girls.

"You can take the rest of the day off. I don't want you overdoing yourself." Adam remembered when his wife was pregnant and got like that.

"No it's alright, I'll be fine. I have to leave in an hour anyways. I have a doctor's appointment." He smiled.

"Okay an hour and then out. No fainting is allowed here." He laughed.

"Hey, I've never fainted!" Sam defended.

"I know and we ain't gonna have that today either. I'll leave you to your work." Adam left Sam and went to his office in the back.

An hour later Sam's shift was over, the problem was that Stacey was still working. He had been planning on walking to the appointment since the office wasn't far, but with the way he was feeling he knew he would wear himself out even more. Mike was keeping an eye on him ever since Stacey told him how Sam was feeling.

"Yo Sam ya' okay?" Mike walked up to him.

"Yea' just trying to figure out how I'm going to make it to my appointment. I was planning on walking, but I just can't." He sat on one of the stools.

"I could take you." Mike said quickly.

"You're working though." Sam looked at him.

"I get off in five minutes, wait for me right here and I'll be back." He smiled.

"'Kay. Thanks man." Sam returned the smile. He was completely oblivious to Mike's crush on him.

Mike walked off to finish serving his last customer of the day. During those five minutes he kept looking back at Sam when he wasn't paying attention. Elias noticed though and went up to Mike when he was putting away his notepad.

"Dude you seriously need a drool-guard." Elias laughed at Mike's expression.

"What the hell are ya' talkin' about?" Mike looked everywhere but at his friend.

"Ya' know you should ask him out on a date already. He's single and even though he's pregnant he's a good guy and not to mention hot and adorable." He waggled his eyebrows.

"I can't. Like you said, he's preggers and the last thing he needs is a boyfriend at the moment. Besides him and Stacey are pretty close and I think there might be some feelings between them." He sighed.

"I still say you should ask him." Elias still pushed the topic.

"I'll think about it man, okay?" Mike sighed again.

"Good." Mike went over to Sam while Elias got back to work.

Sam was looking through a baby book that he had bought as soon as he found a bookstore. It explained month to month what was happening to his body and to the baby. It also explained the changes his male body was going to do twenty four hours before he would go into labor. That part had him freaked out a little, but if other guys could do it then why not him. He just felt weirded out that he was going to have an extra hole down there. Ashley had assured him that most first time pregnant males felt the same as him. Sam was too caught up in his reading that he didn't notice Mike.

"Yo Sammy!" Sam was startled, but not by Mike, but because of the nickname.

"Please don't call me that." He said quickly. Tears were already forming and he didn't want them to fall. 'Damn hormones' he thought.

"Sorry dude didn't mean to offend ya'." Mike felt immediately bad for making his crush upset.

"No it's okay, I'm the one who's sorry. I overreacted for something stupid. Just…I hate that nickname, it brings back memories that I prefer not to remember." He closed the book.

"No problem it's already out of my vocabulary and I'll make sure no one says it either. Now let's go and get you to your appointment." Mike smiled and helped him off the stool.

Ashley was finishing with an expectant mother when Sam walked into the office. She noticed that he didn't come alone.

"Hi Sam. Hi Mike. Sam you're looking a little pale today. You alright?" Ashley went into doctor mode quickly.

"Yea' m'just tired today." He smiled.

"Oh okay. Well let's see if today your little bugger is facing the right way and not hiding itself from again." She laughed remembering the previous month. Sam followed her to one of the rooms while Mike watched them go. He sighed and sat down.

Sam was already laying on the table by the time Ashley turned the machine on. She laughed at him.

"Looks like someone is anxious." She chuckled.

"Hey we're a month overdue in finding out what I'm having. I think you would be anxious too!" He grinned knowing he was right.

"Okay true." She smiled.

Ashley took the gel and spread some on Sam's growing tummy. He still flinched whenever she did that, but not like the first time. She passed the wand over his stomach and smiled big when she found what she was looking for.

"Sam your baby's facing the right way this time! You see? Look there's the face, its little arms and legs and…are you ready to find out what you're having?" She was excited for Sam.

"You seriously did not ask me that." He chuckled as he looked away from the screen and at her. She laughed.

"Congratulations Sam, it's a boy!" She knew she had tears in her eyes and didn't care. "You're having a baby boy."

"A boy." He whispered. "I'm having a little boy." Big fat tears were rolling down his cheeks. He reached out and touched the screen.

"I bet you definitely want pictures to show off don't ya'?" She gave Sam a hug.

"Hell yeah. Stacey and Mrs. Andrews are just as anxious to know." He wiped the tears and kept looking at the screen while Ashley made copies.

"Here ya' go Sam. I took the picture in three different positions and this one says a little something extra so you can surprise everyone." She handed him the pictures.

"Thanks Ashley. You don't know how happy you've made me today." He put the pictures away safely in his wallet.

"I have a vague idea." She gave a soft smile. "'Kay, I'll see ya' here next month. Now get out of here and go show those pictures to everyone." She gave him a card with the time of his next appointment.

"Bye Ashley." Sam went to the waiting room where Mike was at. Mike stood up upon seeing him.

"So what are ya' having? I heard excited screams and laughing in there."

"Here I'll show ya' the pictures and you'll find out." Sam took the pictures out of his wallet and handed them to Mike.

"Oh my God!" Mike smiled when he got to the last one. "It's a boy!" He gave Sam a hug. "Congrats dude."

"Thanks man. Let's go back to the diner and show everyone else. They'll kill me if I don't." He never thought he would be so happy by just finding out the sex of his baby.

"No doubt about that." They made their way to the car. Sam was holding the pictures with care. He didn't want them to get messed up. He had all of them in a small album.

The car ride was full of talks about the baby. Sam practically jumped out of the car when they arrived at the diner. Mike chuckled as he followed Sam. He thought, 'God he's so cute.'

Chelsea was the first who noticed Sam walked in. She rushed towards him then everyone else saw and followed.

"So did you find out this time huh Sam?" Chelsea asked excitedly.

"Here ya' go." Sam handed her the pictures.

Everyone stood around her and looked at the pictures. When they got to the picture that said it's a boy all the girls squealed. The guys gave Sam hugs and pats on the back. When they were done, all the girls engulfed him in a big hug.

"Congrats Sam. I can't believe it, a little baby boy. He better look like you!" Stacey was happy for Sam, he seemed to be moving on just fine.

"That baby is going to be spoiled rotten." Kasey said and Rachel agreed.

Everyone in the diner said congrats to Sam. They talked about the baby for a long while. All the excitement made him tired. Mike noticed as usual.

"Hey Sam let's go. You need a nap, you're overdoing yourself. I'll drop you off." He helped Sam to the car after they said their goodbyes.

Sam was practically asleep by the time they made it to the apartment. Mike made Sam give him the keys. Inside he led Sam to his room and tucked Sam in. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Sweet dreams Sam." Mike whispered then left, making sure he locked the door behind him.

It was already dark outside by the time Sam woke up. He sat up and yawned. He smiled as he remembered everything that had happened earlier. He took out the pictures from his wallet and put them on the dresser.

"Let's go see what's for dinner baby boy." He rubbed his stomach.

He searched around in the kitchen and found what he was looking for. A tub of sour cream and a pack of oreos. He knew that wasn't enough for dinner and made a tuna sandwich. He read through his book while he ate. He couldn't wait to hold his baby in his arms. He wanted to see who the baby was going to look like more, him or his brother.

When he finished he went into the baby's nursery. The room was empty except for the crib that he and Stacey set up the day he bought it. He looked around the room and thought of what he was going to decorate it. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He wrote down the colors and everything else he would need.

An hour later he was still sitting there on the floor. He had written down a three page list of items. At the moment he was lost in his thoughts, thinking about the future with the new addition. He was so caught up in his thoughts that at first he didn't notice the movement. He looked down at his tummy and waited. All of a sudden he felt it again, the kick was stronger this time. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He placed his hand over the area the baby had kicked, it was like if the baby knew and kicked again. Sam gasped, tears were freely rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey there baby boy, I see that you're awake." He laughed. He had never felt the baby move like that before, it had felt more like bubbles in his stomach.

Sam's thoughts then turned from the baby to Dean. His tears of joy became tears of sadness. He rubbed his stomach.

"I'm so sorry baby boy. I know I should be happy and I am, but I'm also sad that your other Daddy can't experience this moment. He won't be able to feel you move around and kick. He won't see my tummy grow as you grow within me. He doesn't even know you exist…I promise you that I'm gonna tell you all about him. Anything you ask I'll answer. You'll know everything about your other Daddy, you'll know about the hero he was. When you're older I'll tell you the truth about us. I love you too much to lie to you about anything." The baby sensed his father's distress and gave a gentle kick. Sam smiled, "I take it you don't want me to be sad anymore." He wiped the tears.

Sam got up of the floor, he had some trouble 'cause of his growing stomach. He went to his room and got ready for bed. The whole day's events plus the breakdown wore him out completely.

"Night baby, wait til' everybody finds out that you're finally moving. They'll never leave us in peace." He gave a small chuckle. He looked at the baby's recent pictures on the nightstand then fell asleep.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Ever since that night that Jo gave Dean attitude she became even more of a bitch. She was more demanding and if she thought that he was thinking about Sam instead of her, she would go off on him. Dean would just take it and not say anything. He didn't want to be alone. He couldn't find Sam and he didn't want to bother Bobby, so he would just take her shit, but the day he would find his brother, would be the day he would leave Jo Harvelle and beg his little brother for forgiveness. Just because he took Jo's bitching didn't mean that he wasn't tired of it, especially today.

Dean had just arrived home from work and Jo was already on his case. Ellen and Ash watched from the bar the whole argument. Ellen couldn't understand why her daughter was acting that way. If Dean left Jo, Ellen wouldn't feel any sympathy for her daughter.

Dean's face was getting redder and redder by the second til' he couldn't take it anymore and exploded.

"Jo shut the hell up! I've been taking this from you for three fucking months now. You may think you know what I may be thinking about, but the majority of the time you're wrong! And so what if I'm thinking about my brother. He's been my responsibility since I was four, so don't expect me to turn off my protective nature towards him easily 'cause it will never go away. I haven't seen him in three months. Three months Jo! I don't even know if he's okay or where he's at, so let's get some things straight. If you don't stop pestering me with your bullshit it'll be over between us!" The last part was an empty threat and he knew it. He stormed off to their room, leaving a stunned Jo standing there.

Ellen and Ash were shocked, Dean had never defended himself before, but they were secretly glad that he did. He had been acting so unlike himself those past few months that they were glad the old Dean Winchester was still in there. Ash went to his room, laughing all the way. The hunters and customers at the bar went back to what they were doing, but were silently chuckling. Jo huffed and stormed off to the kitchen.

Dean was coming out of the shower when he bumped into Ash.

"Hey dude you alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I'm just…I just didn't want to deal with her whiney crap today. I had a good day at work and came home to this." Dean sighed. "I need some air, just go out and get away from here for a bit."

"Well there's a bar on the other side of town. You could go there and relax for a while…" Ash would've said something more, but his phone rang.

"I'll let you get that. I'm gonna go get ready." He walked to his room. Ash went to his.

Ash saw that he had a missed call from Sam. He decided to go out back so nobody would overhear his conversation.

"Hello?" Sam was currently sitting on the couch marking off what he had bought for the baby that day.

"Hey Sam what's goin' on? How are ya' and baby doin'?" Ash looked around, making sure nobody had followed him outside.

"We're both fine and I have some news for you." Sam smiled as he felt the baby kick.

"What? Nothing bad right? Please tell me you're coming back home?" Ash rambled.

"Everything is fine and no I'm not going back there, _this_ is my home…I just called to tell you that I found out the sex of baby and…" Sam was cut off by an excited Ash.

"What is it? It's a boy isn't it?"

Sam laughed, "Yup you were right, it's a boy."

"I knew it! I told you it was gonna be a boy." Ash wanted to see Sam in person. He wanted to see how big his stomach was, where he was living, if he was really safe.

"Just because the baby's a Winchester and Dean's kid didn't mean that it was gonna automatically gonna be a boy."

"Still those two facts tip the scale towards boy." Ash grinned.

"Whatever man. Ya' wanna hear the other news?" Sam smiled.

"Duh."

"He kicked for the first time last night." Sam held the phone away from his ear as he knew that Ash was going to yell again.

"That's my nephew!...So when are ya' gonna tell me where you're living at so I can drop by?"

"Okay you can finally visit. Nobody will be suspicious if you leave for a couple of days?" Sam was worried that Dean would find him, but he really missed his friend.

"Don't worry about it, Ellen knows I like to take off once in a while." Ash was happy that Sam was finally going to let him see him.

"Okay well I live in North Dakota, in a small town called Regent. We can meet up at the diner I told you I work at. Don't worry about not finding the place it'll be easy."

"I'll get a bus ticket and see you soon dude. I've gotta go, Dean's around and I don't wanna risk getting caught, especially today."

"What do you mean? Is everything okay?" Sam was instantly worried.

"It's not life threatening, but I'll fill you in when I see ya'. Let's just say a lot has changed since ya' left." Ash explained cryptically.

"If you say so, but you let me know if it's really bad." Even with everything that had happened, if his big brother needed him Sam would go help him no matter what.

"Don't stress out man, it's not good for you or the baby. Dean's fine, Jo's the storm cloud here, but like I said I'll fill you in when I see ya'. I'll call ya' and let you know when I'm headin' over there 'kay." Ash tried to calm him down.

"Okay Ash, I'll see you soon." They hung up and Ash went back inside.

Dean was ready to go, he didn't even want to talk to Jo. Ash passed by him when he was heading outside.

"Yo Ash don't tell them where I'm going. I don't need anymore drama." He chuckled.

"Oh don't ya' worry 'bout that, I won't say anythin'. You need a break anyways." Ash went to his room.

On his way to the bar Dean put his music on loudly. Metallica always soothed him when he was stressed or angry. He was glad he was having a night to himself away from Jo-zilla.

The bar wasn't as packed as the Roadhouse, but it was still full. There were two pool tables, but he wasn't planning on playing. He went straight to the bar and took a seat.

Two hours had gone by and Dean was enjoying himself. He was sipping his second beer when a young woman sat next to him. She was tall and had medium blonde hair. She was dressed conservatively. Dean thought she looked hot. A complete different version of what Jo looked like.

"Hey there sweetheart, how are you doing this evening?" Dean so needed to get the hang of things again.

"I'm fine and you are?" She smiled at him.

"I'm Dean." He held out his hand. They shook hands.

"Hi Dean, I'm Krystal. Are you new here? I've never seen you here before."

"I've never been to this bar before. I live on the other side of town."

"Oh, so what brought you to this side?" Krystal thought Dean looked hot and that he needed someone to talk to.

"I...I got into a nasty fight with my girlfriend…Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it to stay with her…" He needed to let out what he was feeling and Krystal seemed like the type that listened and didn't judge.

"Why? Let me guess, she's the jealous type?"

"Yup and it's not cause of another girl. She's jealous of my brother." Dean took a sip of his beer.

"Your brother?" Krystal was confused.

"Yea'. You see my brother left one day without saying anything to anyone and I'm still upset and I'm worried about him since I've taken care of him since I was four and he was six months. She doesn't understand that I just can't stop worrying, I'll always worry. No, she's being a bitch 'cause all the attention is not on her like she says it's supposed to be. I'm so tired of her…Everyday she yells at me and I haven't done anything wrong. Today it really pissed me off and I left and came here. I don't want to see her at the moment.

"Wow she sounds like a selfish bitch that wants everything her way…What you need is to have some fun and forget about Miss Bitchy for the remainder of the night." She placed her hand on his thigh.

"Really and what do you suggest I do?" He leaned towards her.

"Well I think _we_ should dance and have some drinks and then go back to my place and _fuck_." She whispered all this seductively in his ear.

He grinned, "Now that sounds like a plan." He stood up and held out his hand which she took happily.

Dean and Krystal drank and danced for an hour before things started to get hot between them. She gave him a fierce kiss and pulled him away from the dance floor.

"I think we should move this party to somewhere private." Krystal kissed Dean again.

"I totally agree." Dean was just about to kiss her when he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He saw that it was Jo calling. He pressed ignore then kissed Krystal.

She laughed, "Your girlfriend wasn't it?"

"What girlfriend?" He grinned

"Let's go cowboy."

They left the bar and went to her place, where they had wild and crazy sex. After a small nap Dean headed back home. The Roadhouse had been closed for the past hour, but he had a key to get in. He knew Jo was waiting for him in their room, but Dean wasn't going there. He wanted her to stew in her own juices for the remainder of the night. Dean slept in Sam's room, feeling no guilt for cheating on Jo.

The next day Dean woke up to Jo's presence in the room.

"Dean we need to talk." Jo spoke before Dean had a chance to sit up.

"Ugh Jo it's too early in the friggin' mornin' for you to start with your whining." Dean groaned.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. I've been a heartless bitch…and I promise to never do it again if you forgive me. And I'll forgive you for cheating on me." She sat down on the bed opposite from him.

Dean's head snapped up, "What?!"

"Oh come on, you got back late, your clothes are rumpled, and there's lipstick on the collar of your shirt. I'm not stupid, but I forgive you. Now do you forgive me?" She would say anything just so Dean wouldn't leave her. She wasn't sorry and she was pissed that he had cheated on her.

"Fine I'll forgive you this once, but if you start being a bitch again I'm gone for good…I promise no more cheating." He looked at her seriously.

"Deal." She gave him a sweet smile and kissed him. He groaned inwardly wishing it was Sam he was kissing. It had even felt weird with Krystal, but that was just an act of rebellion.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Ever since Stacey had found out that the baby had kicked she wouldn't leave Sam alone. She always wanted to touch Sam's belly so she could feel the baby kicking. Sam always smiled at her eagerness.

Today they were in the nursery folding and putting away the baby clothes. Between Sam, Stacey, Mrs. Andrews, Rachel, Kasey, and Chelsea, the baby was going to have clothes to last him til' he was five. As Sam was putting a stack of clothes in one of the drawers the baby decided to kick up a storm. He chuckled as he felt the baby. Stacey automatically knew what was going on and placed a hand on Sam's stomach. She smiled as she felt the kicks. They looked at each other.

For the past few months Sam and Stacey had felt something grow between them. They didn't understand what it was. It was either growing love or a strong sibling type relationship. There was one way to find out and they took a chance and kissed. When they broke apart they looked at each other. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

"Wow, we're better off as friends." Stacey looked at the baby clothes on the dresser.

"Yeah…Don't worry Stace you'll find someone." Sam smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So will you Sam. You'll get through this and you'll fall in love and be happy." She squeezed one of his hands, he squeezed hers right back.

They got back to what they were doing and worked in companiable silence for a while then they talked about baby names. Sam had already thought about a name for a boy, but wasn't going to tell anybody. He wanted to keep it a secret til' the baby was born.

Later that night Mike decided to call Stacey and find out what she really felt for Sam.

"Mike, me and Sam are just friends. We're more like brother and sister than anything else…I think ya' should give it a shot." Stacey thought Mike and Sam would make a good couple.

"That's what Elias told me, but I dunno. I don't think Sam's looking for a relationship at the moment. He's got more important things to worry about." Mike sounded sad.

"Just ask him on a date. Take him somewhere peaceful where you and him can talk. You'll find out if he's ready for a relationship of not. Maybe you'll be the one who'll make Sam forget the pain that he's been through." Stacey tried to convince him.

"Fine I'll listen to you and Elias. You two are annoying when ya' get in your stubborn streaks." He chuckled.

"Well it's the only way you'll do anything." She smiled.

Sam was on his break when Mike cornered him. Elias and Stacey knew what was going to happen, so they stopped what they were doing and watched the two men.

"Hey Sam there's something I've been wanting to ask you, but I…I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything…" Mike was beet red.

"What is it?" Sam noticed how nervous Mike was.

"I…I would like to know if you would go on a date with me?" There, he finally said what he'd been wanting to ask for the past couple of weeks.

Sam was shocked, "Umm…uh can I think about it? I'll have an answer before I get off work."

"Sure it's no problem, ya' don't even have to give an answer today." He looked at his hands.

"It's okay I'll have my answer for you today." Sam gave a shy smile.

Mike went back to work while Sam stayed stunned. He was lucky he was already sitting or he would've fallen from shock. He never thought anybody would ever have a crush on him, especially since he was pregnant. He didn't know what to do, he hadn't even noticed that Mike had feelings for him. Sam only saw Mike as a very good friend. The only guy he had set his eyes on was Dean. He sighed, he didn't know whether to give it a chance or not.

Elias had just gotten on break when he found Sam deep in thought. He knew Sam was thinking about Mike's question. So he decided to help Mike out.

"Hey Sam what's goin' on?" Elias sat down next to him.

"Nothing, just about to get back to work. You?" Sam started to pick up his garbage.

"Nothing really…So Mike asked you out?" Elias said casually.

Sam looked at him with wide eyes, "How did you…" He was cut off.

"I convinced him to ask ya'."

"Okay and what? You're here to convince me to go out with him?" Sam asked wearily.

"Hell ya' dude! Look it's just one date. Mikey's a really good guy, just give him a chance. He ain't fast either if you catch my drift. He'll respect you and treat you right…So what do you say?" He hoped that he could convince Sam.

"Umm I don't know…" Sam was still nervous about the whole thing.

"C'mon just go out with him once and see how it turns out." Elias insisted.

"O…okay I'll go out with him." He didn't know if it was a good idea or not since they worked together, but he deserved to have some fun.

"Awesome dude! You won't regret it, I can promise you that." Elias' smile was blinding.

Before Sam and Stacey left, Sam stopped Mike and told him that he had his answer. Mike was afraid of what it was going to be.

"So…so what's your answer?" He unknowingly held his breath as he waited for Sam to respond.

"Yes I'll go on a date with you." Sam replied shyly. He felt like if he was back in high school.

"Really?" Mike's face brightened.

"Yeah." Sam blushed a little.

"Okay well I'll call you to set a time and day." He was excited.

"'Kay, I'll see ya' tomorrow." He walked to the car quickly.

When Sam and Stacey were gone, Mike all but ran over to Elias. He couldn't wait to tell his friend, not knowing that Elias already knew.

"So…what he say?" Elias faked that he didn't know.

"He said yes! Can ya' believe it? Sam said yes. I thought for sure that he was gonna say no." Mike couldn't contain his happiness any longer.

In the car Stacey wondered what Sam had told Mike. She asked him if Mike had asked him on a date.

"Was everyone in on this except me?" Sam asked surprised.

"Nope only me and Elias know and we're the ones that convinced him to ask ya'." She smiled.

"I know, Elias told me that. Also to answer your question, I said yes to him." He looked out the window.

"You did?! Oh my God that's great!" She squealed.

"Yeah great." Sam gave a fake smile and looked out the window again.

"Hey what's wrong? You don't sound happy to have accepted." Stacey parked her car in the parking lot near her apartment building.

"It's just that…I wasn't expecting it and I only see him as a friend and…and…" Sam didn't want to say the real reason why he couldn't be happy.

"You're afraid he's gonna treat ya' like Dean did?"

"Yea'." He lied.

"Well he's not. You're gonna have fun and you'll be glad you accepted. Mike's not a jerk." Stacey reassured him. She felt bad for Sam, she had trouble trusting guys too.

"I know…I'm going home, I'm tired. I'll c'ya tomorrow." Sam gave her a hug and left.

"C'ya." She watched him go then went to her own home.

Sam had managed to open his door and get inside before he burst into tears. He didn't understand why he felt so upset about the whole situation. He slid down to the floor, his back supported by the door.

"I know why…Dean." He whispered to himself. "I wish he was you Dean…Why couldn't you be in love with me? I wish it was you asking me on a date not Mike." The tears kept falling. "But if you can be happy with someone then I can try to be happy too. I'll go out with Mike and try to have a good time…" He wiped his face. "Damn hormones, make me cry for every little thing." He got up from the floor and went to his room.

As soon as Sam layed down, his phone rang. He cleared his throat and answered.

"Hi Ash." Sam's voice sounded rough because of the crying.

"Hey Sam. What's wrong?" Ash thought Sam's voice sounded off.

"Nothing. What's going on?" He quickly deflected the question.

"I…I just wanted to let ya' know that I arrive tomorrow night. Are ya' sure everything's okay? You sound like you've been cryin'?" He was worried about his friend.

"It's that…that…Can we talk about it when you arrive? I'm too tired tonight." Sam was afraid he was going to burst into tears again.

"Okay Sam, you get some sleep. With baby comin' you need all the sleep you can get. I'll call ya' tomorrow when I arrive."

"'Kay, bye." They hung up and Sam went to take a shower and get changed for bed.

After getting a good night's sleep, Sam cheered up. He was still uncertain about the date, but was excited that he was going to see Ash after three long months away from the Roadhouse. He was finally going to see a familiar face. Before he went to work, he cleaned up his place a bit.

The day went by fast. Sam noticed that Mike smiled at him more while Elias and Stacey grinned. Sam had told Stacey that Ash was coming to visit. She had heard a little about him, but was looking forward to meeting him.

At half past eight Ash called Sam, letting him know that he had just arrived.

"Just head over to the diner. I just got out of work, I'm waiting for my friend to finish.

Five minutes later Ash walked through the doors of the diner. Sam's face lit up when he saw him. The two of them hugged as soon as they reached each other. Mike saw all of this and frowned.

"Damn Sam look at you!" Ash held Sam at arms length. "Pregnancy suits ya' dude." He smiled.

"Thanks Ash." Sam blushed. "I can't believe you're here."

"I'm glad that I'm finally able to see ya'. You hid well for these past few months.

"Well now you've seen me and I bet you're tired, but first I've gotta introduce you to my friends."

Since the diner was near closing Sam was able to gather everyone without any problems. He introduced Ash to everybody, but Mike was still feeling jealous. He thought that Sam liked Ash because he had never seen him that happy other than the day he found out the sex of the baby. He was going to find out what was Ash's deal. After a while of talking Stacey mentioned that it was time to go. They said their goodbyes and left. Mike left right after them with a quiet goodbye, nobody understood his attitude.

When they got to the apartments Stacey said bye to the guys and promised to hang out with them the next day. Ash was happy for Sam. He had a nice apartment and it was in a healthy environment, not like the old moldy apartments all of them lived at one time or another.

Ash sat in the kitchen while Sam prepared him a sandwich. He noticed how at peace Sam looked.

"So I'm guessin' that's the Stacey chick that helped ya'?"

"Yea'. She likes to mother me a lot." Sam smiled.

"I'm relieved that you have people around ya' that care. No offence, but you would be stressed if you were living back home." Ash took the plate Sam held out to him.

"What is goin' on at the Roadhouse? You didn't want to tell me over the phone." Sam sat down across from Ash with a peanut-butter and pickle sandwich.

"Well since ya' left everything has changed. Remember how lovey-dovey Dean and Jo used to be? Well now they're not. All they do is argue and fight about everything. Actually Jo argues and fights, Dean just stands there."

"What the hell! Why?" Sam was stunned

"'Cause of you. I know you don't wanna hear this, but Dean misses you. The first night after you left he slept in your room. Sometimes he still does that. He's always calling Bobby to see if he has found any trace of you. He can't stop blaming himself for your running away…"

"And how does Jo fit into this?" Sam cut Ash off.

"Well everytime she sees Dean deep in thought, she assumes that he's automatically thinking about you. So she starts yellin' and screamin'. It doesn't even matter where they're at. Sometimes you can hear them in their room, other times right at the bar in front of everybody. Like the other day he had just gotten home from work and she just went crazy on the dude, but this time it was different. This time he blew up on her. He gave her an ultimatum which she had a whole night to think about since he left after giving his piece. Unfortunately they made up and so far everything's been peaceful." He took the last bite of his sandwich.

"And what does Ellen say about this?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She wouldn't blame Dean if he left Jo and neither would I."

"Okay that wasn't something I expected to hear, but Dean made his choice and now he's gonna have to deal with it." Sam patted his belly. The baby decided to kick his daddy which made Sam smile.

"What you smilin' at?" Ash was puzzled.

"Come here and I'll show ya'." He waited til' Ash was in front of him.

Sam stood up and took one of Ash's hands and placed it just a little off the center of his belly and waited. Ash looked at him like if he was crazy, then he felt it. He looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"Did he just?" Ash kept his hand where it was.

"Yup, he kicked." Sam smiled proudly. The baby gave another kick.

"That's my nephew. He knows when his Uncle is around." Ash got a little sentimental.

After a while the guys went to bed. It took Sam a while to fall asleep. He kept thinking about everything that Ash had told him about Dean. Though Dean had disappointed him again by staying with Jo.

* * *

**A/N:** Part 2 is coming very very very soon!!


	9. Chapter 8: Visits and Surprises Pt 2

**A/N:** Here as promised is part 2. Hope ya'll like it :-)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Visits and Surprises Pt. 2**

During Ash's stay with Sam, he got to know Stacey. The two of them instantly hit it off right away though he could feel she was holding back. Sam noticed the spark between them and would find ways to leave them alone. He wanted his two friends to be happy and he knew that if they paired up they would be.

Sam also told Ash about Mike and the date. He told him his real feelings about the whole thing and asked for Ash's opinion. Ash told him to go for it and have some fun, he didn't need anything serious right now. Only if that he didn't feel comfortable to go through with it, then to cancel it. Sam felt some relief after talking to Ash, he's the only one who actually understood what was really going on with him.

Whenever Stacey and Ash were together they were always flirting. He could make her laugh and she even liked his mullet. She liked the fact that he was the opposite of her ex. He was weird about some things, but she wouldn't want him any other way. Though because of her ex she was having trouble letting him in. Ash had asked her on a date and she had nervously accepted. It turned out that both Ash and Stacey had fun. She learned more about him, like where he went to school and why he left. She didn't tell him about her ex or the baby she lost, but if he gave her time she would probably be able to tell him. Ash promised to take her out again the next time he would visit.

"Now I have more reasons to return sooner. I have my friend, my nephew, and you Stace. We're gonna be miles apart, but I ain't plannin' on forgettin' about ya'. We still got another date. Plus we got the phone and the computer. I'll be back before ya' know it." He gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be waitin' Ash. Don't ya break your promise." She smiled.

"I won't." He hugged her again.

A week passed by and everyday they talked on the phone and texted each other. Sam had never seen Stacey as happy as she was now. Mike was jealous of Ash. Whenever he was around Mike would stay away from them. He hadn't even had the chance to ask Sam about Ash, but now he did.

"Hey Sam can I ask ya' something?" Mike had dropped Sam off that day.

"Sure what's up?" Sam let them into the apartment.

"Is Ash more than a friend to you? Like do I even have a chance with you?" Mike got right to the point.

"No man, me and Ash are just old friends. He helped me out a lot when I used to live at the Roadhouse. Haven't ya' noticed that him and Stacey have a thing?" Sam couldn't believe Mike was jealous of Ash.

"They do? I just…I saw you and him together all the time and I thought…"

"Me and Ash hadn't seen each other in three months, of course we would be stuck like glue. You should've just asked me about that sooner." Sam smiled. "Our date is still on, but it has to wait til' I get back."

"Where ya' goin'?" Mike hoped it would've been sooner.

"I'm goin' to go see another old friend. He's been like a Father to me ever since my Dad died. It's time he finds out that I'm pregnant."

"Oh, well I'll plan the date. How long are ya' gonna be gone?" Mike didn't want Sam to go.

"Just a few days." Sam was getting annoyed by all the questions. "Listen I'm kinda worn out, I'll see ya' at work. G'nite." Sam quickly opened the door hoping Mike would get the hint and leave.

"Yea' I'll see ya', you get some rest. You and the baby need it." Mike smiled.

A day later Sam was on his way to Bobby's. Luckily when Sam arrived Bobby was only working on a car and apparently had no visitors.

To say Bobby was shocked when he saw Sam was an understatement. He swore that one of these days the Winchester boys were going to give him a heart attack.

Sam slowly walked towards Bobby. He had missed the older man terribly, but at the moment he was scared of what his reaction was going to be. Bobby didn't expect to see Sam at all, let alone PREGNANT.

"Hi Bobby." Sam blushed.

"Hey Sam how ya' been boy?" Bobby gave him a hug out of pure relief that the youngest Winchester was alive and well. Sam stiffened at first then melted into the hug.

"I've been good and as you can see, pregnant." He rubbed his tummy.

"Boy I should put you over my knee!" Bobby hollered at the young man after the shock and relief passed. "C'mon let's get inside you look wiped out." The car could be fixed another day.

Sam put his stuff in the room he and Dean usually stayed in. While Bobby cooked him a meal downstairs. When Sam got to the kitchen he sat down at the table. Bobby sat down across from him, a stern look on his face.

"I know that you're mad and you have every right to be, but I…I had to leave Bobby…" Sam tried to explain.

"Of course I have a damn right to be mad. You disappeared Sam! You left without a word to anyone. You didn't call to say that you were okay, that you were safe. You could've called me…Now idgit number two can ya' tell me why ya' left?" Bobby's voice lowered as he finished chewing Sam out.

"I…I'm afraid to tell you. You'd hate me and you'd hate Dean. I wouldn't be able to deal with that…"Sam stared at his hands on the table.

"Sam ya' know ya' can tell me anything. I couldn't hate you or Dean. You boys are like sons to me and that's an upgrade 'cause when you were younger you were nephews." Bobby smiled and got Sam to smile a little.

"Not when I tell you how I got to be pregnant." He muttered.

"Please tell me. Let me be the judge." Bobby really wanted to know what caused Sam to leave.

"It's just…Well when me and Dean did our last hunt we went to a bar to celebrate and we kinda got drunk…and…and one thing led to another…and now I'm pregnant." He looked anywhere, but at Bobby.

"Okay…So you and Dean slept together. Is that what you're trying to say?" Bobby wanted to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Yes Sir." Sam was afraid that Bobby was going to yell at him.

"Is that why ya' left? Because you found out you were pregnant." Bobby's voice was surprisingly gentle.

"Not the whole reason…Wait! You're not disgusted by us?" Sam was surprised at Bobby's calmness.

"No Sam I'm not disgusted. You boys have always been closer than brothers should be. For Christ sakes you two share a room when you stay with me. Either way we're not normal people and never will be. We've seen and been through things that people only have nightmares about. That makes me a very open-minded person and the fact I've known you boys for years…Now tell me the reason why you left." Bobby smiled and encouraged Sam to talk.

"Dean." Sam simply stated.

"You left because of Dean? Don't tell me he disapproved of the pregnancy?" Dean hadn't mentioned anything about a pregnancy to him.

"No…He doesn't know…After it happened, Dean regretted it and wanted it forgotten. So I went along with it. We went to the Roadhouse to visit and _he_ decided that we should live there and then he hooked up with Jo and that's when he changed. He ignored me and sometimes he was a jerk. Then two months later I found out I was pregnant. I was going to tell him that same night, but again he was a jerk and just left me standing there and went out with Jo. That's when I decided I would leave and that I wouldn't tell him about the baby. He doesn't deserve to know Bobby. He hurt me in so many ways and he never noticed…" Sam started to cry.

Bobby grabbed one of Sam's hands and gently squeezed it, "Sam are you in love with Dean?"

"Yes…My feelings started a couple of months after Dad…died. That's why it hurts, especially whenever I saw him with Jo."

"It's okay Sam and don't worry I'm not going to tell Dean about it either. If you don't want him to know then he won't…You still could've come to me. Do ya' know how scared me and your brother have been? You didn't and don't have to go through this alone."

"I'm sorry, but I knew Dean would go to you first and someone knew I was leaving. They promised not to tell and they didn't."Sam explained.

"Who the hell knew? We questioned everyone we could think of." Bobby was perplexed.

"Ash. He knew about everything. He even knows about my feelings for Dean…He noticed and talked to me about it and I admitted everything."

"Ash? We questioned him. Wow I didn't suspect of him knowing. That's a surprise."

"He's actually a good listener and gives good advice. People just don't understand him and don't give him enough credit."

"Now that we have all this cleared. How far along are ya?"

"I'm five months and it's gonna be a boy. I found that bit out this month." Sam gave a soft smile.

"Another Winchester boy…Your Daddy would've been proud and don't look at me like that. He certainly would've. He talked to me about you and Dean. He also noticed the closeness and didn't care as long as ya' both were happy."

"Thanks for telling me that Bobby. That was something I really needed to hear…There's something I wanted to ask you. I know Dad would agree with me and be happy with my decision." Sam hoped Bobby would accept.

"Ask away."

"Would you consider being my son's Grandfather? I mean he already has Aunts and Uncles, but he needs a Grandpa and I really want you to be Grandpa. After everything you've done for us, you're family even if not by blood…" Sam really wanted Bobby to say yes.

"I'd be honored to be that little guy's Grandpa Bob." Bobby's eyes were wet. He couldn't believe Sam had asked him that. "I never thought I would ever have a Grandkid."

"Thank you Bobby. This means a lot to me. I brought pictures of him to show you. Oh and he's also moving, but at the moment he's sleeping." Sam smiled brightly.

"You go get those pictures of my Grandson and I'll serve us some food." The whole moment was getting way to chick-flick for them.

Sam stayed at Bobby's for a week. During the whole time he noticed that the older man smiled more. The way Bobby's eyes teared up when he felt the baby kick, Sam knew then that making Bobby grandpa had been the best choice. Sam had also helped him with some research that another hunter needed. Sam enjoyed his time at Bobby's. It was always peaceful when he would go visit for downtime. Both were actually sad when it was time for Sam to leave. Bobby made him promise to come visit and call more often.

Bobby dropped Sam off at the bus station that afternoon. He decided that he was going to call Dean and at least tell him that Sam was okay, but he wasn't going to mention the pregnancy. That was a promise he wasn't going to break Sam. He picked up his phone and called Dean.

Dean had just gotten in his car when his phone rang, "'ello Bobby?"

"Hey Dean how are ya' boy?'' He hoped Dean wasn't under stress at the moment.

"I'm good Bobby, I just got out of work…Now you didn't call me to know how I was so spill." Dean could tell Bobby was hiding something.

"Well I have some news to tell ya'…" Bobby hesitated.

"Is it about Sammy? What is it? Tell me you found him." Dean sat up straight.

"Yea' it's about Sam…He…uh…he's fine. I didn't find him, he came to my place and stayed here for a few days. He left today..." He was cut off by a pissed off Dean.

"What the hell Bobby! You could've called me sooner ya' know. I would've driven up there in a flash!..." This time Bobby cut him off.

"Yeah right Dean! As soon as he would've found out that you were on your way he would've bolted!...Anyways I just wanted to tell ya' that he's okay. He didn't tell me where he was living at or gave anything away, but he's safe. Doesn't have a scratch on him. That much I know. I also know is that he's still hurt about the way you treated him. So you let him cool down and then maybe he'll come to you or I could try to convince him to see ya okay?"

Dean sighed disappointedly, but he knew Bobby was right, "Fine. As long as he's doing okay and he's not hurt then I can breathe a little easier…Just if he calls you can you tell me. I wanna keep hearing about him and how he's doing. Please."

"I will don't worry. Now I'll leave ya' I gotta go finish a car."

"'Kay, bye and thanks."

"No problem." They hung up.

Dean sat in his car for a while and went through everything he and Bobby had just talked about. He knew he had to give Sammy some time. He missed him so much though, but he couldn't talk to anybody about that. He would wait for his little brother to come to him, he owed him that much.

When Sam arrived home he only had one day of rest before he had to go back to work. He was ambushed at work. Mike and Stacey wouldn't let him out of their sight, they had missed him a lot. When he was alone Mike told him what plans he had made for their date. Sam just told him that he couldn't wait which Mike's smiled blinded him after he said that.

It was finally the night of Mike and Sam's date. Mike had barely slept the night before, he was so excited. Sam on the other hand was nervous, he had never gone out on a date with a guy. He didn't know if they were that much different than going out with a girl. Mike went to pick Sam up on time, he had bought a single white rose for the father-to-be. It was kind of sappy, but he really wanted to win Sam over. He had planned for them to go to dinner first then a movie and then go walk around the lake by the park and talk for a while. He was wearing a nice burgundy button down with a pair of dark jeans and black dress shoes. He went up to Sam's door with the rose in hand and knocked on said door.

It took a few moments for Sam to open the door 'cause he didn't know what to wear even though he knew where they were going. In the end he wore one of his nicer baby blue button downs with a plain shirt underneath and one of his new male maternity jeans with brown dress shoes. Mike was getting nervous as to why Sam wasn't opening, but calmed down when he heard the footsteps coming towards the door. He was stunned when he saw Sam, he thought he looked hotter and that he had a special glow coming from him. He knew that was the pregnancy.

"Wow Sam you look amazing!" Mike couldn't help his outburst.

"Uh thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Sam blushed.

"Thanks. Here I brought ya' this." He handed Sam the rose. "I know it's kinda lame, but…" Sam cut him off.

"No I love it, thanks. I'm gonna put it in the nursery. I'll be right back." Sam smiled.

They went to a romantic restaurant in the next town where a new movie theater that they wanted to check out was at. Throughout dinner they had some small talk and kept giving each other shy smiles. Their waitress told them that they made the cutest couple which made them blush, but also made Mike beam inside. They skipped dessert knowing the movie theatre was going to have plenty of snacks. Mike didn't let Sam pay for dinner and told him that he wasn't going to pay for the movie or snacks either because he was the one who asked him on a date and was going to pay for everything. Sam argued that it was too much money to spend and that he could help, but soon gave up when he noticed Mike wasn't going to budge on his decision. He reminded him of Dean in that way, which made Sam smile a little.

On their way to the movie theatre they couldn't stop talking about the movie they were going to see. Both of them had been waiting to see The Dark Knight for a long time now and were glad that it was out that weekend. There was a small line at the moment, but that was because they arrived early knowing that it was just going to get crazier as the hour went by. They got their tickets then went to the snack bar. Sam couldn't decide on what to get and he also didn't want Mike to spend a lot on him. They ended up getting the biggest bag of popcorn, twizzlers, and soft pretzel for Sam, nachos for Mike, and a big soda for them to share. After that they went to get good seats and wait for the movie to start. They talked more about what they were expecting to happen in the movie then got quiet when it started.

Heading back to their town and to the last place of their date the guys couldn't stop talking about how good the movie was and how good were the performances of the actors though they were upset that one of them was dead and would have to be replaced if they did another one. He was the one who had done the best performance.

Talks about the movie changed to more personal stuff when they made it to the lake. Though it was Mike who was asking more questions than Sam. They were getting to know each other better and were having fun at the same time. It didn't get awkward til' Mike asked a certain question. They were sitting at one of the benches facing the lake, Sam had needed a break from the walking.

"Hey Sam, you don't have to answer me or anything 'cause it's none of my business, but why aren't you with the Father of your baby?" Mike turned a little to look at Sam, whose face had closed off when he finished hearing the question.

"It's…it's okay…I'll tell you…Me and the baby's other Father were best friends and one night we got drunk, had sex, but the next day he regretted it and he kinda…became a jerk to me after a while…So I left when I found out I was pregnant. I was going to tell him 'cause I _know_ he _has_ the right to know, but with the way he was treating me I changed my mind and left…That's why I'm here…" Sam was glad that he barely teared up after retelling the story.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I shouldn't have asked, I made you upset." Mike apologized.

"No, I wanted to tell you. You're one of my best friends…You don't think I'm a bad person 'cause I left without telling him?" Sam bit his lip.

"No I don't. That guy's an asshole for treating you like trash after he slept with ya'. You two were best friends and best friends don't act like that. He should've been able to talk to you about it even if he wasn't into it or whatever. You guys could've moved on from it after that. I'm glad you came here, you didn't need to deal with that through your pregnancy." Mike stated firmly.

Sam smiled, "Thanks Mike…I'm glad I accepted on going out with you." He blushed and looked away.

"I'm happy too Sam." Mike smiled and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. Sam blushed even more, but didn't complain.

Finally it was time to go home. Both guys were a little sad to have it end already, but agreed to go out on another date. Though Sam made it clear that he was paying for everything the next time.

Mike walked Sam to his door. After Sam opened his door he turned to look at Mike.

"I had a great time tonight, I hope we have as much fun the next time." He smiled.

"Oh don't worry we will!" Mike said excitedly. Sam laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Well I'll c'ya at work on Monday…Good night." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, good night to you and your baby…" Mike hesitated.

Before Sam could turn around and go inside, Mike gently grabbed his arm and leaned in to give Sam a chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't…" Sam cut him off by giving him a chaste kiss of his own.

"It's okay Mike." Sam smiled which calmed Mike down and made him smile too.

"Okay well, sweet dreams Sam." Sam nodded and watched as Mike left then closed his door.

Mike was practically jumping for joy on his way to the car. The date had been a success _and_ they were going to have another one. He couldn't wait to call Elias and tell him all about it, but he would have to wait til' tomorrow 'cause it was too late in the night already.

Sam went to the nursery and picked up the rose and smelled it. He smiled when he thought about the kiss. He had to admit that he had a good time and that Mike was actually a pretty great guy. He wasn't thinking about anything way too in the future, but for now he was going to have fun and at least try to be happy.

He stood in the nursery for a bit, holding the rose in his hand and just looking around. That is until he felt the baby kick in a way that meant, 'Daddy it's bedtime I'm tired.' Sam smiled and rubbed his belly. The baby was getting stronger and those kicks did hurt once in a while.

"I'm goin' son, I'm tired too." He put the rose down and went to his room next door.

Sam knew he had to call Ash and Stacey next day to tell them how his date went, but at the moment he was too sleepy and happy to think about that. He fell asleep quickly, the excitement of the date and the kiss wearing him out completely.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** I'll try to update soon, but bear with me. I've got school and I have a new class I'm starting next week :-(


	10. Chapter 9: The Gift that You Gave Me

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for your reviews. All of you inspire me to keep going :-)

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Gift that You Gave Me**

Sam was in the baby's nursery putting the finishing touches to the room when there was a knock on the door. He put down the small lamp and went to the door as fast as his nine month belly would let him. He opened the door and it was Mike.

"Hey." Sam said as he let Mike in.

"Hey babe how ya'?" Mike gave Sam a kiss on the lips.

Sam smiled, "We're fine. I was just putting together the baby lamp I bought yesterday." He rubbed his belly as the baby kicked. "I swear I'm gonna sign him up for soccer."

"He's kicking up a storm again?" Mike laughed.

"It's not funny. Ugh, I haven't had a full night's sleep for a while now because of the kicking." He walked back into the nursery with Mike following behind him.

Mike smiled as he watched Sam from the door. He remembered the surprise he had for Sam in the truck that he had borrowed from Henry. He walked up to Sam and wrapped his arms around his waist as best he could. Sam tensed, but he didn't notice.

Mike whispered, "I've got a little surprise for ya."

Sam broke out of the embrace and looked at him excitedly, "What is it?"

"You have to wait and see." He grinned evilly.

"Hey! You can't just mention that you have a surprise for me and then tell me I have to wait." Sam crossed his arms and pouted. Mike thought he looked so cute.

"Well if you could go to your room, close the door, and stay there til' I come and get ya', then maybe I can go get it." He smiled.

"'Kay." Sam waddled past him quickly.

Mike heard him close the door and laughed. He went to the truck and with some struggle he got out Sam's surprise and brought it into the nursery. It took him ten minutes, but he did it and placed it in an open area by the crib. He wiped off the sweat that had formed on his forehead then went to get Sam.

Sam was sitting on his bed wondering what was taking so long. He just sighed and kept waiting til' Mike finally opened the door.

"About time. What took you so long?" Sam really wanted to see his surprise.

"Hey be nice or I won't give it to ya'." Mike chuckled.

"Fine." Sam pouted.

Mike laughed, "Okay pouty c'mon, but ya' gotta close your eyes and open them when I tell ya' to." He waited for Sam to do what he said, then got behind him and gently guided him back to the nursery.

He guided Sam to stand right in front of his surprise. He could tell Sam was dying to open his eyes and felt pity for him.

"Okay babe you can open your eyes now." Mike bit his lip waiting for Sam's reaction.

Sam was shocked, he couldn't believe Mike had gotten him _that_, "Oh my God it's beautiful." He whispered.

"Do you like it? I mean I saw you eyein' it at the store and…" Sam cut Mike off with a deep kiss.

"I love it, thanks Mike. This is so not a small surprise." He smiled as he looked at Mike.

"I know, but you're going to need that rocking chair after Baby there is born." He smiled.

"It matches the rest of the furniture perfectly…You really didn't have to get this for me Mike, I know it was expensive." All the furniture was a light finished hardwood.

Don't worry about the price Sam. I wanted to get this for ya'." Mike reassured.

"Yea', but you gave me a lot of things at the baby shower…You've given me so much." Sam looked down. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Sam you don't have to repay me. I did all of that and I got you this because I wanted to…because I…because I love you." This was the first time he had ever said that to Sam.

Sam was speechless, he never expected Mike to tell him that, but he knew he couldn't say it back. He wasn't in love with Mike, "Mike I…" He didn't let him finish.

"You don't have to say it back Sam, I know ya' don't feel the same…I just couldn't control myself." He grabbed Sam's hands.

"I'm so sorry Mike." Sam looked down at their joined hands.

Mike placed a hand under Sam's chin and lifted his head, "Don't be sorry Sam. We're just dating, we're taking things slow remember? Like I said, I got carried away. I'm not mad at you, I could never be…Do you want me to leave?" He looked into his teary green eyes.

"No! No, I don't want you to leave…Can…can you just please lay with me? I don't wanna be alone right now." Sam's hormones were all over the place and on top of that he had been feeling off for the past two days.

"C'mon babe." Mike led him to his room.

Mike closed the blinds to make the room darker. He then helped Sam take off his shoes and then took off his own. Sam had already layed down on his side. Mike spooned up right behind him, he pulled Sam towards him.

"Thanks for being patient with me." Sam whispered.

"No problem Sam. Now get some sleep, you really need it. I'll be right here when ya' wake up." He gave him a kiss on the back of the head.

"'Kay." Sam was already falling asleep. Mike watched him til' he fell asleep as well.

Sam and Mike had been dating for the past four months. They were taking things slow under Sam's request, Mike never complained. Sam had told Mike that he was in love with someone else, but that he wanted to give _them_ a shot and try to move on. So far everything had been going smoothly. He had fun whenever he went out with Mike. Sometimes when Ash was visiting he and Stacey would join them for a double date. Everyone was happy for them especially Stacey and Elias.

Stacey and Ash were still happily together. In the month before, Stacey had finally opened up to Ash and had told him everything that had happened to her, even about the baby. He listened to her and promised her that he loved her too much to do that to her and she gave him the chance to prove it to her, that she wouldn't regret it. She had kissed him and said I love you too. So far she didn't regret anything and hoped that it would stay that way. Also nobody at the Roadhouse suspected anything, even though Ash was taking more frequent trips. Ellen was actually happy that Ash was doing something productive other than just sleeping on the pool table and drinking beer all the time.

Sam and Bobby stayed in contact. Every week they would talk to see how they were doing. One day Sam finally told him where he lived, which made Bobby extremely happy. When he would hang up with Sam, he would call Dean and update him. The only information he would leave out was Sam's location and anything concerning the pregnancy. Bobby was dying for his grandson to be born. In the four months, Sam had visited Bobby twice. Both times he brought pictures of the baby, which always made Bobby teary eyed and that was so unlike him. He would make excuses, saying it was dust and Sam would laugh at him.

Four months had quickly passed. Sam was on vacation from work. Adam gave him the last month of his pregnancy off, but Sam would still go to the diner to visit everyone and spend some time with his friends and Mike.

A week earlier everyone had surprised Sam by throwing him a surprise baby shower. Mike had stalled all day by taking Sam to places that he knew would take a long time. Sam had been grateful for everything that they had done for him and his son and also for all the gifts that they had gotten them. Now he basically had everything that his baby needed. The nursery was finished, he had picked Winnie the Pooh as the theme for the room and baby blue and light green as the color of the walls. He loved the way the whole thing had turned out.

Now it was a day after Mike had given Sam his surprise. Again he was feeling off, but he didn't know why. He even looked through the baby book to see if he could find anything, but with no such luck. For the rest of the day he just stayed in bed and watched movies. Mike and Stacey had called to see if he was okay and he reassured them that he was fine and that he was resting. They left him alone, but promised to call and check up on him later. After he finished talking to them, he decided to take a nap since the baby was giving him a break from the kicks and jumping on his bladder.

Later that night after Sam had finished talking to Mike, he went to the kitchen for a snack. Stacey had passed by earlier, she had suggested that he stay with her since it was close for the baby to come, but Sam said he was alright and she let the subject go. He finished his snack and started to clean around the kitchen. He had already cleaned the rest of the apartment, the book had said that he was nesting.

Sam went to his room when he was finished. He stood at the doorway, the weird feeling was back again. He didn't know what made him do it, but he went to the bathroom and checked himself down below. He gasped as he felt the extra hole in between his balls and asshole. He was shaking as he fixed his pants. The baby was coming soon! He looked at his stomach, for a belly of nine months it didn't get huge. The doctor had told him that the baby was just small.

He was nervous, but he knew he needed to calm down and get things ready, like his and the baby's suitcase. He took a couple of deep breaths then went to his closet and got a duffel bag. He put a pair of comfortable pajamas, boxer briefs, and a comfortable outfit to come home in. Then he went to the nursery and packed an outfit for the baby to come home in and some diapers.

After he prepared their duffel bag he went back to the nursery and sat on the rocking chair. He wished he had someone to massage his swollen feet and his back, he had major aches in both areas. Just then the baby started to kick.

"Hey Peanut, you're awake. I'm gonna be able to hold you in my arms soon, but you already knew that." Sam chuckled. "I can't wait to show you your room, it's all Winnie the Pooh, I hope you like it." He smiled as the baby kicked. "I'm dying to see you Peanut. I wanna see who you're gonna look like more. I hope you look like your other Daddy even though everyone wants you to look like me. Though as long as you're healthy, then I'll be fine with anything…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too. I love you so much already and I haven't even seen you. So you better come out without any complications and please, please don't cause _me_ too much pain. _Please_." The baby kicked again which caused Sam to laugh, knowing that part was so not gonna happen.

Sam stayed on the rocking chair rubbing his belly until the baby decided to jump on his bladder. After going to the bathroom to relieve himself, he decided to get some shut-eye before he went into labor. He didn't fully fall asleep, he was still a trained hunter and was always on alert.

Around four in the morning Sam woke up with the baby bouncing on his bladder again. He sighed and went to the bathroom for the third time that night. After washing his hands and waddling back into his room Sam felt restless, he couldn't fall back asleep. Frustrated he got up again, but not without some struggle.

When Sam was fully standing he didn't even take two steps when he felt something wet run down his legs. He looked down and saw the puddle of water at his feet.

"Oh shit my water broke!" Sam definitely knew that the baby was coming very soon.

He had a chance to change his boxers and sweatpants before he got his first contraction. He held on to the wall and his stomach while he took deep breaths and waited for it to pass. After it was done he got his cell phone and called Doctor Ashley before another contraction could come.

"Hello Sam?" Ashley answered sleepily.

"Ashley I'm in labor! My water broke and I just had a contraction." Sam sounded scared. He didn't expect the contractions to start so soon and to feel like that.

"Oh my God! Okay just call Stacey and head to the hospital. I'm going to head over there now and get your room ready." Ashley started to get dressed quickly.

"Okay." Sam hung up then dialed Stacey's number while he got his duffel from the closet.

"Hello Stace, I'm in labor and your Sister told me to call you." Sam didn't let her even say hello before he spoke.

"Oh shit! Okay. I'll be right there to help you." Stacey put on a sweat-suit and her shoes.

Just as Sam hung up he had another contraction. This time it brought him to his knees. This one was stronger than the first and only ten minutes had passed between the two.

"Fuck, this hurts!" Sam used his bed as leverage to stand up.

He slipped on some flip-flops, got his duffel bag, and waited for Stacey at the door. Sam felt like he should call Mike, but then decided to call him when he was at the hospital.

One minute later Stacey was at the door taking Sam's duffel and at the same time helping him to the car. Once Sam was in the car he had another contraction. Stacey kneeled right next to him and talked him through it.

"It's okay Sam, just breathe through it. C'mon in and out." She said gently.

"I'm…trying, but…this hurts." He grunted. He rubbed his stomach, "C'mon Peanut take it easy on Daddy." Stacey chuckled.

She got in the drivers seat and quickly, but safely drove to the hospital. On the way there Sam had a contraction. They were getting painful, Sam was near tears. He thought they were coming too fast than from what the baby book had said. He wished Dean was there with him right now.

By the time Stacey and Sam arrived, Ashley had two nurses with a wheelchair waiting outside for them. The male nurse helped Sam out of the car. He was already pale and panting. As he was being wheeled in Stacey stayed by his side. She even tried to joke with him, to keep his mind off the pain.

"I bet ya' wanna kick that Dean guy's ass and castrate him don't ya'?" She gave a small laugh.

Sam looked at her, but didn't laugh, "I didn't know the pain was gonna be this bad." He changed the subject.

"You're going through pain now, but in the end you'll have your baby." Stacey smiled.

"I know, but…OW!" Another contraction hit him.

Sam was taken to his room where Ashley was waiting for him. As soon as she saw him she offered him an epidural. Sam declined, he didn't want any drugs or anything that could hurt the baby.

"Are you sure Sam? It takes the pain away and I don't want to see you suffering when you can be pain free. You can do it now before it's too late and I can't do it." Ashley tried again.

"I'm sure. I don't want to risk anything." Sam replied as he was helped out of his clothes and into the hospital gown.

"Okay Sam. Now just lay back and I'm gonna check how much you've dilated. You might feel a little discomfort." She moved the sheet to the side and the bottom of his gown up. "So when did you find the opening?"

"I'm not sure. I found it a couple of hours ago, like around eight. It probably appeared earlier. I had been feeling weird for the past two days and my back has really been hurting too." He grunted when Ashley started checking him.

"Well it most likely appeared the day before yesterday and you've actually been in early labor. You should've called me when your back started to hurt and to tell me that the opening had appeared…Okay you've dilated one centimeter. You've got a long wait ahead of ya'." She fixed his gown and blanket. "I'll be back to check on ya' later. I'm gonna let Stacey come in and keep ya' company."

"Thanks." Sam said before she walked out of the room.

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything."

"'Kay." Sam layed back and looked out the dark window.

While he waited for Stacey he had another contraction. He really wanted his brother, only he could help soothe the pain. He didn't want anybody to be in the room with him while he gave birth. He wished his brother had known about the pregnancy, but he wouldn't change what he did. The only day he regretted, was the day he let Dean say that they were gonna stay at the Roadhouse. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Stacey walk in the room.

"Hey Sam, how are ya' feelin'?" Stacey got a chair and placed it next to Sam's bed then sat down.

"I'm fi…" Sam was really hating the contractions and they weren't even that close together yet.

"You're okay, you're okay Sam. Breathe, c'mon just do like they taught you in the class." Stacey helped him through it.

"Wow. I was gonna say I'm fine." Sam lied. He just wanted to be alone.

"Oh okay. I know you're not getting the epidural which I think you're nuts, but that's your choice. Anyways do you want me to call Mike and Ash now or later? They should be here for this and your friend Bobby too."

"Yea'. Call Mike and Ash. I'll have Ash call Bobby a little bit later." He went back to looking out the window and waiting for the next contraction.

"Okay Sam I'll be right back. I'm just going outside." She noticed something was off. She was confident that Mike could cheer him up when he got there, so she called him first.

Mike practically flew to the hospital after Stacey had called him and let him know that Sam was in labor. Just like everyone else, he was dying to meet the little guy. He wasn't the baby's father, but he was gonna stay in the room with Sam and help him through the process. Stacey had him a bit worried when she said that Sam looked upset about something. He was determined to find out what it was and cheer Sam up, after all he was having a baby and that's supposed to be a happy moment.

Ash had told Stacey that he was going to try to borrow Ellen's car to head over to Regent since bus stations were still closed and he didn't want to wait. He felt bad for waking Ellen so early, but he wasn't going to break his promise to Sam. He said he was going to be there for his nephew's birth and that's what he was going to do no matter what. At first she had looked at him irritated and suspiciously, but when he said it was an emergency and that his friends needed him she gave him the keys and told him to be careful. He thanked her and rushed to his room to pack some clothes then left. Ellen had gone back to sleep, Dean and Jo never noticed that Ash had left.

Sam's contractions were getting stronger and they were closer together, but he still had a couple of centimeters to go before he was allowed to start pushing. Mike was at Sam's side as soon as he arrived. Stacey gave Mike a look which he understood while she walked out of the room promising to return later. Now it was Mike's turn to help Sam through his contractions. After the recent one was over he noticed what Stacey had said and decided to talk to Sam about it while he had a break.

"Hey babe what's wrong? You look upset about something. Are you worried about the baby?" Mike took one of Sam's hands and held it with both of his.

"I'm fine and no I'm not worried about the baby. I trust Ashley, so I know Peanut will be just fine." He brushed his sweaty hair back with his free hand.

"Then what's with the sad look? You're supposed to be happy even though you're in pain at the moment, your baby will be here soon and I don't want him to see you like that." Mike insisted.

"I don't have a sad look. I'm just in a lot of pain and that's why I look like this." He lied. "Trust me I am happy that I finally will see my baby." This he was honest about.

"I understand Sam. I'm here now and I'm not leavin' ya' alone. You just squeeze my hand whenever ya' need to, don't worry I won't break." He smiled.

Sam gave a weak smile and looked away. He was trying to figure out a way to tell Mike nicely that he didn't want him in the room while he was giving birth. He knew Mike was trying to be a good boyfriend and that he was in love with him, but he just couldn't have _him_ of all people there with him. It didn't feel right to him.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

A couple of hours later Sam couldn't hold in his moans of pain. He had tears running down his cheeks and sweat rolling down his forehead. Stacey and Mike helped him through the contractions and would wipe away the sweat and tears. The contractions were at full strength now and they were practically a minute or two apart. He would barely get over one when another one was starting. Sam wanted the baby out and he wanted him out now.

Ashley had just walked in to check Sam once again and told Mike and Stacey to wait outside.

"Okay Sam you've got two more centimeters to go and you can finally start pushing. I know you're in pain and that you're tired, but it will be over soon." She rubbed his left arm when she finished checking him and helped him get through a contraction.

"I can't…wait for the pain…to be over. I want him out now." Sam was out of breath and panting.

"I know sweetie, I know. You just keep breathing through them like I taught ya'…Is Mike or Stacey gonna be in the room with you while you're giving birth?" Ashley asked.

"Umm can…I don't want anyone with me, but you and the nurses that have to be here…I know I'm sounding mean, but I…"

"I understand Sam and I'll let them know. I wish you would have someone with you, but it's your choice. If you're more comfortable like this then I will not allow anyone entry." She smiled.

"Thanks Ashley." Sam gave an almost smile before another contraction wracked through his body.

After Sam's contraction was over she walked out of the room and looked for Stacey and Mike. She found them in the waiting room with Ash. After she gave him a hug she decided to tell them Sam's decision.

"You guys can go see and stay with Sam now, but as soon as it's time for him to push, you'll have to leave the room…" Ashley didn't get to finish talking before Mike cut her off.

"Why? I want to be in there with him. I have to be, he's my boyfriend. He needs someone there for him, he can't be alone." Stacey and Ash agreed.

"Look this isn't my decision, it's Sam's. He wants to be alone and even though I don't want him to, but leave him be. I don't want him stressed." She finished and walked away.

All three of them stood in the middle of the waiting room speechless. Mike couldn't understand why Sam wouldn't want him in the room. Sam hadn't said anything about that earlier when they talked. Ash had a small idea of why Sam wanted to be alone, but he would have to talk to him about it later. Stacey was going to try to change Sam's mind and have at least Mike stay in the room. All of them walked back to Sam's room.

Having just gotten over another painful contraction Sam was able to say hi to Ash when he walked into the room. Ash gave him a hug and then sat down next to him while Mike and Stacey sat at the foot of the bed, Mike rubbing one of Sam's legs. There was an awkward silence for a while, everyone deep in their thoughts and all of them waiting for another contraction. Mike stood next to Sam and gave him kisses on the forehead while he moaned loudly in pain.

After Sam got over it Mike couldn't hold in his thoughts anymore, "Sam why don't you want us to be in the room with you? I don't want you to be in here alone."

"I…don't know how…to explain it. Please don't make me…Please." Fresh tears formed in Sam's eyes.

"But Sam let at least Mike stay with you. We'll all feel comfortable knowing you're not alone in here." Stacey tried convincing Sam.

Sam was fed up with everyone bugging him about the issue, he was in too much pain for it, "Get out!...OW!...Oh God! I hate this pain…Please just get out…I _need_ to be alone."

Everyone was stunned at Sam's reaction, but listened to him either way. Mike and Stacey were a little hurt, but walked out. Ash stayed by Sam's side, he wanted to talk to him before he left to wait with everyone else.

"I know you want me to leave, but I just wanted to say that I understand why you're doing this. Don't worry I'll explain it to them a little, they don't need to know the whole thing…Before I go, do you want me to call Bobby now?" He held one of Sam's hands.

"Thanks Ash. Yeah…call him so he can…start heading over here now." Sam gave a weak smile.

"Okay Sam, I'll be out there so just holler if you need anything." He hugged Sam then walked out.

Ash found Stacey and Mike deep in conversation, he cleared his throat and both of them looked at him.

"Okay I figured out why Sam is doing this and…" He held up his hand when Mike opened his mouth. "We have to let him be. Sam is still not over with what happened with the baby's Father and even though we don't want him to be alone, we're gonna have to let him. He's upset and us being in there with him is making him worse so we're gonna sit out here and wait it out just like Sam said…Mike I know that he's your boyfriend and that you care a lot about him, but calm down and don't worry Sam's strong and he'll be fine, I should know. That boy and his Brother have been through hell all their lives." Ash sat down next to Stacey.

"We understand baby, it's just that we thought he was getting over him, but apparently the process is actually goin' slower." Stacey spoke up and Mike nodded in agreement.

"I know it's tough for Sam, but I'm determined to help him through it all. I'm in love with him, I can't stand seeing him upset." Mike looked down.

"He'll cheer up once he sees his baby you'll see." Ash assured. "I'll be back I have to call Bobby." Ash gave Stacey a kiss on the check and walked away.

Bobby woke up with a start when he heard his phone ring, he just knew that it had to be about Sam. After Ash told him the news Bobby let him know that he would be on his way. Then they hung up. Bobby was excited, he was going to be a grandfather very soon.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Thirty minutes later Mike was standing outside Sam's door, he wanted to go in and check up on him. He could also hear Sam crying, which he wanted his boyfriend to be free of pain. He turned the knob slowly and didn't make a sound as he opened the door. He saw that Sam was turned on his side facing away from the door, he could also hear him whispering. He stayed still where he was standing and listened.

Sam rubbed his stomach, as if that would ease the pain he was feeling, "Dean I need you so much…I can't do this…without you, but…I'm gonna have to…I love you, I wish you…were here to help me…bring our son into this world…OW!...I wish you were…here comforting me…Oh God!...like when we were kids. You're my…everything…" Sam couldn't speak any longer, he was overwhelmed by pain and emotions.

Mike had tears in his eyes. Sam could never love him, he loved the baby's father too much. He stepped out of the room and closed the door without Sam noticing. He stood in the hallway and wiped his eyes. He knew Sam was trying to get over the other guy and start something with him. That's why they were taking things slow. Though now was not the time to be thinking about that. He walked back to the waiting room and sat with his friends and waited.

After another thirty minutes Sam was screaming in pain, the contractions were coming one after the other. Ashley had come in to check on him and said that it was finally time to push. There were two other nurses that were going to assist the doctor and Sam. Everyone in the waiting room was pacing. This night had turned out to be the longest and still the baby wasn't out yet.

Sam was pushing with everything he had, but he was starting to feel weak. One nurse would wipe the sweat off his forehead while the other handed the doctor anything she needed.

"C'mon Sam push, you can do it." Ashley urged Sam on.

"I…I can't. I'm…too tired…" Sam panted.

"You gotta push Sam, You don't need that much. I can see the baby's head, but you hafta keep pushing." Sam listened to her and pushed.

He fell back on the bed and screamed in pain, "I can't take this…it hurts too much. I want Dean!...I want him here with me."

Ashley felt bad for Sam, she kept urging him on, "I know Sam, I know. Push sweetie, push. The baby is starting to crown that's why it's hurting so much more." She said sympathetically.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

At the Roadhouse, Dean was restless. He kept tossing and turning until he woke up out of breath, Sam's name coming from his lips.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it." Dean got up, leaving Jo in her peaceful sleep. He walked into what was Sam's room. "What the hell is goin' on? I can feel Sammy is in pain, but it doesn't feel like he's in danger. I wish I knew where he was and make the pain go away. I could always make Sammy's pain go away…C'mon baby Brother call me, I know you need me." Dean sighed as he layed down on one of the beds. He just stared at the ceiling, he couldn't fall back asleep.

Back at the hospital Sam was still screaming and pushing, the baby's head was out.

"C'mon Sam you just need one more big push." Ashley was supporting the baby's head.

Sam gave the biggest push of all and felt the screaming baby leave his body. He fell back against the pillows giving a sigh of relief. Ashley cut the umbilical cord and gave the baby to a nurse for her to clean, weigh, and measure. Ashley checked Sam then the other nurse helped clean him up a bit then covered his legs with a blanket. Once the baby was clean and wrapped the nurse handed him to a tired, but smiling Sam.

"Congratulations Sam, he's a healthy baby boy, weighing at six pounds and seven ounces and nineteen inches long." Ashley smiled and had some tears running down her cheeks.

"He's so beautiful." Sam whispered as he looked at his baby. He caressed the baby's cheek with a finger. "God he's so tiny, I'm afraid I'll break him."

"No you won't, you'll do fine. So what are you gonna name this little angel?" Ashley asked.

"Tristan. Tristan Johnathan Winchester." Sam replied without hesitation.

"It suits him. Is there any special meaning to it?" She ran her fingers over Tristan's little covered legs.

"My Father's name was John, he…he died and I really wanted his name to be somewhere in there." Sam kissed Tristan's forehead. His little boy was looking at him with eyes as green as his and his brother's.

"Well I better go tell the others before they have a heart attack, but I'll tell them to wait a bit so you can have some bonding time with your son." She walked out of the room.

Once Sam and Tristan were alone, Sam looked down at his baby boy. He could finally look at him and take it all in. Just as he secretly wanted, Tristan looked exactly like Dean. He had Dean's blonde hair, shape of his face, pouty lips, though he had their mother's nose. He didn't think he could love the being in his arms more than he did til' now that he had him in his arms.

"Hi Tristan, I'm your Daddy Sam. I love you so so much Peanut. You're here baby boy, you're finally here. I'm finally able to hold you the way I've wanted to for so long." Sam looked at his newborn lovingly.

There was a knock on the door after five minutes, Mike opened the door and walked in with Ash and Stacey behind him. All three had huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh my God he's so adorable!" Stacey practically squealed. "Oh Sam can I hold him please?" The guys laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Okay just be careful." He gently handed Tristan over to Stacey.

"I will…Gosh he's so tiny…Hi baby I'm your Auntie Stacey." She cooed at the baby.

Mike went over to Sam and gave him a chaste kiss while Ash gave him a hug. All three of them watched Stacey with Tristan.

"How are ya' feelin' babe? Damn you lasted til' almost nine in the mornin'." Mike sat down next to Sam on the bed.

"I'm feeling sore, but good and thank God for no more contractions." He leaned against Mike, sleep was catching up to him. Mike wrapped an arm around his shoulder, content that he could at least hold Sam for now.

Stacey handed Tristan to Ash, he was extremely nervous. After Stacey assured him that he was doing okay Ash calmed down and admired the baby in his arms.

"So what did you name him?" Ash asked as he looked at Tristan's facial features, he noticed that he looked like Dean.

"Tristan Johnathan Winchester." Sam replied.

"John made it in there. He would've been so happy." Ash smiled, he looked up at Sam.

"I wanted him in there somewhere. He is Peanut's Grandpa after all…Speaking of Grandpa's, did you call Bobby?" Sam held out his arms and Ash handed him the baby.

"Yea' he's on his way. I'm not gonna tell him that his Grandson is born 'cause I don't want him speedin' even more than he is now. He'll be here soon though."

They watched Sam with the baby in peaceful silence til' Tristan started to cry. Stacey said she would get her sister and that she had to make a lot of phone calls, with that she excused herself from the room. Sam held the baby against his chest and tried to soothe him. Tristan kept crying, but not as loud as before. He snuggled into the warmth of his father.

A nurse walked in with a small bottle, she smiled, "It's time for his first feeding, here ya' go." She handed Sam the bottle.

Sam placed the bottle at his son's lips and watched as his tiny mouth formed into an "o" and drank. Sam was near tears at just watching his son drink his milk. Mike said that he had to go call the guys, he walked out of the room. Ash sat on the chair next to Sam's bed and watched Tristan drink.

"He looks like Dean." Ash said quietly.

"I know and I'm glad he does. That was something that I wanted. He has mom's nose though." He looked at Ash.

"Wait til' Bobby sees him, he's gonna flip." Ash chuckled.

Sam and Tristan got visited by all of his friends from the diner and even Mrs. Andrews. Everyone cooed at the baby and congratulated Sam. They talked for a while and decided to let Sam rest when they saw he was almost falling asleep. Mike stayed with Sam for a while longer til' Bobby arrived, he needed some time alone and think things through. Ash was waiting for him at the hospital while Stacey went home to get some rest, she had to go to work later that day. The nurses had taken Tristan and put him in the nursery to sleep with the other babies that were there.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean didn't understand what was going on, first he could sense his little brother's distress and pain then after a couple of hours he felt calmness. He wondered what had happened. He hadn't slept for the rest of that night, but sleep was catching up with him now. He planned on calling Bobby after he took a needed nap.

Bobby watched Sam sleep, he wanted to meet his grandson, but he didn't want to wake up Sam. Ash had told him about the long and exhausting hours that Sam had, had. He sat on the uncomfortable chair and waited for Sam to wake up. He decided to take a nap there as well.

After a couple of hours Sam opened his eyes, he smiled as he saw Bobby sleeping on the chair. He hoped that his son was awake so he could introduce him to his Grandpa Bob. After a couple of minutes Bobby began to stir. As he opened his eyes he saw Sam staring at him.

"Hey there boy, how are ya'?" Bobby stood up and gave Sam a hug.

"Sore, but happy. My baby is healthy and you're here." Sam smiled.

"When can I meet him? I'm dyin' to see him." Bobby was excited.

"I'll call the nurse and tell her to bring him." Sam pressed the nurse button. He asked if she could bring his baby and smiled when she said she would bring him right over. "Wait til' you see him Bobby." Sam pratically gushed.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and then the nurse was walking in with a wide awake Tristan in her arms. Sam smiled as she handed the baby to him. Bobby was speechless at seeing his grandson for the first time.

"Grandpa Bobby meet Tristan Johnathan Winchester your Grandson." Sam held him out for Bobby.

Bobby held Tristan gently in his arms, "Hey there Tristan. I'm your Grandpa baby…He's beautiful Sam, you did good. He looks like Dean, right down to the hair color. You got your wish." Bobby had tears in his eyes, he was a grandfather. He looked back down at Tristan who was staring back at him, "I love ya' little guy. You're gonna be so spoiled by me." He looked up at Sam, "Thank you so much for this Sam. You've made me the happiest Grandpa in the world…"

"We love you too Bobby." Sam layed back against the pillows and watched Bobby with his son.

After a while Ash joined them in the room. All three men took turns in holding the baby boy. Ash and Sam were left alone when Bobby's phone rang all of a sudden. He went outside to take the call when he saw who it was.

"Hey Dean what's goin' on?" Bobby wondered why Dean would be calling him.

"Uh Bobby could you call and check up on Sam please?" Dean got right to the point.

Bobby gulped, "What's wrong Dean?"

"Umm…ever since last night, I've been having a feeling like…like if something was wrong with Sammy. Then this morning that feeling went away…Can you please just…just call him. I need to make sure he's okay." Dean pleaded.

"Okay Dean." Bobby lied. "I'll call you back." They hung up.

Bobby waited ten minutes to call Dean back, he felt bad for the guy. His brother had just given birth to his son and he didn't even have a clue. He sensed his brother's labor pains, but he didn't know that's what was going on. Bobby was amazed at their closeness, the way one could sense the emotions of the other.

"Hello?" Dean answered on the first ring.

"Okay Dean I talked to your brother and he's fine. He just hurt his arm a little when he was helping a friend move. They started joking around and didn't pay attention and he fell, putting too much pressure on the arm which caused him to hurt it, but he's fine now. The medicine has him a little drowsy though." Bobby made the lie up as he went.

"Thank you so much Bobby. It sucks that he's hurt and I wish he wasn't, but I'm glad it's nothing life threatening." Dean sighed in relief. After talking a little bit more with Bobby, both men hung up.

Bobby hated lying to Dean, but he couldn't tell the truth. Especially with such a delicate subject. No, this was something that whenever Sam wanted to, he and Dean were going to have to sit down and talk a lot of things through. Starting with the fact that they had a beautiful son together.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Sam sent Bobby and Ash home assuring him that he was going to be fine and they needed some rest. He could tell they were worn out from driving through the night and early morning. He had fed Tristan one more time before both of them took a nap. The nurses brought Tristan one of the plastic basinets and placed it by Sam's bed so father and son could be together.

Later that day Mike had come to visit, he came alone. Sam was awake watching Tristan sleep in his basinet when Mike walked in.

"Hey." Sam whispered.

"Hey yourself." Mike whispered back. He looked at Tristan and smiled. "Looks like an angel."

"He sure does. C'mere and lay next to me." Sam moved over on the bed. Mike did as he was told even though he felt some sadness.

They layed in comfortable silence just watching Tristan til' Mike couldn't hold it anymore, "Sam…I…" He didn't even know how to say what he was feeling.

"What is it?" Sam looked at him with concern.

"Uh nothin'…It's not important." Mike lied. 'I can't do this, not now. I'll just wait it out and see where it takes us in a couple of weeks.' Mike thought.

"Okay if you're sure." Sam replied hesitantly.

By eight at night Stacey came accompanied by Ash to visit Sam and Tristan, plus Sam had wanted to talk to them. They wondered what was going on.

"Okay Sam we're here, what is it that ya' wanna tell us?" Stacey asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Well I wanted to know if…if the two of you wanted to be Tristan's Godparents?" Sam shyly asked.

"We'd love to!" Both of them replied in unison.

"We're gonna be Godparents to the cutest little boy I have ever seen." Stacey had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for choosin' me Sam, it would be an honor for me." Ash even got choked up.

"You've been there for me Ash and you also Stace. I couldn't think of two better people. You were always my first choice." Sam smiled.

A short while later Ash and Stacey went home. Sam couldn't help, but keep looking over at his precious little boy. He kept thinking about their future and what he was going to teach his son and all the stories he was going to tell him. His life had changed once again, but this time it really was for the better. He smiled as he fell asleep on his side facing his son.

"Good night my baby. I love you." Sam whispered as he fell asleep. The last thing he heard was Tristan giving a big sigh in his sleep.

TBC...

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: My Baby You

**A/N:** This chapter is really short, but it was something I was dying to write ever since I started this story. I hope you all enjoy it :-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Supernatural or the song My Baby You by Marc Anthony

* * *

**Chapter Ten: My Baby You**

Tristan was two days old. Doctor Ashley had let them go home the previous day as they were both healthy and Sam was healing nicely. Mike had given them a ride home. Bobby, Ash, Stacey, and Mrs. Andrews were in Sam's apartment anxiously waiting for their arrival.

Sam was still sore, obviously. Mike had to help him to the car while Sam held a sleeping Tristan in his arms.

Mrs. Andrews took Tristan away from Sam when he offered him to her.

"Oh Sam he's so precious. He's going to be a handsome young man when he's older." She rocked him in her arms.

"No doubt about that." Stacey agreed.

"Please don't talk to me about Tristan and growing up in the same sentence. I want him to be a baby forever." Sam was handed Tristan back.

"I remember when your Father would say the same thing about you and your Brother." Bobby smiled.

"Really?" Sam smiled then looked down at his baby boy.

"Yea'. Some nights he would stay awake just to watch you and your Brother sleep. His favorite was when your Brother would climb into your crib and sleep with ya'." He looked at his grandson. "Oh and I have a surprise for _my_ Grandson back home. Don't ask what it is Sam 'cause I ain't tellin' ya' either and don't even try pouting." Everyone chuckled at Sam's pouty face.

"Ha ha very funny…Well I'm going to put Peanut in his crib. He's gonna wake up in an hour for his bottle." He walked away.

Mike followed him while everyone started saying goodbye. Mrs. Andrews left first after receiving a phone call. Bobby went to the kitchen to start making lunch for Mike, Sam, and himself. Ash and Stacey wanted some alone time since Ash was leaving the next day. He didn't want Ellen to get worried or suspicious. So they left after saying bye.

Sam felt arms wrap around his waist after he put Tristan down. He melted into the embrace. They stood there watching the baby for a couple of minutes til' Sam turned in Mike's arms. He looked at his face and noticed something.

"Hey ya' okay? You look sad." Sam asked.

"Yea' I'm okay. I have to go to work soon and I just wanna stay here with you and the baby." He half lied.

"Oh. But you'll see us later or tomorrow. Cheer up, I don't like seeing you sad." He gave Mike a kiss. "C'mon Bobby's making lunch." He smiled.

"Dude how can ya' still have the hunger of a pregnant person if ya' already had the baby." Mike chuckled.

"Shut up. Have you ever had hospital food? It's gross." He was helped to the kitchen by a laughing Mike.

Sam placed the baby monitor on the table then offered to help Bobby, which he declined. When he was done, all of them ate while Bobby told Mike funny stories about Sam and Dean when they were kids. Sam blushed at some parts, embarrassed while Bobby and Mike laughed at him.

Mike left after he finished with his lunch. Sam went to his room to take a nap and Bobby layed on the couch and watched TV. Occasionally he would check on Tristan and Sam until he too fell asleep.

Later that night while Bobby was taking a shower, Sam got Tristan ready for bed. He was rocking back and forth on the rocking chair trying to lull Tristan to sleep. He looked down at his son and smiled. Tristan was staring at him with wide eyes.

"It's bedtime Tristan, close your eyes baby boy and rest." Sam said gently while stroking his cheeks.

While he was rocking, Sam started to hum a song. Without even thinking he just started to sing the song.

"_As I look into your eyes, __I see all the reasons why my life's worth a thousand skies. You're the simplest love I've known and the purest one I'll own. Know you'll never be alone._" Sam ran his fingers through the baby's short hair.

"_My baby you are the reason I could fly and 'cause of you I don't have to wonder why. Baby you, there's no more just getting by. You're the reason I feel so alive._" He gave one of Tristan's tiny hands a kiss.

"_Though these words I sing are true, they still fail to capture you, as mere words can only do. How do I explain that smile and how it turns my world around. Keeping my feet on the ground._" Bobby appeared at the doorway and stayed there listening, mesmerized by Sam's singing.

"_My baby you are the reason I could fly and 'cause of you I don't have to wonder why. Baby you, there's no more just getting by. You're the reason I feel so alive._" Sam and Bobby both had tears in their eyes.

"_Oh, I will soothe you if you fall, I'll be right there if you call. You're my greatest love of all._" Tristan's eyes were slowly closing.

"_You are the reason I could fly and 'cause of you I don't have to wonder why. My baby you, there's no more just getting by. 'Cause you're the reason I feel so alive. Tristan I feel so alive._" Sam finished singing and looked down at Tristan who had fallen asleep to his father's singing. "Goodnight my little angel."

Sam gave him a kiss on the forehead then layed him in his crib. He was shocked when he turned to the door and saw Bobby standing there. They walked to the living room quietly.

"That sounded beautiful Sam. I didn't know you could even sing." Bobby praised.

"Thanks. I don't sing around people." Sam blushed.

"You love that baby so much. I can see it in the way you look at him and hold him. You just had him, but already you're being an amazing Father." Bobby smiled.

"And you're being a great Grandpa. I noticed how you got when you first saw him and the way you are when you're alone with him. Also the fact that you're already starting to spoil him." Sam chuckled.

"I love the little guy like if he were my own flesh and blood…Ugh we should go to bed. This is turning into a big chick-flick moment." Bobby stood up and helped Sam in the process.

Sam laughed, "Goodnight Bobby."

"Night." He stopped by Tristan's room. "Goodnight buddy." He whispered.

Both men went to sleep content. Tristan was changing their lives already and he only had just arrived.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I usually read fics where Dean is the one that is usually singing to their baby so I decided to change it up a bit. I really wanted Sam to sing to his son :-)


	12. Chapter 11: Sacrifice

**A/N:** I know this chapter is short, but I promise that the following chapters will not be short. Dean will be back in the next one.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Sacrifice**

It was a week later and Mike was at Sam's apartment spending some time with him and Tristan. He had the day off and wanted to help Sam cheer up. Bobby had left earlier that day and Sam was pretty upset to see his friend go.

Sam was on the couch feeding Tristan. Mike was next to him watching them. He smiled sadly, he decided that today he was going to talk to Sam about their relationship. He was nervous, but they had to talk about it.

Tristan had fallen asleep as soon as Sam had changed his diaper and rocked him a little. He laid him in his crib then joined Mike again in the living room.

When Sam settled next to Mike, there were a few minutes of silence. Mike was going through the conversation in his head. After a while he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Sam we need to talk." He looked at Sam.

"About what?" Sam didn't like how Mike sounded.

"About us…Look I know you're not in love with me, but that you've been trying…I…I don't think that we're gonna work out. I think that we should just be friends." As he said that his heart was breaking.

"Mike…" Sam was shocked.

"I kinda overheard ya' in the hospital when I went to check up on ya'. You're still in love with Dean and you miss him. Don't worry I'm not mad. You told me the truth from the very beginning…Because I love you, that's why I'm stepping aside. I want you to be happy and this Dean guy is the one that makes you happy, even though he _was_ an asshole. Maybe he learned from his mistake and might wanna be with you now. I think you two should try and talk it out, especially with Tristan being born." Mike was keeping his tears in check.

"That's never gonna happen. He made his choice and that choice was Jo and the Roadhouse. He left me hanging on the sidelines…Thanks for being honest with me about this. I'm glad you told me what you were feeling instead of keeping it to yourself." Sam smiled.

"We couldn't keep lyin' to ourselves, it would've hurt us in the future. Either way I'll still be here whenever you feel scared or alone. You can always call me and I'll come over and watch over ya'." Mike smiled.

"Yea' I understand what you're saying and I agree…At least we can still be friends like we used to be or even better than before." Sam returned the smile.

"No doubt about that dude. I'll always be here for ya'." He put an arm around Sam's shoulders.

After Mike left Sam's apartment he went over to Elias' place. He needed to talk to someone and he knew Elias would listen. He couldn't help but let the tears fall when he got into his car.

When he got to Elias' he wiped his eyes. As soon as Elias saw him, he knew something was wrong. Elias led Mike to the living room.

"What's wrong dude?" Elias wondered what had happened.

"It's…it's over between me and Sam…" He looked at his hands.

"What?! Why?!" Elias couldn't believe it.

"Sam's still in love with Tristan's Father. He will never see me as more than a friend. He tried and he was honest with me about it. He told me right from the very beginning, that's why we were taking things slow…Then at the hospital I overheard him saying that he needed Dean and that he loved him. Right there I realized that we couldn't be together." Tears started forming again.

"I'm so sorry man, that really sucks. You'll find the one for ya' someday." Elias tried to cheer up his friend.

"I know. I wish it would've been Sam though. He's everything I've been lookin' for, but we're just not meant to be." Mike looked down.

"You'll be alright dude. I'm here for ya' if ya' need to talk." He pat him on the shoulder.

"Thanks man."

After Mike left, Sam was left alone in his thoughts. He couldn't believe that Mike had sacrificed his love for him so _he_ could be happy. Sam did try to love Mike, but Dean was the only owner of his heart other than Tristan.

'What am I gonna do? I know that I have to talk to Dean, but…he's still with Jo and I'm afraid he'll treat me like shit again. Also there's Tristan and I don't think that would go well with Ellen _or_ Jo. Dean would probably go into denial, even with Tristan looking like him.' Sam thought.

He went to watch his son sleep, that calmed him down for some reason. He looked at a picture of his parents that he had placed on Tristan's dresser.

"Mom. Dad. I wish you were alive so you could see your Grandson…I know what me and Dean did was immoral, but Tristan isn't a mistake and I don't regret it ever happening. We didn't hurt anybody, I was the only one hurt in all of this…I am happy with the outcome. Don't worry, Tristan will know about you two. Especially you Dad, you died a hero. You saved my Dean." Sam whispered.

Tristan made a cute little snuffling noise. Sam smiled, he knew his little angel was most likely going to be stubborn like him and Dean and a little heartbreaker on top of that. Sam chuckled, 'Just like Dean.'

Thinking about Dean made him sad and he wouldn't want to talk about it. Ash would let him be, but would try to encourage him sometimes.

The only time a thought about Dean wouldn't upset him was when it came to Tristan. He didn't know why, but that's how it would be. Tristan made him forget the drama of what had happened and he would only think about all the good times they had ever since they were little.

He left the nursery and went to his room to take a nap. He was still recovering and Tristan would wake up every three hours. He planned on calling Ash later to let him know what had happened with his relationship with Mike and to update him with anything new about his nephew.

TBC...

* * *


	13. Chapter 12: A Piece of You is

**A/N:** I know you guys are gonna want to kick my butt after reading this chapter, but it's exactly how it happened in my dream. Plus I think it goes with the rest of the drama that's coming.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Piece of You is Always with Me**

Sam was getting dressed when little Tristan walked into the room.

"Daddy I's can't reach my book." Four year old Tristan pouted. "Is too high."

"I'll get it for you Peanut, but let's eat breakfast first 'kay." Sam picked him up and walked to the kitchen.

He placed Tristan on his booster seat and made sure he was secure before he went to the pantry.

"So what do you want today buddy?"

"Lucky Charms!" Tristan cheerfully replied.

"Okay." Sam chuckled. 'He's Dean's alright.'

At the diner Rachel would watch over Tristan while Sam worked. She would let him sit at one of the empty booths with his books and coloring books even though the majority of the time he was watching Sam. Tristan loved watching his daddy work. On his breaks Sam would eat lunch and color with Tristan. The girls loved to coddle his son while the guys entertained him with funny kiddie jokes. Tristan didn't understand them the majority of the time, but he would still laugh nonetheless. Rick and Henry were his favorite guys to be with. Everyone that worked in the diner were his aunts and uncles.

Ash would visit so much that there basically was no point for him to live at the Roadhouse, but he stayed there to help hunters. His relationship with Stacey was serious. They took their time and Stacey had learned to completely trust him. He was planning on proposing soon. Tristan and Ash were like two peas in a pod. Whenever Sam and Stacey were working, Ash would take his nephew to the park and the library, as he had Sam's love for books. Stacey would join them sometimes. She loved Tristan like if he was her son and would love buying little things for him.

When Mike and Sam broke up, nothing was awkward and they became closer friends. Mike would sleep over sometimes when Sam would have a nightmare from the past. He would sleep on the sofa bed with Sam on one side and Tristan in the middle. Little by little he was getting over Sam. He was starting to go on dates again, but had yet to find someone that gave him butterflies in his stomach.

Four years had passed and Sam still hadn't talked to his brother. He was being stubborn and unfair, and he knew it, but he was also afraid. Afraid that Dean would look at Tristan and be disgusted or insult their son by saying he wasn't his father. Tristan looked exactly like Dean, dark blonde hair and everything. He had Sam's hairstyle, he never like it short and had both of their stubbornness.

Dean still didn't know where Sam lived and it drove him crazy, but Bobby would keep him updated. He was surprised that after four years Sam still hadn't found someone. He was sure that Sam would've been married by now.

Sam had bought a small house with two bedrooms and a big backyard when Tristan was two. He also had his own car now, a red 1969 Chevelle that Bobby had rebuilt especially for him. He even had a second job, he would fix computers. Whenever someone had a problem they would go straight to him.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Out of everyone Bobby and Ellen were extremely tired of Sam and Dean's separation. The boys had never been apart without speaking for so long. Each knew that it was breaking their hearts. Ellen knew that whatever love Dean had, had for Jo had been gone for a while. Bobby knew that Sam missed Dean a lot and was still in love with him, he could tell whenever he mentioned him.

Ellen decided to call Bobby for help in reuniting the boys. Dean had told her that Bobby knew where Sam was.

"Hello?" Bobby answered in a gruff voice.

"Hi Bobby it's Ellen."

"Oh hey, what's goin' on?"

"Nothin' much. I was just wondering' if ya' could help me with something."

"Help with what?"

"In reuniting Sam and Dean. Look those boys have been apart long enough, it's time for someone to get them back together and I think we can do it." Ellen bit her lip waiting for Bobby to respond.

"I'll be glad to help, I'm tired of this separation. Those boys need to get their heads out of their asses and talk to each other."

"Good, I'm glad I'm not alone in this." Ellen smiled.

"Do ya' already have an idea in gettin' them back together?" Bobby asked.

"Well since I know you talk to Sam, maybe you can tell him I need help with something, but that you can't give him all the details on the phone. Hopefully he won't get suspicious."

"That's a good idea, don't worry Sam'll listen to me. They really need to get back together, I can't say why, but Sam really needs to see Dean. It's not life or death…When do ya' wanna do this?" Bobby changed the subject at the end.

"Okay…As soon as possible. If you can talk to Sam tomorrow, that would be great. I won't say anything to Dean, I don't wanna get his hopes up." Ellen wondered what was going on with Sam.

"Yea' it's late and he's probably sleeping right now. He has to get up early for work."

"Oh okay. Well I'll talk to you later, let me know if he's comin' so I can prepare his room."

"'Kay, g'night."

"Bye." They hung up.

Both of them hoped that their plan would work 'cause if it didn't, there was going to be more heartbreak on both of their parts.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Sam was in the middle of cleaning his house when Bobby called him.

"Hey Bobby how are ya'?" Sam checked on Tristan, who was playing in his room.

"I'm good. How's everything? How's TJ doing?"

"Everything here's fine, just cleaning up a bit. Peanut's fine, he's playing with his toy cars right now. Do you want me to put him on?"

"No, later. There's actually something I need to talk to ya' about." Bobby hoped Sam would give him the chance to explain.

"What is it?" Sam sat on the recliner.

"Umm…Well Ellen called me and said that she and some hunter needed your help. Now hear me out, I know that the Roadhouse is the last place ya' ever want to go to, but Ellen says that she'll make Dean go away for the time that you're there. Ya' can even leave TJ with me while ya' go over there." Bobby held his breath.

Sam tensed, "Why can't they use Dean? I mean he's right there after all. Either way if it's a hunt, I can't do it. I have a child and he's my number one priority."

"She says that you helped this hunter with research before and no, it's not a hunt. I'm not really sure what it's about, but I know it's not a hunt…So what do ya' say Sam?" Bobby crossed his fingers.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "Ugh I really don't wanna go over there, but…I'll go. They need my help and I can't just leave them like that."

"Good boy Sam. I'll call Ellen and let her know." Bobby was happy.

"Are you sure that me and Dean won't cross paths?"

"Yea' I'm sure. Ellen was very specific with me on that. If you don't wanna see him, you won't see him." Bobby reassured even though he was lying.

"Oh…okay." Sam was hesitant.

"I'll let ya' know when to head over there. Are ya' leavin' TJ with me?"

"No I'll bring him with me. He still has separation anxiety." Sam was already dreading the trip, especially with Tristan going.

"Ya' sure about that? Ellen's gonna ambush ya' with questions."

"Yes I'm sure. I'm not ashamed, I'll even tell her that I gave birth to him." Sam said with determination.

"Okay son. Well put my Grandson on the phone."

"'Kay."

Sam called out, "Peanut! Grandpa Bob's on the phone!"

Tristan ran out of his room and up to Sam, "Gimme, gimme!" He jumped up and down.

"Here ya' go baby boy." He laughed at his son's enthusiasm.

"Hi Granpa!" He yelled into the phone.

"Hey TJ, how's my little guy?" Bobby chuckled.

"Lower your voice a little buddy." Sam told Tristan.

"'Kay Daddy." Tristan replied. "I good. Daddy gots me a new book." Tristan replied in a lower, but still happy voice.

"That's awesome TJ. I have a surprise for ya' the next time ya' come visit me." Bobby smiled.

"What it?" Tristan was excited.

"I'm not tellin' ya'. Ya' gotta wait til' ya' come and see me." Bobby grinned. 'He's just like his Daddies.' He thought.

"O-kay." He pouted.

"Cheer up, I'll see ya' soon buddy. I love you and your Daddy too. Goodbye."

"Wuv you too. Bye Granpa." Tristan gave a kiss to the phone, which Bobby heard and made him smile.

Tristan handed the phone back to Sam and told him everything that Bobby had told him. Sam noticed Tristan yawning more and more as he talked and smiled.

"C'mon baby boy, it's naptime." He lifted Tristan into his arms.

Sam went to Tristan's room and sat on the rocking chair and started to rock. His son looked up at him with his thumb in his mouth. His eyes were closing little by little. Sam smiled and ran his fingers through his son's hair.

After a few minutes Tristan fell asleep. Sam gently placed him in his bed and put his favorite teddy bear next to him. Tristan automatically curled towards it. Sam gave him a kiss on the forehead then walked out, leaving the door opened a crack.

He went back to cleaning, but his conversation with Bobby kept haunting him. He didn't know how he was going to make it to the Roadhouse without being a bundle of nerves and on top of that with a four year old toddler. He put the broom down and fell back on the sofa. He sighed, 'What the hell am I gonna do?...As long as I don't see Dean everything will be fine.' Sam felt a headache coming on.

Bobby was happy he could pull it off. He was afraid that Sam was going to see through the lie, but luckily he didn't. He called Ellen right away and told her the good news. She was excited and told Bobby that Sam should head over there in two days. Bobby said okay, then they hung up. They still had the same worry and prayed that their plan would work.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

The next day Sam couldn't concentrate on anything. Bobby had called him to let him know when he was supposed to be at the Roadhouse. He was going to talk to Mike and Stacey about his problem. Adam had given him the days he needed off. He had yet to tell Tristan that they were going on a trip.

Later that day Stacey and Sam had gotten out early that afternoon. Mike was going to meet them at Sam's house since he had, had the day off.

Mike and Stacey noticed that Sam was tense, even little Tristan had noticed.

"Daddy what wrong?" Tristan hated to see his father sad.

"I'll talk to you later okay buddy. Right now Daddy needs to talk to your Auntie Stacey and Uncle Mike. Go to your room and play with your toys." Sam said gently.

"'Kay Daddy." He walked away.

The three of them watched him go. Then Mike and Stacey turned to look at Sam expectantly.

"So what's goin' on Sam? I haven't seen ya' this pale since ya' were pregnant." Mike said.

"Well I was told to do something and even though I don't want to, I have to." Sam replied cryptically.

"What is it?" Stacey was worried.

"Umm…Well it turns out that I have to go to the Roadhouse…" He bit his bottom lip.

"WHAT?! Doesn't Dean live there?" Stacey and Mike were shocked.

"Ugh yes…I have to help Ellen with some stuff. She says that I won't see him and that she'll keep him away for the whole time I'm gonna be over there, but I'm still scared…" Sam looked down.

"Sam, do you want me to go with ya'? I don't think ya' should go alone." Mike made Sam look at him.

"No it's okay. I won't be alone anyways, Tristan is goin' to be with me. We'll be fine, I hope." Sam tried to sound brave, but his friends could see right through him.

"No, you're gonna be stressed, but that ain't gonna stop ya' from goin'. Just come back if things go downhill okay. Plus Ash will be there with ya'." Stacey gave her opinion.

"I know…" Tristan just walked into the living room with a picture in his hand.

Tristan walked up to Sam and looked at him with puppy eyes. Sam sat him on his lap.

"Hey buddy what ya' got there?" Sam ruffled Tristan's hair.

"Daddy me know that Granpa John, but who them?" Tristan pointed to the two boys in the picture.

"That's me and your Daddy De." Sam gave a sad smile as he looked at the picture.

"Daddy De is big one?" He pointed to the big kid in the picture.

"Yeah. You look like him." Mike and Stacey looked at the picture and gasped.

"Sam isn't that your Brother?" Stacey asked.

"What?" Sam looked at her.

"Yea', you've shown us that picture before and you said that, that was your Father, your Brother, and you." Mike added.

"Umm…" Sam was stuck, he didn't know what to say. Luckily Tristan stayed quiet and didn't say anything.

"Sam is Dean your Brother?" Mike asked quietly. "Is that why ya' guys are havin' problems?"

"Yes." Sam looked at Tristan. "Baby go put the picture back where you found it okay."

"Okay Daddy." Tristan jumped off Sam's lap and ran to his room.

"You had _sex_ with your own Brother? Did he force you and then that's why he regretted it?" Stacey was beyond shocked.

"No it wasn't forced. Dean would never do that to me…It's just that…we got drunk and it just happened…" Sam couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No way, even when you're drunk you know who your family is." Mike stood up and started to pace around the room.

"Sam tell us the truth. Did Dean force you to have sex with him?" Stacey couldn't think of anything else to ask.

"No! He didn't rape me okay!...I love him!" Sam spilled his secret in anger.

"Oh shit." Stacey whispered.

"I know, I'm a monster. Don't worry we'll leave town as soon as possible…You're free to leave." Sam stood up and went to look for his suitcase, but Mike stopped him.

"No, we're not leaving. We're all gonna sit down and you're gonna talk to us about this."

"Look there's more to this that you wouldn't understand. Stuff that you wouldn't believe…It's the reason why Ash still hasn't moved over here." Sam looked at them with tears in his eyes. "Stacey don't be mad at Ash, he really does love you. It's just complicated to explain our job."

"Then explain it to us Sam. We won't judge." Stacey said calmly and grabbed one of Sam's hands.

"Okay, but please just let me tell the whole story all the way through." Mike and Stacey nodded.

Sam recounted his story all the way from when he was six months old. He told them about the Yellow-Eyed Demon, his mom, Jessica, and the hunting. He even told them about the last battle and the final hunt that led to his and Dean's one night together. Throughout the whole explanation Mike and Stacey stayed quiet.

When Sam was finished he looked like he was about ready to bolt. All three of them stared at each other in a tense silence. Mike was the first to break the silence.

"Wow…And you went through this all your life til' now?" Mike had trouble believing everything that he had just heard.

"Yea'. I know it's hard to believe 'cause you guys were taught that monster's weren't real, but they are and I've fought them. I have my Father's journal that talks about a lot of Paranormal stuff and I have some weapons. Dean has the rest of them…About the falling in love with my Brother thing…Well that was after our Father died. I know it's wrong and immoral, but I really don't care anymore. I've been through hell all my life and I deserve to fall in love. Dean's the only person I trust unconditionally. We've been through so much together and we always depended on each other. We were brought up away from people and even though that's not an excuse, that's the way it is…" Mike and Stacey looked at each other then each grabbed one of Sam's hands.

"Sam we're not leavin' ya'. We didn't go through what you did and as unbelievable as it is, we have no right to judge…and even though we don't approve of incest, we can't choose who you love. Just give us some time to get used to that…From that one night came Tristan and he's a wonderful little boy, so it can't be all bad." Stacey smiled as she said her piece. Mike nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys telling me the truth? You still want to be friends?" Sam looked at them with hope and tears in his eyes.

"We're family Sam and we love ya' and we're not goin' anywhere. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone your secret." Mike gave Sam a hug.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me…Bobby, Ash, and Tristan know about it too. I haven't told Peanut about the hunting yet. I'm waiting til' he's older, but he knows who me and Dean are. He knows that it's wrong in the eyes of society, but he won't tell anybody. He's sharp for his age."

"Okay, now that we have settled this. When are ya' leavin'?" Mike asked.

"I'mma start heading over there tomorrow. It's gonna take us two days 'cause I don't wanna have Tristan cooped up in the car all day. Which reminds me, I have to go to the store and get some snacks and things for Tristan." Sam started making a list in his head.

"I'll get what ya' need Sam, you just start packin' and talk to Tristan about the trip." Mike volunteered.

"'Kay. Thanks Mike." Mike left the house and headed for the store.

"Well it's been a _long_ day for me, I'm gonna head home now. Ash is callin' me later anyways and me and him are gonna have a talk about his real job now that I know the truth…I appreciate you tellin' us the truth Sam. You could've kept lyin' to us, but ya' told us and that makes me happy…Now ya' give me a call if ya' need anythin' and be careful please." She gave Sam a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Now I'm gonna go say bye to my Nephew."

"Thanks Stace. Don't tell Ash I'm going over there though. I want him to be surprised." Stacey nodded then walked away.

After Stacey had left, Sam went to Tristan's room. His son was sitting on his bed looking at a photo album Sam had made when Tristan was a year old. It had a couple of old pictures that Sam had found of his family. Some were of when he was a newborn and others of before he was born. Sam sat down next to his son and placed him on his lap.

"Hey Peanut I need to talk to you." Tristan looked up solemnly at his daddy.

"Was I's a bad boy for showing the picture?" Tristan's eyes got watery.

"No baby you weren't a bad boy. I think it was time for your Aunt and Uncle to know the whole truth about me." He gave Tristan a kiss on the forehead and wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"Daddy?"

"Yea' Peanut?"

"Is Daddy De ewer gonna know 'bout me?" Tristan looked up at Sam with innocent eyes.

Sam visibly gulped, "I don't know Tris. That's why I have to talk to you…Umm you see, we're taking a trip to the Roadhouse. You remember me telling you about there right?"

"Uh huh I's 'member. Daddy De lives there with Unky Ash."

"Right. Okay well Ellen the lady who owns the Roadhouse needs my help and I have to go over there to help her. She says that I won't see Daddy De, but there might be a small chance that we might see him. The thing is Peanut, that if Daddy De sees us, you can't call him that. Remember he doesn't know about you yet, but if he sees you, I'll sit down and tell him the truth okay. But for now it's our little secret okay baby?" Sam looked at him with a serious face.

"Me know Daddy. Me no say." Tristan knew when his daddy was serious.

"Okay good boy. Now I'm gonna pack our bags. Today we have to go to bed early 'cause we're leaving early in the morning tomorrow. You can sleep with me tonight." Sam smiled.

Tristan hugged Sam, "Yay!...Uh Daddy can I's take my toys?"

"You can take _some_ of them and a couple of books and I _know_ you're taking Teddy." Sam grinned.

"Teddy will be wonely if I's don't." Tristan pouted.

That night Sam held Tristan close to him. He was scared of what could happen while he was over there. He knew that Ellen couldn't possibly keep Dean away from the Roadhouse for longer than a day. He looked down at his son and sighed, 'What is Ellen gonna think when she sees you?...If she dares insult you, we're gone. I promise you that.' Sam closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

So far the drive to the Roadhouse was going okay. Tristan was a little fidgety, but fell asleep after an hour. Sam would look back at him through the rearview mirror. He smiled when he saw him clutching teddy bear with one hand and sucking his thumb with the other.

He decided to stop and find a motel early. He was hungry and Tristan was dying to get out of the car.

"Daddy my bum hurts." Tristan whined.

"I know buddy, let's go get our room first and then we'll go eat." Sam smiled.

After getting their room and eating, Sam took Tristan for a short walk so he could stretch his legs and burn some energy. Then they went back to their room and Sam colored with Tristan for a while. They went to bed early after he told his son a bedtime story.

Throughout the four years Sam told Tristan about their family. Every night his bedtime stories included Dean and the lives he saved, though Tristan thought it was pretend. He never mentioned the hunting as for Tristan was too young to understand. He did explain to him the best he could about his relation to Dean. He wanted to start telling Tristan about that early, he didn't want his son finding out unexpectedly or have him hate them because they're brothers. Tristan still really didn't understand all of it, but did get the basics of it. He knew not to talk about it with anyone unless they were his grandpa or uncle Ash.

The rest of the drive to the Roadhouse the next day was short. Tristan read his books to entertain himself. He didn't like being stuck in his car seat for long periods of time. Sam got more and more tense the closer they got to their destination. Occasionally he would look back at Tristan to try to calm down.

Sam was relieved to see that the Impala wasn't at the Roadhouse. He parked the car and just sat there looking at the front door. After a couple of minutes Tristan started to complain. Sam felt sympathy for him and got out of the car and helped Tristan out of his car seat. They stretched their arms and legs for a bit, then Sam lifted his soon into his arms. He took a deep breath and started walking to the door. His hand was shaking as he reached for the handle.

Ellen looked up from where she was standing at the bar when she heard the door. She smiled brightly as soon as she saw Sam. She was surprised to see him holding a small child, but then again four years _had_ passed. She wiped her hands and walked up to Sam, who was walking slowly towards her.

"Oh my God! Hey Sam." Ellen gave him an awkward hug, as he was holding Tristan.

"Hi Ellen." Sam smiled and shifted a little. Tristan was hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

"And who's this little guy?" She smiled when Tristan squeezed himself tighter against Sam.

"This is Tristan, my son. As you can see he's a little shy." He chuckled. "Peanut say hi to Ellen." Tristan peeked through his bangs, but stayed hiding in his father's neck and said a muffled hi. "C'mon Tristan, you can do better than that." He tried to pull Tristan away from him a bit.

Tristan looked at Ellen, "Hi." He said shyly.

"Hi there Tristan." She smiled. She took a good look at him and noticed something, but stayed quiet.

Tristan rested his head on his father's shoulder. He was sleepy and tired from sitting in the car seat for the whole morning and most of the afternoon. Ellen noticed him yawning.

"Your old room is set up for ya' Sam. Ya' can lay the little guy there now, he looks like he's about to fall asleep." Ellen offered.

"Thanks. Are ya' sure Ellen? Me and Tristan can stay at a hotel." Sam didn't want to stay there, a lot of memories were coming back.

"Of 'course I'm sure Hun. Plus I don't think Tristan wants to go back to his car seat." Ellen reassured.

"Okay then, well I'll go tuck him in, then I'll come back down and we'll…talk." Sam started to head for the stairs.

"I missed ya' Sam." Ellen called out.

Sam swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "Me too." He went upstairs.

Sam placed Tristan on the bed near the window. He took off his little sneakers and his hoodie then tucked him in. Tristan was practically asleep by the time Sam was finished.

He gave him a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "I'll be right back baby boy. Daddy's gotta talk to Ellen for a bit." Tristan nodded sleepily and Sam left the room and went back to the bar.

"So Sam how have ya' been all this time?" Ellen asked as Sam sat on one of the stools.

"I've been good. Raising my son and stuff." Sam felt uneasy.

"Good. Where's your Wife or Girlfriend? Why didn't she come with ya'? Ellen needed these questions answered to confirm her suspicions.

"Umm…I'm not married and there's no girl in my life." Sam took a deep breath. "I gave birth to him and no, there's no guy in my life either." Sam knew Ellen could tell that his son looked like Dean.

"How old is he?"

"He's uh four, why?" Sam knew what was coming next and cringed.

"Is uh, is that the reason why ya' left? You found out that ya' were pregnant and got scared?" Sam looked away and didn't answer.

"Sam is Dean the Father?" She asked a bit forcefully, but not meaning to.

Sam flinched, "How…how could you tell?"

"Well for one he looks exactly like Dean, secondly you've been gone for four years and that's how old your son is." She sighed. "Is this the reason why you and Dean distanced yourselves from each other? You guys were sleeping together then broke up and came here…I mean I know Dean was being a jerk to ya', but he would've helped ya' and we would've too." Ellen replied.

"Look, first of all me and Dean only slept together once and we were drunk okay. Yes he knocked me up and I don't care what he would or wouldn't have done. If you're going to judge me or insult my son, I'm gone and you can find help somewhere else. Now I came here to help, not talk about my personal life." Sam didn't think it was her business to know everything.

Ellen was stunned, "I didn't mean to offend ya', it really wasn't my intention. I'm not judging what you two did, it's not my place and it really doesn't surprise me. You two have always been closer than Brother's should be. That little boy is beautiful Sam, I could never insult him…Now, about our problem, you're gonna have to wait about forty-five minutes. Riley had to go pick up some things, but while we wait you can tell me what you've been doing for the past four years and tell me about that son of yours." Ellen smiled. Dean was the one who was going to be showing up.

Sam visibly calmed down and proceeded to tell Ellen what she wanted to know. She laughed at Tristan's antics. Sam showed her pictures of when he was smaller. The time flew by and both of them were so distracted that they didn't notice who had walked into the bar until they heard a gasp.

"S…Sammy?" Dean said quietly.

Sam's back was towards him, he didn't respond. He was pale and shaking.

"Sammy is that you?" Dean's voice was shaky.

Sam turned around slowly until he and Dean were facing each other. They just stayed where they were standing, looking at one another. They still looked the same after four years. Jo was pissed that Sam was back. She hoped that he would leave soon. To top it all off Ash all of a sudden barged in behind Dean and Jo.

His jaw dropped when he saw Sam, "Oh shit!"

By this time Dean had snapped out of his trance. He took a step towards Sam.

"Ho…how have you been? When did you get here? Are…are you staying?" Dean wanted to hug his brother, but was afraid that he would bolt.

"I…" Sam couldn't say anything else because Tristan made his presence known.

Tristan was crying as he made his way downstairs. Before Sam could react Ellen had gotten to Tristan first and picked him up.

He kept crying, "Daddy! I want my Daddy!" Ellen handed him to Sam.

"Shh, shh, Daddy's right here. I got ya' baby boy. I got ya'." Sam soothed.

"You left me aw…awone. I…I's was scared." He layed his head on Sam's shoulder and sucked his thumb.

"I'm so sorry Peanut, I should've checked on you earlier. It's Daddy's fault, forgive me." Sam rubbed his back.

Tristan gave a slight nod and looked at the people who were staring at him and his daddy. He smiled when he saw Ash.

"Hi Unky Ash!" He stretched his arms towards Ash.

Sam handed him to his uncle, "He…hey there TJ." He hugged his nephew tightly and gave him a kiss on the temple.

"Missed you." Tristan gave him a kiss on the nose.

"I missed ya' too bud." Ash looked at Sam with a question in his eyes.

Throughout the whole exchange Ellen, Dean, and Jo stared at Ash and Tristan in shock. Sam had put two and two together and realized that he had been set up. He was pissed off, he figured out that Ellen and Bobby had planned the whole thing. Ash handed Tristan back to him.

Tristan looked at Dean, then whispered in Sam's ear, "That's Daddy De." Tristan smiled.

"Yea' baby that's right." He gave a shaky smile.

Dean, Jo, and Ellen turned to Ash, "You know him?!"

Ash nodded slowly, "Umm…He's uh…he's my Godson."

"You fucking lied to me! This whole time you knew about Sam. I _asked_ you and you said he never said anything to you!" Dean exploded at Ash.

"Don't you dare yell at him…_I'm_ the one who told him not to tell!" Sam defended Ash.

Dean whirled to look at Sam, he looked at the scared little boy in his brother's arms. He took in every detail of his physical appearance and was stunned. The little boy looked exactly how he did when _he_ was a kid. He put two and two together and realized one of the reasons why his little brother had left, that little boy was _his_ son.

He looked at Sam straight in the eyes, one question in his mind, "Sam is…"

Sam knew what he was asking and didn't let him finish, "Yes he is."

Jo quickly realized what they were talking about and was shocked. That little annoying looking kid was Sam and Dean's son. She stayed quiet and just looked at the exchange.

Dean felt like if the world was spinning. He had a son, a four year old son that he never knew about. He was shocked, confused, and on top of it all he was angry. Sam had kept it from him, he had kept his son away from him. He was a father, a father that hadn't been able to be there for his son or his brother since he hadn't known about it.

He felt like if all the air had been sucked out of the room and he just needed to get out, "I…I gotta get out of here…I just…" Dean ran out of the Roadhouse. The Impala's tires screeching as Dean pulled out of the Roadhouse.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? :-)


	14. Chapter 13: Questions Answered

**A/N:** Well here it is, and fast just like I told ya's. Now don't let it fool you. It may sound like the end, but there's still some more left to it. But...Sam and Dean finally have their talk :-)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Questions Answered, Feelings Spoken**

After Dean left, everyone stayed grounded in their spots. Sam had expected Dean to run, it was one of his brother's mechanisms. He would return in a couple of hours and they would sit down and try to talk. Sam also needed time to think. He was still mad at Ellen and Bobby for lying to him and he couldn't let it go.

"Ash can you take Tristan to my room and watch him for a bit? There's something I have to do." Sam looked at Ellen.

"Yea' sure. C'mon TJ." He placed Tristan on the floor and led him up the stairs.

When they were gone Sam turned to Ellen, "You tricked me! You and Bobby said that you needed help, but it was all a lie. You two did this on purpose so me and Dean could see each other…"

"Damn right we did! You two idiots are stubborn and neither of ya' were making a move to make up. So we took it upon ourselves to fuckin' make it happen, though I didn't expect any of what just happened…Look I know you're mad at both of us right now and'll have trouble trustin' us for a while, but honestly you and Dean need each other. You've been missin' each other _and_ you _both_ have a son that needs the _two_ of ya'. Me and Bobby hate seeing ya' guys apart." Ellen interrupted.

"You're right. I'll have trouble trusting you guys, but I doubt it'll last. About me and Dean…I just have to go and think about some things and I gotta comfort Tristan. He's scared right now."

"I know. Go and comfort your son, he needs ya'." Ellen smiled and went back to the bar.

As Sam was heading for the stairs, Jo spoke, "Look what you did. Everything was perfect without you here. Now you returned and fucked everything up _and_ with a son too. God, you tainted Dean. How could you have sex with him? You ruined him." Jo walked away before Sam could retort.

Sam just let her go, he really didn't care what she thought. Though she was lucky she was a girl, 'cause Sam wanted to punch her, but he couldn't since he didn't hit girls. He clenched his fists and just went upstairs to his room, comforting his child was his number one priority.

Ash was trying to calm down his nephew, but was having a bit of trouble, "I want my Daddy!" Tristan kept crying out.

The whole exchange between his parents and uncle had scared him a lot. Everyone had been yelling at each other and he hadn't liked it. Then his Daddy De had left after looking at him and his daddy.

Sam heard his son's cries from the hall. He hated to hear Tristan cry, it always broke his heart. He rushed into the room hoping he could stop them. As soon as Ash saw him, he handed Tristan to him.

"It's okay Tristan I'm right here. Daddy's right here. Shh baby it's alright." Sam tried to soothe his son.

Tristan just tightened his arms around Sam's neck and kept crying, "No more yewing. Me no like it Daddy. Me scared, pwease stop."

At hearing his son's pleads Sam's eyes teared up, "I'm so sorry baby. We didn't mean to scare you. We adults are dumb sometimes and don't think about what we are doing or saying. Shh, shh baby boy. You're gonna make yourself sick." Sam walked around the room gently bouncing Tristan in his arms.

"Your Daddy's right TJ. We won't do it again, everythin's gonna be okay." Ash watched Sam with Tristan and couldn't help but add his two cents.

Slowly Tristan's cries turned to sniffles, he looked up sadly at Sam, "Why Daddy De leave?"

Sam stopped walking, "He uh needs some time to think, but he'll be back. Then I'll tell him all about you." He wiped the tears and snot from his son's face.

"O-kay." Tristan sounded tired, all the crying had worn him out.

Sam sat down on the unoccupied bed and leaned against the headboard. He fixed Tristan til' he was cradling him. His son needed to feel him and placed one of his little hands over Sam's heart, to feel his father's steady heartbeat. Sam rocked him a little til' he fell asleep.

Ash looked at Sam and whispered, "So what are ya' gonna really do?"

"I…I'm gonna stay and me and Dean are gonna talk. I don't care, but he better listen to me this time. I'm not gonna stay quiet like last time. Look at where it got us." He ran his fingers down Tristan's flushed cheeks.

"Whatever ya' do Sam, I'm right here to back ya' up." Ash smiled. "Poor little dude exhausted himself."

"Thanks Ash, that really means a lot…I don't ever want Tristan to listen to something like that again. He's not gonna want to let me go for the rest of the day." Tristan had curled more towards Sam.

"No big Sam, we're family…If somethin' like that happens again, one of us takes him out of the room and far away from the argument." Ash suggested.

"Definitely. Umm Ash do you think you could get my stuff from the car? With everything that happened and now with Tristan, I haven't been able to bring anything in." He looked at Ash.

"Don't worry I'll get it." Sam handed Ash the car keys

"Don't forget his Teddy. He'll have a fit if his friend's not with him." Sam chuckled.

"Oh believe me I know, he did it to me while we were at the store. We actually had to go back to your place to get him." Ash shook his head, but laughed.

Ash left the room and Sam wondered where his brother was and what was he doing. They had so much to talk about, but it was going to be hard to actually start talking. He hoped Dean gave him the chance to talk this time around.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean drove to the town's only park. Nobody was there, he had the place all to himself. He sat down heavily on a bench and sighed. So much was going through his head, but his main thought was Tristan.

"Wow, I'm a Father. That little boy back there is my son." Dean was in awe.

He thought all the way back to that night that he and Sam had, had sex. He sighed, 'The only time I don't wear a condom.'

Sam had been pregnant and never told him. How could his little brother keep that from him? His brother never kept secrets from _him_. Dean thought back to when he last saw Sam. He wanted to tell him something important and was nervous. He had been a big fat jerk that left him on the stairs just so he could go out with Jo. Dean felt even worse than he did before.

He got up and started to walk around, 'I should've given him a chance to talk, then we wouldn't be going through this mess. But he shouldn't have kept my son from me, it's not fair. He's my kid too, I have my right.' Tears rolled down Dean's cheeks. 'He owes me an explanation, I deserve that much. I have my own to give, I hope he gives me a chance.'

Dean made his way back to his car. He needed to get back to the Roadhouse. A couple of hours had passed, he hoped that Sam hadn't left yet.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Sam was still upstairs with Ash and Tristan when Dean slowly opened the door to Sam's room. All three of them looked at him. Tristan held on tight to Sam.

Dean cleared his throat, "Uh Sam can we uh talk?"

Sam hesitated, "S…sure. Ash take Tristan with you, please." Sam had a feeling it was going to turn into a shouting match.

"Daddy no!" Tristan didn't want to let go of Sam.

"Baby I gotta talk to Daddy De. We'll be quick." Sam sighed in relief when Tristan went freely to Ash.

Once Tristan and Ash were out of the room, Dean closed the door behind them. He turned to look at Sam. There was a tense silence, neither one knew how to start.

"Uh…I ah I guess I should start…" There was a long pause. "Sam, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?"

"You're joking right?" Sam placed his hands on his hips.

"I would've helped ya'. You know I would've been there for ya'."

"Yea' right. With the way you were treating me…I was going to tell you, but you treated me like shit just like the other times. You think you deserved to know. You told me to forget that night 'cause _you_ regretted it. Well I did what you said and stayed quiet. I was already two months when I found out I was pregnant with Tristan…" Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I was scared Dean and the one person whom I thought I could tell anything to, told me to forget we ever fucked. I was scared you'd hate me, because telling you I was pregnant would've reminded you of that night. I thought you would hate me and make me get rid of it…But the last straw was when you left me on the stairs because you didn't have time for me. Right there I decided I was going to leave." Sam was trying to stay calm, but it was getting hard.

"I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry. I realized I was being an ass, but I would've never hated you or made you get rid of the baby. I would've been shocked, hell I am shocked, but never hate you…But don't you dare place all the blame on me. You kept my son from me. I called you and you never picked up, I even left you messages. I had a right to know, he's my kid too! But no, I had to find out four fucking years later _and_ by accident…Tell me Sam, were you ever planning on telling me?" Dean was angry and hurt. "I bet Bobby knew too! That's why he never wanted me to go to his place when you were visiting him…Everybody knew but me, that's just great. How could you Sam? How could you never tell me?...I missed my son's first four years of his life. I never got to see him be born, learn to crawl, learn to talk, or even learn to walk. Do you know how much that hurts?!" Dean was already yelling by now.

"Don't you turn this around on me! I know I should've told you about it way sooner. I know you had a right to know! It hurt everytime I talked to Tristan about you. Especially since he looks so much like you! Everyone wanted me to tell you and talk to you, but they just didn't get that it wasn't easy!" Sam was starting to raise his voice too, he was angry.

"You were being selfish you son of a bitch, that's what you were. You were trying to get back at me for the way I was treatin' you, and that was a low move!" Dean took an intimidating step towards Sam.

"You're an asshole! Yea' I may have left 'cause of the pregnancy, but it wasn't the only reason!" Sam held his ground.

"What?" Dean was confused.

"I left…I left because I couldn't stand to see you with Jo! And you know why? Because I'm in love with _you_! It killed me everytime I saw you with her!" Sam's mouth snapped shut. He had just told his brother his feelings towards him. He waited for the punch to come, but it didn't.

Dean looked at Sam wide-eyed, "You…you're in love with me?" Dean couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yea' I am." Sam said quietly. The way Dean looked at him made him nervous.

"I'm…I'm in love with you too Sammy. I have been for a while now." Dean confessed.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why did you make me try to forget that night? Why did you get with Jo?" Both of them were calming down.

"Because I was afraid that you would leave me, I thought you would hate me. That's why I said those things the next day after we had sex…The only reason I got with Jo was because I didn't want to end up alone since I thought I couldn't have you. I thought you were gonna find someone and leave me. Then I started getting feelings for her and started to treat you badly. Which I'm so sorry for doing that Sammy." He reached out and grabbed Sam's hands. "I wish I could take everything back and had, had the balls to tell you my feelings. I just wanna start over."

"If it's any consolation, I wish the same thing too." He squeezed Dean's hands.

"We've both had our heads up our asses and are way too stubborn for our own good." Dean gave a small chuckle.

"Dean?"

"Yea' Sammy?"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

"A little after Dad, died. We became closer and I guess everything changed for me. How long have you?"

Sam smiled, "The same as you."

"Damn it Sammy, all this time we could've…" Dean was silenced by Sam kissing him.

The kiss started out gentle and loving, but then turned into a heated and passionate one. They had denied themselves for too long. Tongues battled for dominance and the brothers were losing themselves in the moment.

Before it could turn into anything more Sam pushed against Dean's chest.

"Dean we can't." Sam murmured against Dean's lips.

"Why not?" Dean began to kiss Sam's neck.

"Tristan. He was scared…and I bet he's giving Ash a hard time right about now." That got Dean to stop.

"Shit! He's probably afraid of me now after I blew up earlier." Dean looked at his feet.

"No he's not. He just didn't like everyone yelling at each other." He lifted Dean's chin with his hand and gave him a chaste kiss. "You stay here while I go get him." He walked out of the room. Both of them were smiling.

Sam had found Ash and Tristan in the kitchen. They were having cookies and warm milk. Tristan was still upset, but the milk and cookies had mellowed him down.

"C'mon Peanut, Daddy De wants to meet ya'." Sam walked over to them

"Really? Daddy De no mad no more?" Sam picked him up.

"No, me and your Daddy talked. He really wants to see you." Sam smiled.

"Yay!" Tristan was happy that his daddies weren't mad.

"Thanks Ash for watching him."

"No problem dude. He's my partner in crime…So everythin's okay now?" Ash smiled.

"Yea' everything's more than okay." Sam blushed.

"I see...Oh you're so tellin' me the details later or Stacey'll kill me.' Ash grinned. He figured that they finally told each other how they really felt.

Jo watched Sam and Tristan go back upstairs. She was pissed that Dean wasn't paying attention to her. That he was choosing Sam over her _again_.

"Fucking Sam and stupid little runt! Fucking came here to ruin everything." She muttered as she wiped tables.

She had tried to go upstairs earlier, to hear what Dean and Sam were talking about, but her mother had stopped her and made her go back to work. Customers had been starting to arrive at that time. That had made her furious. She couldn't wait to get Dean alone later, he had a lot of ass kissing to do to get her in a good mood again.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean was nervous, he was finally going to be able to actually talk to his son and hold him. He was afraid his son wouldn't want to meet him because of what had happened earlier. He paced around the room until the door opened.

Tristan was beside Sam holding tightly onto his hand. Sam squeezed it reassuringly. Dean forgot how to breathe when he looked at Tristan. That was _his_ baby boy.

Sam knelt down beside Tristan, "Baby, there's your Daddy. He's been waiting for you." Sam whispered.

Dean kneeled down in front of his son, "Hi Tristan, I'm very happy to finally meet you." Dean's eyes were wet.

Tristan looked at Dean and ran towards him without hesitation, "Daddy!" Dean caught him in a hug. All three of them were crying, happy to be reunited.

"That's right baby boy, I'm your Daddy." Dean buried his face in his son's hair.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled, "C'mere Sammy." He held an arm out. Sam went willingly. The two of them held each other with their son safely in the middle.

Minutes passed and they were still on the floor, they had changed positions. Dean was sitting, his back against the bed with his two loves on each side. Slowly their tears were subsiding.

Dean kissed Sam on the temple then whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much for letting me see my son Sammy. Thank you for having my baby. You've made me the happiest man. I love you both so much."

Sam looked at Dean and kissed him, "You're welcome big Brother. I'm sorry for keeping him from you."

Dean kissed him back, "Let's just forget that it ever happened."

Tristan looked at them and giggled, "My Daddies, all mine."

Sam and Dean laughed, "Yes we are little guy." Dean replied.

Tristan gave him a kiss on the cheek then layed his head on his shoulder, "Sleepy." He gave a little yawn.

Sam untangled himself from Dean and looked for Tristan's bookbag with his clothes. He took out a pair of pajamas and undies.

"It's past your bedtime, but I gotta give you a bath first." He helped Dean stand up, whom had Tristan in his arms.

"Sammy can I do it? Please?" Dean asked.

"Of 'course you can. You don't need to ask, he _is_ your son too." Sam smiled.

Bathtime woke Tristan up a little. He was enjoying the fact that both of his daddies were giving him a bath. By the end of it Sam and Dean were soaked. Tristan had decided to splash them with water for fun. Sam and Dean had laughed at their son's antics. They felt like a complete family, finally.

Finally back in their room Dean dried and dressed his son. Sam got Tristan's bed ready and tucked him in. He handed him his teddy bear.

Tristan looked up at Sam, "Story Daddy."

Sam laughed, "Nope, it's Daddy De's turn tonight."

Dean chuckled, "It is? Well let's see with what I come up with." Sam and Dean layed on either side of their son while Dean, thought of a good story.

Dean decided to tell a happy story that night. It was about two princes in love and everything they had to go through so they could be together. It sounded like a fairytale more than anything. By the time he was finished, Tristan was already asleep. Sam looked at him lovingly.

Dean blushed and gave Tristan a kiss on the forehead. He got up carefully, not wanting to wake his son, "C'mon Sammy, let's move to the other bed." He whispered.

Sam nodded. He repeated what his brother had done to their son, then joined Dean on the other bed. Both of them had their backs against the headboard. Dean layed his head against Sam's shoulder.

He sighed happily, "Sam tell me about our son. I wanna know everythin' about him."

Sam smiled, "I can definitely do that."

They spent the whole night talking about Tristan and what had happened to each other in the past four years. Sam had also told Dean about Mike, which had made Dean jealous, but then let it slide 'cause Sam loved him and nobody else. Dean told Sam about the hell Jo had been putting him through. Sam was furious, he was beginning to hate Jo. How could she have treated his brother like that? Everything was going to change now. Dean was going to be going back with him and Tristan. They were going to be a family.

Sam and Dean had finally fallen asleep close to morning, not bothering to change into comfortable clothes. Dean held onto Sam like if his life depended on it. Sam held him back just as tight.

Jo didn't get any sleep either. Earlier she had passed by Sam's room and heard laughter. She was ticked off, she wanted them arguing and to be ignoring each other just like before Sam had left those four years ago. She needed to come up with a plan to split them up permanently. Something that would make Dean stay with her forever.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: So what you think of the little family reunion?


	15. Chapter 14: Bonding and Ultimatums

**A/N:** I just wanted to let you all know that the other chapter will take a bit longer to post cause I got school stuff to work on. Oh and thank you for all the wonderful comments :-D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Bonding and Ultimatums**

Sam and Tristan had been at the Roadhouse for the past two days. In all that time, Dean hadn't left their sides. Dean was getting to know his son and Tristan was having fun getting to know him. Tristan was happy that his two daddies were together. He always giggled whenever he caught them kissing.

Today Dean and Tristan were going to spend some time alone so they could bond. Sam was going to stay at the Roadhouse with Ash and help him with finding a place that he could propose to Stacey. Ellen had called Bobby and told him everything that had happened, which made them both happy. She hadn't seen Sam and Dean kiss or hold hands in public, but she knew that they were together and were deeply in love. Jo was beyond furious, Dean had been ignoring her for two days now. He would walk right by her and go straight to Sam and Tristan. She really needed to think of a plan and fast.

Dean was currently at the park with Tristan, pushing him on the swings.

"Higher Daddy De, higher!" Tristan laughed.

"'Kay champ." Dean would just pretend that he was pushing harder. He didn't want his son to get hurt.

Dean played with Tristan the whole time, not once did he sit down. He caught him everytime he went down the slide and even made sandcastles in the sandbox with him. Everything he was doing was so unlike the Dean Winchester everyone knew, but for his family he would do anything.

Later on they went to a diner to have lunch. Dean had figured out early on, that when his son was asked a question he became a chatterbox. He loved it. That way he learned even more about him.

"All of Daddy's bedtime stowies were 'bout you." Tristan said cheerfully. "Daddy says you a he…hero."

"Really? He did?" Dean was shocked. He remembered when Sam always called him that when they were little.

"Uh huh." Tristan took a bite of his hotdog.

"What else did Daddy do?"

"He sing to me sometimes. I's like it when he does, he sing pretty." Tristan smiled.

"Your Daddy sings?!" Dean was really shocked. He had never heard his brother sing.

"Uh huh. He always talk to me 'bout you and show me pictures."

"I wish I would've been there with the two of you." Dean was near tears. "But from now on, I will be." He hugged his son.

"Yay, Daddy De come home!" Tristan couldn't wait to show his daddy to all of his aunts and uncles.

Ash and Sam were in Ash's room coming up with different ideas for the proposal. Ash wanted everything to be perfect. Stacey was very special to him and as a bonus she accepted his secret lifestyle as a helper to hunters.

"Dude are ya' sure this is gonna work?" Ash kept asking the same questions over and over.

"Yes Ash I'm sure. It's going to be perfect and romantic. Plus Stacey _loves_ the beach." Sam smiled.

"If ya' say so man. Anyways how's everythin' been with Dean? We haven't really seen ya' guys around much these past days." Ash smiled.

"It's actually been great. Dean and Tristan have been getting to know each other. They're so much alike than I originally thought…But me and Dean have also been having some serious conversations too. 'Cause even though we agreed to put everything that happened behind us, it'll take a while before anything can be really forgiven and I understand that. I mean I kept Tristan from him for four years and that's really hurt him, a lot. I just can't wait for all of us to go home."

"Damn all this has happened in the span of two days. I'm glad that all three of you are finally happy…I'm actually leavin' here soon. If a hunter needs me, they can call my phone and I won't need to hide it from Stacey anymore. Also I really can't stand Jo. I don't know, but I think she's crazy." Ash chuckled.

"I think you may be right about that. Whenever I'm next to her she makes these snide remarks…But what bothers me a lot is how she looks at Tristan. I don't want her near him, I don't trust her with him." Sam couldn't wait to leave the Roadhouse and be far away from Jo.

"I've noticed that too man and I bet Dean also. We gotta watch her like a hawk, there's no tellin' what she'll do."

Jo was in her room coming up with ideas on how to split Sam and Dean up. There were two ideas that would definitely work, but for one of them she needed a paper of proof. She grinned as she called one of her contacts and asked if they could make her the document she needed. She smiled as the person on the line said they would have them ready in a couple of hours.

"You'll be mine Dean, whether ya' want to or not. Pretty soon Sam and his demon spawn will be out of my hair." She laughed.

Ash and Sam were coming out of the kitchen when Dean and Tristan walked happily into the Roadhouse. They first greeted Ellen with hugs and a kiss from Tristan then he ran straight to Sam.

"Daddy!" Tristan hugged Sam tight.

"Hey Peanut. Did you have fun with Daddy De?" Sam lifted him into his arms.

"Uh huh. We went to the park and, and we eat." Tristan patted his tummy. "I's full."

"I'm so happy that you had fun with your Daddy De baby." He blew a raspberry on his son's cheek.

Dean looked at his brother with their son and smiled. He couldn't believe he finally had what he wanted. He looked at Sam and with his eyes told him what he wanted.

"Okay Ash you start makin' the reservations, the sooner you have those, the better. I'm heading upstairs and putting _this_ little guy down for his nap." Sam knew what Dean was asking for.

"Me no nap. Me play with Daddies." Tristan pouted even though he really was tired.

"No Peanut it's naptime. You need your rest baby boy, you've done a lot today and the day's not even over." Sam reasoned.

"Yea' Tris we can keep playin' after your nap." Dean rubbed his son's back. He inwardly chuckled, 'Just like Sam when he was a munchkin.'

Tristan kept pouting, but didn't complain anymore. He just layed his head on Sam's shoulder. Ash went to his room to start making the phone-calls he needed while Sam, Dean, and Tristan went to theirs.

As soon as Sam had put down Tristan down on the bed, Dean spun him around and kissed him. Sam smiled against Dean's lips. They stopped when they heard the giggles and looked down at their son.

"What's so funny little man?" Dean chuckled.

Tristan shook his head and kept giggling. Sam and Dean couldn't help but laugh either.

"Are you laughin' 'cause your Daddies are kissin'? Huh, huh." Dean started to tickle Tristan.

"I think he is." Sam joined Dean.

All three Winchester's were laughing loudly as it had turned into a tickle match. Jo could hear them as she was passing by the room and rolled her eyes. 'Ha! Let's see if you guys are laughing tomorrow.' She thought. Her contact had just called her to go pick up the fake document that she needed.

After the guys had calmed down, Dean sat down next to Tristan and ruffled his hair, while Sam got Tristan's teddy bear for him.

"Okay champ it's time for a nap." Dean said.

"B-ut Daddy De…" Tristan was trying to work the puppy dog eyes on his father, but they didn't work.

"Nope buddy, your Daddy is right. You need your rest and remember we'll keep playing after you wake up." Dean smiled.

"Here ya' go baby boy, it's Teddy." Sam handed Tristan his bear.

"Teddy!" Sam and Dean chuckled.

Sam and Dean stayed in the room with Tristan until they were sure that their little boy had fallen asleep. Then they went to look for Ash, Dean wanted to talk to him. They found him in his room writing down dates and prices on a piece of paper.

"So everything's all set dude?" Dean asked.

"Yup. Now all I have to worry about is just the day of the proposal." Ash was really nervous.

"You'll be fine man." Sam assured.

"Thanks guys." Ash smiled. "So what's goin' on? TJ's asleep I see."

"Ash, man I just wanted to thank you for everythin' ya' did for Sam and for helping him out and listening to him when I wouldn't. I'm very grateful…Sammy made the right choice in picking ya' as Godfather. Ya' truly are family." Dean smiled.

"Hey, it was no problem. I was happy to help, even when ya' two were bein' idiots." Ash grinned. "Plus, like I told Sam here when TJ was born, it's an honor to be the little guy's Godfather."

"Sorry about chewin' ya' out the other day, I had no right. I was just shocked about everything." Dean apologized.

"Don't worry dude, all is forgiven." Ash reassured. "So when are ya' guys gonna give my Nephew a little brother or sister?" He tried to lighten the mood. They've had enough sadness for a while.

Both Sam and Dean coughed, "What?!"

"Oh come on, ya' guys ain't gonna have another baby? Tristan's four, it's about time he has someone to play with." Ash was having fun yanking their chains.

"Wel…well we uh haven't, haven't really talked about that yet. I mean we just got together." Dean looked at Sam and received a nod in agreement.

Ash burst out laughing, "I didn't mean to put ya' guys on the spot, but I couldn't help it."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Both of them said.

An hour had passed and the guys were back in their room watching Tristan sleep. Earlier they had gone to talk to Ellen. They said their thank you's. They were actually glad that she and Bobby had meddled in their lives and told her as such. She hugged them and said that it was no problem and that all she and Bobby wanted was for them to be happy.

Dean couldn't stop thinking about what Ash had said. He knew it was too soon for them to even think about having another baby. They were starting work on their relationship and had a lot of things to work on. He could just picture Sam pregnant, while he would give him massages and spoil him by getting him all his cravings. Dean's face looked sad when he thought of what Sam could've looked like when he was pregnant with Tristan. He stroked his little boy's face with his fingers. He really wished he would've been there.

Sam noticed Dean's face, "Hey Dean what's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Yea' right, I can always tell when you're upset…Tell me please De." Sam reached over and placed his hand on Dean's right cheek.

"I just…I was trying to picture you pregnant with Tristan and with another baby…I was imagining all the things I would've done for you to help you out." Dean turned his head towards Sam's hand and kissed the palm.

"I…I have pictures of when I was pregnant with Tristan and I have all the pictures from the ultrasounds. I'll show you everything when we get back home." Sam tried to lift Dean's spirits. "And wait til' we have a second baby. You'll get to be there for everything and…I won't be alone in the delivery room this time." Sam smiled.

"You were alone? I thought Ash, Stacey, and your…boyfriend were in the hospital with ya'?" Dean was confused.

"I kicked them out of the room, only Ash understood why…I couldn't do it with them in there. It could only be you Dean, only you. It would've never felt right if I had let Mike stay. To me it would've felt like a betrayal." Sam looked down at Tristan. "I never regretted my choice of having it that way, but at least I'll have you there with me next time."

"Of course I'll be there with ya' next time…and thanks, even if you were in the delivery room alone, it would've hurt to find out someone else was there." Dean leaned over and kissed Sam tenderly.

"I love you." Sam whispered.

"I love you too Sammy." Dean whispered back.

They laid back and waited for their son to awake. Dean admired his son, he couldn't believe that he loved this little boy so much already and he had only just met him two days ago. That this little boy was _his_. A couple of minutes later Tristan started to stir, the first person he saw when he opened his eyes was Dean.

He smiled up at his older father, "I wuv you Daddy De."

Dean was taken aback, he hadn't expected his son to say those words just then, "I love you too Tristan, so, so much." Dean had tears rolling down his cheeks and so did Sam. "So much for my no chick-flick moments policy." He chuckled.

"Oh please I know you'll still say it when we get too sappy." Sam laughed. "How was your nap Peanut? Did you have happy dreams?"

"Uh huh…Can we go play now?" Dean lifted him up and started to spin him around.

"C'mon, let's get some dinner first. Then we'll play." Dean put him down, his little boy walking right next to him.

Sam smiled at the picture they made. He really couldn't wait til' they had their second child. He had a feeling that Dean would be overprotective about everything. He chuckled at the thought.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

It was already ten when Jo had finally returned and was making a whole production. She was crying, but wouldn't tell anybody what was going on. Not even Ellen could get out from Jo what was going on. She ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. Everyone was puzzled at her behavior and had them a little worried. Ash volunteered to help Ellen with the bar so she wouldn't be alone attending customers. Sam and Dean went to take showers and give a bath to their son. The plan was for them to leave the next day.

Dean got Tristan ready for bed and told him a bedtime story and was almost asleep when Sam had walked into the room after his shower. Jo had snuck out of her room and watched the little family with rage. She saw when they gave their son a kiss goodnight and saw red when they gave each other a passionate kiss. She waited until they were done to make her presence known, as they hadn't noticed her.

"Dean I need to talk to you _alone_." She emphasized on the alone.

Dean looked at Sam wearily then back at her, "What do you need me for?"

"This is private. It's only meant for you to hear."

Sam snorted while Dean sighed, "Fine…I'll meet up with you in a bit.

"'Kay." She went back to her room with a big smile on her face.

"Ugh what the hell could she want? C'mon she has to know that I'm with you. All my stuff is in here now and she knew I didn't love her."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, "Just go and see what she wants and then come back here and I'll make you forget that you even had to speak with her."

Dean kissed Sam, "Thanks Sammy, you always know how to cheer me up." Dean grinned.

Dean slowly walked to Jo's room, he wondered what she would want. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing for them to talk about other than to say that their relationship was through.

"Okay I'm here, what do you want?" Dean stayed near the door.

"Can ya' please close the door." Jo was pretending to sound upset.

Dean did as she said, but still stayed near the door. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, "What do you want Jo?"

She walked towards Dean and wrapped her arms around him and started to cry, "I…I was at…at the doctor's today and…and I'm…I'm pregnant."

Dean lost his breath, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I don't believe you. You always said that you didn't want children."

Jo let go of Dean and showed him the document, "Well if you don't believe me, read the paper…I know I said I didn't want children, that's why I'm feeling like this." She kept crying.

Dean looked over the document and even though it looked legit, he still had his doubts, but was also scared that it really could be true, "Oh God! This is why you've been upset ever since you got back."

"Yes!...I…I can't do this." She turned away from Dean.

"What?! You're not thinking of…getting rid of the baby?" Dean didn't know how he was going to break the news to Sam.

"I don't know Dean…"

"No, that's my child in there and I get a say in this!" Dean was taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"And I don't want a kid! You know that perfectly. I can't stand little kids, I think they're annoying, ungrateful little brats!" She smiled, knowing that Dean was getting all riled up.

"You better shut up Jo! I have a small son and you're carrying my child! You better get that thought out of your head. If you don't want the baby, then after you have it just give him or her to me. Me and Sam will raise them." He made her face him.

"Fuck no! Sam is not raising my child, whether I want this kid or not…And if ya' want me to keep this kid then I have an offer for ya'." Her plan was coming in effect.

Dean sighed, he should've seen it coming, "What is it?" He was afraid of the answer.

"I won't get an abortion if ya' leave Sam and stay with me." Jo looked at him.

"What, no! You know I'm not in love with you." Dean had figured that she was going to say that.

"I don't care. If you stay with me I won't get rid of it, plain and simple. If you go with Sam and that demon child, I'll get an abortion. You decide." She smiled.

"You bitch! Don't you dare insult my son! You can't keep me with you Jo, I don't belong to you. I can get the custody of the baby once it's born." He took a step towards her.

"I can do whatever the hell I want! Fine if you don't want to do what I'm _nicely_ suggesting, then I guess I'm gonna hafta get dirty." She sneered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Dean was furious.

"If you want to see your demon spawn and this baby live you _will_ stay with me. 'Cause I know of someone who'll kill that son of yours in a heartbeat." She smirked.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know I would Dean. You know how much Sam would hate you if you got your child killed. He would disappear out of your life AGAIN. Then who will you have?" She purred "You know what, I should call my friend and let that particular threat come true."

"Leave my family out of this. Stay away from my son." Dean glared at her.

"I have major advantages over you Dean-o. Either you do what I say or I'll call. Oh and by the way, _when_ you do what I say, you are to cut off all contact from Sam and Tristan. I don't want ya' talkin' to them or anything. AND you are not to mention any of what we've talked about to anybody, _especially_ that slut of your Brother." She laughed evilly. "I don't know why you're resisting Dean. We both know that you're gonna do it. You love them too much to let them get hurt and this little one too."

Dean looked at her with pure hate, but didn't answer. He already had made his decision.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Who wants Jo dead? Lol ;-p


	16. Chapter 15:Sam and Dean's Hell

**A/N: **Sorry it took longer to get this chapter out, but school had me busy and I also went to Eyecon to meet the stars of Supernatural. Sadly Jensen wasn't there, but maybe I'll see him next time.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Sam and Dean's Hell and Nightmare **

Dean glared at Jo then walked out of the room. Jo laughed, Dean had given her his answer. She knew he would end up staying with her.

"My plan is working beautifully. Tomorrow the slut and the spawn will be out of our lives forever…Maybe I _should_ call and have them taken care of. That way I won't have to worry about Dean trying to contact his precious Sammy." She looked for the fake document and noticed that Dean had taken it. "Oh well, now to go tell Mother Dear the news." She grinned.

Jo left her room and went down to the bar to talk to Ellen and Ash. Dean had gone back into Sam's room. He sadly looked at Sam and Tristan. He couldn't believe that he had just gotten his family back and now they were being taken away from him _again_. He really wasn't planning on staying with Jo, he knew that her pregnancy was a fake. The paper she had given him may have looked real, but he knew it was a fake. He was a master at faking documents and ID's, he knew the difference between the real and fake ones. The only reason he "agreed" was to keep her and her contact away from his family. They might have to split up for a bit, but he was going to make sure that when they were together again, it was going to be permanently.

Sam had fallen asleep beside Tristan, he held his little boy protectively. Dean was determined to not let anything happen to them. He just had to figure out who was Jo's contact and come up with a plan to let Sam know what was going on. He didn't have the heart to wake him up right now, he joined them in the bed. He gently and carefully placed Tristan on his chest and thankfully didn't wake him. Sam instinctively curled around Dean, whom wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Dean wanted to feel them with him at least one last time before he had some hunting to do. He wasn't planning on sleeping that night, he just wanted to watch Sam and Tristan.

Ellen and Ash were shocked when Jo told them that she was pregnant. Ash had some trouble believing her, but he couldn't prove anything. He knew that there were going to be some broken hearts upstairs.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Jo got Dean out of his room early the next morning. He was drowsy, as he had barely gotten any sleep. He caught one glimpse of Jo and was disgusted.

"What do you want now?" He glared.

"Umm for ya' to get out of _this_ room. Ya' start work in an hour anyways." She gave a sweet smile.

"Whatever and I quit my job yesterday…"

"Well ya' better go over there and get your job back."

Dean had already had enough of her that morning. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, "Okay number one, I may have chosen to stay with you, but that don't mean that you can tell me what to do. Number two, you can stop pretending. You're not really pregnant. I know that the paper's a fake."

"No it's not. I'm really pregnant. I went to the doctor and he gave me that paper for proof to show ya'." She insisted.

"Really? Okay well then buy a pregnancy test and do it in front of me or better yet, let's go to the doctor and get an ultrasound done." He crossed his arms.

"Uh…uh…Fine!" She huffed. "Maybe I'm not pregnant, but that don't mean anythin'. I'll still hurt Tristan if ya' leave me." She smiled.

Dean backed Jo against the wall, "You better stay the hell away from my son _and_ Sammy for that matter. You got me and that's what you wanted." He growled.

Jo visibly gulped, "Don't test me Dean." She pushed him back. "Remember, from this moment on ya' are not to speak to Sam and Tristan. I hope ya' said your goodbyes last night." She laughed and pulled her with him.

As Dean looked back to the door where his family was sleeping he thought, 'Damn it! I should've written Sammy a note explaining everything. I hope he forgives me.' Jo dragged him downstairs.

Ellen was already awake and making breakfast. Her daughter's news the night before had left her without sleep. She was happy that she was going to be a grandmother, but she couldn't help be suspicious of Jo. Her daughter had always said that she didn't want children. She even had told Dean in the beginning of their relationship.

Ellen looked at Dean and Jo when they walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin'!" Jo sounded bright and cheery.

"Mornin' you two. Are Sam and Tristan comin' down soon?" Ellen looked at Dean.

"I…I don't know." Dean looked away.

Ellen narrowed her eyes, "What's goin' on?"

"Noth…" Dean was cut off by Jo.

"Well obviously Mom, me and Dean are stayin' together and today we're celebratin' my pregnancy."

Ellen turned to Dean, "But I thought…"

Dean looked away, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Ellen was very suspicious, she noticed that Dean's eyes lost the brightness that he had, had the days before, "O…okay, well breakfast is almost ready. Jo set the table." She turned back to what she was doing.

Breakfast was eaten in silence. Nobody dared to speak. Dean barely ate, he just pushed his food around his plate. Jo was enjoying every minute of it. After they finished Jo dragged Dean to her room.

Sam and Tristan woke up half an hour later. Sam didn't remember falling asleep, all he remembered was waiting for Dean. Tristan had worn him out, he had been too hyper that day.

"Mornin' Daddy. Where Daddy De?" Tristan gave Sam a kiss then plopped himself on his Daddy's lap.

"Mornin' Peanut." He ruffled his son's hair. "You're Daddy De is most likely eating breakfast right now." He chuckled. "C'mon let's go brush our teeth and get dressed. Then we'll go eat breakfast."

"Oky Daddy. Daddy De is takin' me to libwary." Tristan smiled.

"That sounds like fun baby." Sam smiled as he got their toothbrushes.

When Sam and Tristan got to the kitchen Ash was the only one in there eating his breakfast. Sam wondered where his brother was, but would look for him later. Tristan always got grumpy just like Dean when he didn't get his breakfast on time. All three of them talked, Tristan told Ash about his plans for the day. Ash laughed at his nephew's excitedness.

When they were all done, Sam and Tristan looked around for Dean. They first looked in their room, but he wasn't there. Sam looked outside and saw that the Impala was there. He frowned, 'Where could he be?" He thought. He wasn't with Ash either. He spotted Ellen and stopped her.

"Hey Ellen, have you seen my brother? I can't find him anywhere."

"I'm sorry hun, but the last time I saw him was at breakfast." Ellen left out the information about Jo. She had a feeling that Sam didn't know.

"Oh okay. Thanks." Sam walked away confused.

Sam was worried, the last time he saw Dean was when Jo had called him. Though, he had felt Dean next to him in the middle of the night. He also noticed that Jo was missing too. He decided to go back to his room, he had left Tristan alone.

"Daddy where Daddy De?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know buddy, but I know we'll see him later." Sam assured.

"But I's wanna play with him." He pouted.

"You will baby." He ruffled his son's hair.

After an hour Tristan was tired of waiting in the room and so was Sam. They still hadn't seen Dean. Sam had a feeling that Jo was up to something and Dean was unwillingly involved.

As Sam and Tristan were walking in the hallway to head downstairs, they spotted Dean and Jo a couple of steps ahead of them. Tristan started to wiggle in Sam's arms.

"Daddy De!" Tristan called out excitedly.

"…" Dean stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Dean?" Sam narrowed his eyes. Jo glared at them.

"…" Dean still didn't turn around, he bit his lip.

"Baby go to the room and play with your toys." Sam put Tristan down on the floor.

"'Kay…" Tristan looked at Dean sadly then turned and walked to the room. He closed the door behind him.

Sam turned to where Dean and Jo were, "Dean aren't you gonna spend time with your son?"

"Dean let's go." Jo said firmly and started walking down the stairs, but stopped to wait for Dean.

"Dean! What about Tristan? Why are you with her?" Sam was angry.

"Dean?!" Jo was irritated.

"Dean! Talk to me, please. If not for me, then for our son!" Sam had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Because I want to." Dean said in a low voice. He looked at Sam with anger and disgust, but with something else also. Something that only Sam could understand.

Sam took a good look at Dean and noticed the fear and the sadness in his brother's eyes. Now he _knew_ that something was wrong, but for now he would keep up the charade, "You know what? I'm tired of this." He stormed off.

Dean flinched when Sam slammed the door, "I'm so sorry baby." He whispered.

"Dean let's go! I wanna get those jeans before they're sold out." Jo had already made it downstairs.

"Damn it Jo, shut the hell up. I'm goin' already!" Dean stomped down the stairs.

Sam rested his forehead on the door and worked on calming down. He didn't want to scare Tristan even though he knew it was too late for that. He took a couple of deep breaths then turned around. Tristan looked up at Sam with fat tears rolling down his little cheeks.

"Why Daddy De no talk to me?" Tristan held his teddy bear tight.

"I…I don't know baby…I…" Sam didn't know what to tell his son.

"You were yewing. Me no like when you do that."

Sam crouched down in front of Tristan and wiped the tears with his thumbs, "I know baby boy and Daddy's so sorry…" He hugged his son and kissed his forehead. Then he handed him a coloring book. "Here, color for a little bit. I'm gonna get our stuff ready to go." He grabbed his duffel and Tristan's bookbag and started to pack their things while wiping away his tears.

"But I's wanna play with Daddy De." Tristan pouted.

"I know baby, but right now Daddy De can't play. He's busy and we have to go visit Grandpa Bob." He finished packing their belongings.

"We go see Granpa?"

"Yeah buddy we're goin' to see Grandpa." Sam gave his son a fake smile. "Let me put away your coloring book and then we're leaving." He put the book away and grabbed their bags. "C'mon Peanut it's time to go." He held out his hand and Tristan took it.

Sam and Tristan made their way slowly down the stairs, both of them upset. Tears rolled down Sam's cheeks, but he couldn't make them stop. Ellen noticed them and walked up to them. She had heard the yelling earlier.

"Sam what's wrong? Where are ya' goin'?" Ellen was worried.

"I…Me and Tristan are going home…We just can't…can't be here…Thank you for everything." He gave her a quick hug.

"Bye Auntie Ellen." Tristan gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Uh…okay. It was no problem…Bye sweetie. Ya' two be careful." She wanted to ask more, but Sam looked like he was in a hurry.

Sam and Tristan left the Roadhouse in a hurry. Sam felt hurt even though he knew everything had to be a set-up. He wondered what Jo could've said to Dean to make him stay with her. He looked back at Tristan. His son was looking down, tears running down his cheeks. The poor little boy didn't understand what was going on. He just wanted his two daddies together again.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

--

Caitlin wazz here!! Shout Out!

--

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

By the time Dean and Jo got back to the Roadhouse, Ellen had already informed Ash on what she had noticed in the morning and that Sam and Tristan had left soon after Dean and Jo. Ash was pissed, he couldn't believe that Dean would choose to stay with Jo just because she said that she was "pregnant". He too had trouble believing that Jo was pregnant. He had called Stacey to let her know what had happened and that Sam and Tristan were on their way back. He noticed Dean and Jo walking up the stairs and glared at them. Dean looked upset, he had noticed that Sam's car wasn't there. Jo was looking pleased with herself. When Dean walked by Ash, he stopped him.

"Dude I need to talk to you right now. Alone." Ash looked at Dean first then at Jo who was smiling.

"Uh okay man." He too looked at Jo.

"Dean you come to my room when you're finished." Jo said.

"Whatever." He followed Ash downstairs.

When the guys were outside Ash rounded on Dean immediately.

"What the hell were you thinkin'?! How could you choose Jo the bitch over your family, your family dude?! Ellen says that Sam left hurt, she saw him and Tristan _cryin'_. Your son Tristan, what about him? He finally got to meet his other Father and you just pushed him away! Ya' better have a fuckin' good reason for doin' this other than that stupid pregnancy which I personally think is fake." Ash was furious.

Dean looked at the ground, "She…she is faking. The whole pregnancy bit was just to get me to stay with her. She knows that I know…I didn't choose to stay with her because of that though…" He had tears in his eyes.

"Then why they fuck man?"

"Because she threatened to kill Tristan…She threatened to kill my baby boy. I couldn't risk that…She has a contact, but I don't know who it is. So until I find out who he or she is, I gotta stay with her. I'm not risking Sam or Tristan's lives. They're my everything, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to them." Dean looked up at Ash. "What would you have done if someone threatened your child's life?"

"I would have done the same thing." Ash whispered. "Why didn't ya' tell Sam? He thinks that you don't love him or Tristan…I wanna fuckin' kill that bitch. How dare she threaten my Nephew!"

"You need to help me find out whoever her contact is. I can't do it on my own, she's trying to control my every move. She won't leave me alone, not even for five minutes." Dean ran a hand through his hair and started to pace.

"Of course I'm helpin' ya'. You just go back up to Jo, since she's expectin' ya' and I'll go ask around and see if I can find anyone suspicious in the bar. They have to come here if they're close to Jo." Ash reasoned.

"Thanks man. Just be careful and please call Sammy and tell him what's goin' on and that I love him and Tristan."

"'Kay dude."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Jo wondered what Ash and Dean were talking about. She figured that Ash was telling Dean that Sam and the spawn had left. To her, Ash wasn't that bright and Dean would never risk telling him of all people.

She looked up when Dean walked into the room. He slammed the door closed behind him.

"So, what now I can't go anywhere by myself? You're gonna follow me to the bathroom when I need to take a shit?! I already gave you my word that I won't say anything. I ain't risking my family's safety." Dean wished the nightmare would be over.

"Well I'm not takin' any chances. Ya' could warn Sam with some freaky code. So get used to it!" Jo started to get loud.

"Damn! No need to yell…Whatever I'm goin' to take a nap 'cause I'm tired, so leave me alone and go help your Mother."

"Fine, but first give me your phone." She held out her hand.

"What the…Ugh here!" Dean slapped the phone on her hand.

She smiled and walked out of the room. Dean looked at her go and rolled his eyes. He was finally alone, no Jo watching his every move at the moment. He decided that it was the best time to snoop around her room even if he really was tired. He looked in her drawers, under the bed, in the closet, even through her desk, but didn't find a single clue as to who her secret contact could be. He hoped that Ash would have better luck in the bar.

Ash looked around to see if anybody in the room looked suspicious, but it was mostly hunters that he knew for a long time. He doubted that any of them would help Jo. He wondered who could be the person that was helping her. He needed to find out soon, for the sake of Sam, Dean, and his nephew. He sighed, 'Why can't they ever get a break?'

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

It was close to midnight when Sam arrived at Bobby's house. Tristan was asleep. The poor boy had cried himself to sleep earlier that day. He had been awake for a while when they ate dinner, but then fell asleep again. Bobby had turned on the lights in the house as soon as he had heard a car pull up. He was surprised to see Sam holding a sleeping Tristan in his arms.

"Hey Sam, what's goin' on?" He noticed that Sam's eyes were swollen and red.

"Hey Bobby, can I…can I put Tristan down first? Then we can talk."

"Sure come on in. I'll bring in your stuff." He picked up the bookbags off the ground and followed Sam inside.

Neither man noticed the figure that was hiding behind a pile of cars. The figure had been following Sam all day. Sam had been so distraught that he never noticed. The person had followed Jo's order of keeping track of the two Winchesters. Jo was paying big bucks for the whole thing so they couldn't complain about having to keep tabs on Sam.

Sam got Tristan ready for bed while Bobby stayed downstairs and made them coffee. Bobby always kept a baby monitor out in Sam's room. Whenever Sam and him were downstairs and Tristan was asleep they would turn it on so they could hear him. Sam stuck it in his back pocket and went to the kitchen. Bobby handed him a full cup of coffee.

"Now would ya' mind tellin' me what's goin' on? I thought you and Dean had made up. Why isn't he here with ya'?" Bobby took a sip of his own coffee.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Everything was fine til' this morning. Dean was hanging out with Jo which is strange 'cause in the time me and Tristan have been there, he's never been away from us…Last night she came in the room and asked to talk to him alone. He went and I guess they talked, he came back later, but I had already fallen asleep. I know something is goin' on…Earlier today he was missing and so was Jo, then all of a sudden me and Tristan see him. Tristan tried to get his attention and Dean ignored him. He ignored him Bobby, how could he do that? I even tried getting his attention and he did the same thing to me. He just listened to whatever Jo ordered him to do…She must have something planned. Dean wouldn't listen to her unless there was a threat." Sam sat down and rested his head in his hands.

" That does sound suspicious. What are ya' gonna do? I'll help ya' with anythin'."

"That's why I came here…I need you to watch Tristan for me. I'm goin' back, I have to figure out what Jo is up to. I have a feeling that we're in danger, especially Tristan. She always looked at him with pure hate. I can only trust you in keeping him safe."

"Are ya' sure that ya' wanna go back there alone? It sounds to me like if Jo has gone crazy."

"Yea' I'm sure Bobby. Please just take care of Tristan, that's all that I care about." Sam pleaded.

"I will Sam, don't ya' worry about that. Just go get some sleep and ya' can leave in the mornin'. Ya' better take some weapons just in case, I'll have em' ready for ya'."

"Thanks Bobby. G'night." Sam made his way to the stairs.

"Night Sam." Bobby went to look for some guns and knives.

The next day Sam was up bright and early, Tristan was still asleep next to him. He smiled at his son and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon baby boy. I'll make sure that Daddy De comes back with me. Be good to your Grandpa." Sam got up and got ready.

By the time he made it downstairs Bobby was already making breakfast. He made Sam sit down and eat.

"Okay I put two guns, ammo, and a knife in your duffel. Ya' take care of yourself, ya' understand me. Tell Ash to help ya', don't take this on by yourself. Jo must have the big guns out if she can get your Brother to stay with her."

"I know, I will. Don't let anyone know that I was here, especially anybody from the Roadhouse." Sam got his things together and took out the car keys. "I'll call you to keep you updated and so I can talk to Tristan. I think you're gonna have a handful when he wakes up. He was really upset yesterday."

"I'll think of somethin' to calm him down. Now go and be careful." Bobby patted him on the shoulder.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Jo had just gotten off the phone with her contact. She wondered why Sam was heading back to the Roadhouse. She was sure that after yesterday he wouldn't dare come back. She just told her contact to keep her updated on every move that Sam made.

Dean was back at work, but he couldn't concentrate. His boss felt like something was wrong, so he told Dean to go home. He sighed, 'Great, back to hell.'

Ash went to Ellen to ask if she knew about any friends that Jo might have and never mentioned to him.

"Yo Ellen, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure hun what's goin' on?"

"Umm is Jo friends with a lot of hunters?" Ash asked.

"Not that I know of. She just usually hustles games with them, but that's it. Why?" Ellen narrowed her eyes. "And don't even try lyin' to me Ash."

"I just wanted to know. I never see her hangin' around with anyone but us."

"She always did have trouble trustin' people…Ash I know you're up to somethin' and I wanna know now." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay! Look I'm sorry, but I don't believe that Jo is pregnant. I personally think that it's not true." He lied. He wasn't going to tell her what Dean had said.

"You're not the only one suspicious. I have my doubts about it. She never wanted kids and she always made that clear. I think she's just doin' this because she knows that Dean and Sam love each other." Ellen looked down. "I bet she threatened Dean with abortion just so he could stay with her. There's no other explanation for it. That's why Dean was followin' her around this mornin'." She sighed.

"We'll find out in a couple of months if it's true or not." Ash looked to where Jo was cleaning tables.

Sam drove faster this time around since Tristan wasn't in the car. Ash had called him, but he hadn't picked up. He would talk to him later. He was almost at the Roadhouse, but he wasn't going to stop there. He was going to stay at a hotel near it. Throughout the whole drive he still never noticed that he was being followed.

After two hours Jo decided to call her contact. She needed an update on Sam, she was nervous. She didn't want Sam coming back and trying to ruin things for her again.

"Hey, so what's new? Is he still on his way? Do ya' have the little runt with ya'?" Jo got right to business.

"Yea' he is. We're almost back, I don't think he's stopping by your place though. And yea' I got the kid. I let the old man get a peek on him. So it'll probably be a while before Bobby notices that he's gone. This kid can sleep through anything."Jo's contact replied.

"Where could he be goin'?" She muttered. "Good, I can't wait til' they find out that the little demon is missing. Just stay on his tail and don't get caught!"

"Yea', yea'. You're lucky that I don't like these guys and that I need money. I don't like taking shit from no one."

" You'll be lucky if ya' get paid. That fake pregnancy document wasn't as believable as ya' said it was. Everyone was suspicious and Dean figured out that it was a fake. Not much get's past him anyways."

"Oh you better pay me or this could end sour for you too." The contact threatened. "I'll just let you go now. The kid here should be waking up soon." They hung up.

Jo laughed evilly, she knew Dean, Sam, and Bobby were going to flip when they would find out that Tristan was missing. She couldn't wait to see Dean's reaction.

"I didn't even have to fake a stupid pregnancy to get him to stay. I should've just kidnapped the runt in the first place." She grinned.

Ellen had been listening in to the whole conversation. She couldn't believe that her own daughter was evil enough to do those things. She never expected for Jo to be so low. Ellen knew that she had to tell Sam and Dean what was going on. She went looking for Dean since Sam was gone.

Jo went back to work like if nothing was going on. She would check on Dean later, she didn't feel like she had to worry about him. She did have his phone after all and there weren't any phones upstairs.

Ellen found Dean asleep in the room he had been sharing with Sam. She felt bad for the little family.

She shook Dean, "Dean c'mon wake up hun."

"Huh?" Dean stirred til' he awoke. "Ellen? What's…" He yawned.

"Dean, Jo faked the pregnancy. I overheard her talkin' to someone over the phone when she said it. I think that Tristan was kidnapped too. Call Sam please, make sure that they're alright." Ellen rushed, Dean could barely understand her.

"Ellen calm down. I know that Jo faked it, I figured out that the paper was a fake. Now what was that last part, all I understood was Tristan?"

Ellen grabbed Dean's arms, "The person on the phone said that they have Tristan! Jo told them to kidnap Tristan. Call Sam right now!"

"FUCK!! Dammit, that bitch! Where's Ash? I need to use his phone, your daughter took mine." Dean rushed out of the room.

"I'm goin' back downstairs, I don't want her getting' suspicious about all of us."

Dean burst inside Ash's room, Ash was startled. He almost dropped his laptop on the floor.

"Dude what the fuck?"

"Ash I need your phone right now!" Dean was frantic.

"Here man." Ash handed the phone to Dean. "Where's the fire?"

Dean dialed Sam's number, "Ellen overheard Jo talking and heard that Jo's friend kidnapped Tristan. I need to know if it's true." The phone kept ringing, but Sam didn't pick up. "Dammit! He won't pick up."

"Dean ya' need to calm down. Call Bobby, maybe Sam talked to him and then I'll call Stacey to see if they even made it home."

"Fine." Dean called Bobby. The line was busy. "Fuck! Who could he be talkin' to?" He threw Ash the phone and started to pace.

Ash called Stacey, she told him that Sam never arrived home. She told him to call Bobby, that he most likely would've stopped there. Before he hung up she made him promise her that he would keep her updated.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

When Bobby had gone to check Tristan a second time he was surprised to see the bed empty. He called out his grandson's name and checked all around the room. When he didn't receive a response, he started to check the rest of the house. He knew that he couldn't have gone outside without being noticed. After realizing that Tristan was missing he called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam was just placing his duffel on the table in the hotel room.

"Sam, Tristan's missing!" Bobby was frantic.

"What?! What do you mean he's missing? Bobby I thought you were watching him!" Sam almost dropped the phone at hearing Bobby's news.

"I checked on him fifteen minutes after ya' left and he was still sleepin'. Then I went to check on him again and that's when I saw the empty bed. He didn't leave on his own, TJ wouldn't do that. Someone took him and it had to be a damn good hunter for me not to notice."

"Shit! It has to be someone helping Jo. There's no other way around it." Sam started to pace.

"I'm sorry Sam, I should've looked after him better."

"It's not your fault Bobby, I don't blame you. Don't go blaming yourself either. I have to go now, I'm going to the Roadhouse. I need to tell Dean what's going on, maybe he'll pay attention to me now. "

"Be careful Sam, that person probably followed ya' all the way to my place and to where you're at."

""Kay, bye." They hung up.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean and Ash were planning on how to confront Jo. Dean was pissed, Jo had gone back on her word. He was free to do whatever he wanted and she couldn't do shit about it. While they were talking they didn't hear Jo coming up the stairs, calling out Dean's name. She heard them talking though. Her ears perked up when she heard her name. She listened in on the conversation. She got furious when she realized that they were planning something against her.

She burst into the room, "What the fuck do ya' think ya' two are doin'?!"

Dean and Ash turned abruptly when they heard her, "You bitch, you went against your word!" Dean was furious.

"Yea' I did, but how about you? You're here plannin' against me with this idiot. Ya' didn't keep your word either." She grinned.

"We started planning after I found out that you and your sick friend kidnapped my son!" Dean growled.

"Yea', yea' whatever." She took out her cellphone and threw Dean's on Ash's desk. "Hold that thought boys." She waited til' her contact picked up the phone. "Hello? Yea', I don't care if he's cryin' or not. By the way ya' can kill the spawn and Sam while you're at it. I know how much you've been wantin' to." She smirked. She listened to the person on the line and smiled. Then she hung up. "Pretty soon you're goin' to be the only Winchester left. And to think that they're close by and you can't do anythin' about it. You're gonna be all alone with no to love ya'. I'm here for ya' though." She laughed.

"Not if I can stop it." Dean picked up his phone and pushed her out the way.

"You deserve to burn in hell. How could ya' do this? Ellen's gonna have a heart attack." Ash followed Dean.

The two guys rushed by Ellen, followed shortly by Jo. Ellen wanted to follow too, but she couldn't leave the bar unattended. She prayed that Sam and Tristan were okay.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Sam got one of the guns ready and stuck some ammo inside one of his pockets. He hid the knife in his jacket pocket. He got his keys and opened the door. After he locked the room door he heard a gun click. He turned slowly and was shocked at who was in front of him.

Jo's contact grinned, "Hello Sam."

* * *

**A/N:** Who could be the mystery contact? ;-p


	17. Chapter 16: Jo's Hell and Nightmare

**A/N: **Well here's the new chapter. I just wanted to let you know that's there's one more chapter and an epilogue after this one. Don't worry there's going to be a sequel continuing this and a couple of one-shots too.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Jo's Hell and Nightmare **

Sam tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He went pale when he noticed Tristan behind his enemy.

"Surprised to see me Sammy?" Gordon Walker chuckled.

"What…How did you get out of prison?" Sam didn't dare move.

"I had a little help from Jo. I was shocked to find out that she wants you and this little boy right here dead. I thought you guys were friends after all. Though what shocked me the most was to find out that you had Dean's kid. Didn't know that you went for incest." He pulled Tristan to stand in front of him.

Tristan cried out, "Daddy!" He held out his little arms.

"Shh, I'm right here baby. It's gonna okay." Sam tried to control himself. He looked back at Gordon. "I don't care what you may think of me. You can do whatever the hell you want to me, but please don't hurt my son." Sam pleaded.

"Uh, uh, uh. You don't get to call the shots here, I do. Well actually Jo, but at the moment I can care less about what she wants."

"Please Gordon, he's just a little boy. He's never done anything to you…" Gordon cut him off.

"But _you_ got me put away in prison! They thought I was a psychopath. Give me one good reason for me to spare your son's life." He snarled.

"He's innocent. He's a baby. Please just let him go." Sam begged.

Gordon looked around and noticed that it wasn't the best place to have a confrontation. Someone could walk out at any moment. He really didn't want to go back into prison.

"Take out all of your weapons and leave them on the ground. No funny business or you can say goodbye to your son. Now!" He ordered.

Sam took out the gun and kept the knife hidden, "I only brought this. I don't hunt anymore." He placed the gun on the ground.

Gordon opened his car and put Tristan in the backseat, "Okay now you. Hurry up! I'm not stupid enough to kill you out in the open."

"Okay, okay." Sam hurried to the car. He got in the backseat where Tristan jumped on him.

"Daddy!" Tristan cried. "I's afwaid."

Sam hugged his boy tight, "Shh it's gonna be okay Peanut. I won't let anything happen to you."He rocked him a little to try to calm him down.

"That isn't up to you." Gordon got in the car and sped away to his hideout. Only Jo knew about it.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean and Ash got into the Impala and rushed out. Jo got into Ellen's car and drove to Gordon's place, which was the opposite of where Dean was driving.

Dean drove around the town looking for Sam's car. Neither him nor Ash found it. The last place he was going to check was the hotel.

Ash spotted Sam's Chevelle first, "Dude right there!"

Dean parked his car right next to it, "Okay let's look around." They got out of the car.

They didn't know which one was Sam's room, but as soon as Dean saw the gun he knew Sam was gone. He recognized the gun as one of Bobby's.

"C'mon let's go. Whoever Jo's friend is was already here and took them." He picked up the gun and sighed. "I hope we find them soon."

"We will man." Ash assured. "Hey wasn't Jo behind us when we were leavin' Ellen's? I saw her gettin' into Ellen's car."

"She probably went in the other direction. I didn't see her followin' us here. You don't think?..." Dean looked at Ash. "Are there any deserted buildings or houses around here?"

"Well there is this house near the woods. It's pretty secluded. We should check there." Ash replied hurriedly.

The guys got into the car and went the way Jo had gone. Dean gunned it, wanting to get to his little brother and son quickly.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Jo had arrived at the abandoned house and walked right in. She looked around for everybody. She heard some voices and followed them.

In the master bedroom Gordon had tied Sam to a chair and Tristan was on the bed with his hands and ankles tied.

Sam was still begging Gordon to let Tristan go, "Please Gordon he's frightened. Let him go with Dean or even Ash. You can do whatever you want to me."

"No can do Sammy. I'm ridding the world of you and your spawn." Gordon raised his gun and pointed it at Sam.

Sam struggled to loosen the ropes from his wrists. All he managed was to make them bleed. Tristan was screaming and crying in the background. Sam wanted nothing but to comfort his baby boy.

Jo walked into the room just as Gordon was about to pull the trigger.

"Ugh someone stop the cryin'! Don't pull the trigger yet. I have some things to say to the slut before we kill him."

"Make up your mind woman, you either want me to kill them or not!" Gordon was already annoyed by Jo.

"Don't raise your voice at me! You should be grateful that I got ya' out of prison." She snapped at him.

"Why are you doing this Jo?!" Sam had broken Jo and Gordon's glaring fest.

Jo grinned and walked slowly towards Sam, "Why? Why, you're asking?...Because ya' took Dean away from me!" She yelled. "Everythin' was perfect. Dean loved me and he gave me all of his attention and ignored ya'. He treated ya' like a piece of shit and I loved it. He treated me like a queen!" She glared at Tristan, his crying was giving her a pounding headache. "Shut your mouth ya' little fucker!"

"Don't you dare insult him you Bitch!" Sam yelled.

Jo reached over and slapped Sam, "Shut up! He interrupted me!...Anyways as I was sayin'. _I _was Dean's world. But nooo, ya' had to spread your legs and get pregnant. _Ya'_ had to ruin everythin' for me. Ya' should've stayed gone. Even if Dean couldn't stop thinkin' about ya'. He was still mine and he still fucked me." She laughed.

Sam glared at her, "What's so funny?" He growled.

"Oh, just the fact that you and your son are gonna be dead soon. She started to walk around Sam. "Dean's gonna be devastated and all alone, and who's gonna be there to comfort him? Well _me_ of 'course! I'll help him grieve and then he'll be so grateful that he won't hesitate on gettin' back together with me. We'll go back to days where he loved me and made love to me passionately…I'll make him get snipped of 'course. I hate kids and I don't want them _ever_. God, they're so annoyin', just like your runt…Everythin' will be perfect once again and he'll forget all about ya' and Tristan…I can't fuckin' wait!" She laughed crazily.

Throughout her rant Sam and Gordon thought that Jo went insane. Her behavior wasn't normal or stable. She was talking and laughing to herself.

With everything that was going on, they didn't notice Dean and Ash sneaking into the room. They had walked in half-way through Jo's crazy talk. Dean was beyond pissed. Jo was dead wrong when she thought that she could manipulate him. Sam nor Tristan were dying. He was going to save his family and they were going to be happy.

Both Dean and Ash were shocked to see Gordon. His back was towards them, but they could recognize him anywhere. He was standing where Tristan was, who was all cried out.

As soon as Dean had heard Jo finish he cocked his gun at her, "You can say whatever the hell you want, but I'll never love you and I'll never be yours. I never was, my heart always belonged to Sam!"

Jo and Gordon spun to face them, stunned. Jo recovered quickly.

"We'll see about that Dean-o. You'll never be able to resist me." She laughed again.

"You seriously need help." He looked at Gordon. "Get away from my son you fuck!"

"Dean it's good to see you again." Gordon chuckled. He pointed his gun at Tristan. "Too bad I gotta kill your monster child." He didn't sound sorry.

Ash had his gun pointed at him, "Ya' ain't hurtin' one hair on his body!"

Gordon grinned at Dean, "This is your backup? I'm surprised at you Dean." He mocked.

"Shut the hell up Gordo! Step away from Tristan and I _might_ not kill ya'." Dean growled.

"What's with all the talkin'?! Can everybody just shut up and start killin'!" Jo got everybody's attention.

Jo placed her hands on her hips and waited expectantly. She had expected a shoot-out, but was disappointed.

"What is it with you and givin' orders woman?" Dean was annoyed. He thought the girl was loony tunes.

She ignored Dean, "Gordon hello, get to it!"

"Give me my money first and then I'll be more cooperative." He stalked up to Jo.

"Uh how about no. Kill 'em first and then we'll talk." She glared.

"What do you mean we'll talk. Fuck that I want my money now! Or as much as I don't want to, I'll let them go just to piss you off."

While they argued, Dean told Ash to get Tristan untied and to take him back to the Roadhouse. He wanted his son out of the house before things got ugly. Ash didn't want to leave Dean alone, but his nephew's well being came first. Sam looked at them and then at Ash when he took Tristan. He sighed in relief, knowing that his son was out of danger. Now all they needed was for him to get untied and get rid of the crazy and the psychotic. Dean was thinking of a safe way to get Sam out, but couldn't think of anything.

Jo was still yelling at Gordon, "Fine if you're not gonna do it then I will!" She looked towards the bed and gasped. "Where is the spawn?!" She hit Gordon. "See! Look at what happened, he got away and with the idiot of the bunch!" She kept hitting him and pushing him back.

Gordon got tired of Jo using him as a punching bag and slapped across the face, "Shut up you crazy Bitch!" He slapped her again.

Too busy with hitting each other, they didn't notice Dean sneak up to Sam and untie him. They were glad that the two quarreling didn't notice. That is until Sam stood up.

"What the hell you're ruinin' everythin'! Gordon kill him!" She pushed him towards Sam while she tried to fight Dean.

Dean cocked the gun at her, "You better stay back if you know what's good for ya'!"

She stayed put, "Ugh this is sooo not how I planned this." She muttered.

"Aww poor baby. Too bad I don't feel bad for ya'." Dean glared.

Sam took the knife out of his pocket while Gordon was advancing towards him. Gordon had his gun ready to fire.

"You think a knife is gonna protect you from my gun? Boy you are an idiot." Gordon chuckled.

"Get closer and I'll show you how it'll protect me." Sam snarled.

Jo urged Gordon on, "C'mon kill him already! Just shoot him. Why the hell are ya' takin' your time?!"

Gordon rolled his eyes and in a move nobody expected, he shot Jo in the stomach twice, "That should get you to shut up."

Jo fell to her knees and looked up at Gordon in shock, "Wh…why? It's supposed…to be them…We…had a…deal. I…I thought ya' hated…them."

"Damn and you're still talking…Well see, the jokes on you. I was never planning on killing Sam, Tristan, or Dean. I just said I would so you would break me out of prison…I don't hate them…anymore. I found out what happened with the Yellow Eyed Demon and then I got to thinking that Sam couldn't possibly be evil if he helped killing it. I mean I know I never listened to him that last time, but hey everyone makes mistakes." He shrugged. "Now _you_ are getting what you deserve. How could you want to kill a poor defenseless kid whose practically a baby? You're seriously twisted and now you're dying a slow and painful death." He chuckled.

Sam and Dean were seriously confused. Gordon wasn't out to kill them anymore? Dean couldn't stay quiet, "Wait, so you mean to tell me that you're not killing us?"

Gordon looked at the brothers, "No I'm not. I'm serious about what I told her…I was wrong and that's not something I say often. I'm sorry for the hell I put the two of you last time."

The two guys nodded in shock, "Uh thanks."

Sam turned to look at Jo, who was bleeding out, "You want us to help you or are you still gonna act stupid?"

"Go to…hell!" She held her stomach, as if that could stop the bleeding.

"You ain't worth saving. I don't care what you did to me, but I do care about the trauma that you've caused my son. You're the one that's goin' to hell!"

Jo started to cough, some blood was coming out of her mouth, "Fuck…you."

"No fuck you, you Bitch. Wait til' poor Ellen finds out that you're dead and everything that you did. I doubt that she'll cry for you. She'll cry about what you did." Dean growled "I'll never feel sorry for you. I was planning on killing you myself 'cause of everything you've done to my family, but Gordon here beat me to it. Consider yourself lucky. I would've tortured you til' you begged for mercy, but I wouldn't have listened. I would've just shot you just to end it all." Dean growled. "Nobody threatens my family and gets away with it!"

"You would…cough…never have done…cough…it. You're too soft." She tried to smile.

Dean did a well placed kick to her stomach, "Was that soft enough for ya'?"

"Dean don't." Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You'll be no better than her if you keep going." Dean nodded and stepped back.

"Well I for one don't feel guilty and I'm tired of her talking. Not even getting shot stops her." Gordon sighed and shot her in the head without any hesitation.

Jo fell face forward on the floor, a big puddle of blood was growing around her. Dean, Sam, and Gordon looked at her then at each other.

"Uh umm thanks. For everything I mean, not just this." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah thanks. One less thing to worry about." Dean agreed with his little brother.

"It was no problem guys, I owed you two big time…I apologize for the past and for now. I think I traumatized your son with all the gun threatening and the tying up. He seems like a good kid." Gordon smiled.

"He is." Both Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Look you guys should go. Go comfort your son and update Ellen on what happened. I'll clean this mess up and get rid of the trash." He pointed at Jo's corpse.

"Okay. And thanks again. Give us a call and we'll get together sometime and actually catch up." Dean smiled.

"Yea' okay, now go."

Sam and Dean got in Ellen's car and rushed back to the Roadhouse. They knew that everyone was worried. The car ride there was quiet, neither one knew what to say. Plus the day's events kept replaying in their minds. Dean held Sam's hand the whole time, both of them needed that contact.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: The wicked witch is DEAD!! lol ;-p So what did you think?


	18. Chapter 17: Never Too Late

**A/N:** Well here's the last chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy it :-)

**Warning!: This chapter is rated M.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Never Too Late **

They arrived at the Roadhouse and parked, they stayed in the car for a couple of minutes. Dean looked at Sam and broke the silence.

"I'm…I'm sorry about everything Sammy. You two must've been put through hell before me and Ash arrived…." Dean looked down. "And I'm so sorry about yesterday. I had to do it or she would've hurt Tristan, even though she still did…" Sam cut Dean off.

"I know Dean and I understand, but we can talk about all of this later. Right now we gotta take care of Tristan and we gotta talk to Ellen…Oh God our poor baby." Sam's eyes teared up.

"It's okay Sammy. Everything's gonna be okay now." He hugged his brother.

"Yes it is." He wiped his eyes and smiled at Dean. "C'mon let's go."

The brothers got out of the car and walked inside. Dean had his hand at the small of Sam's back for comfort and support.

The bar was full of hunters as it was already late afternoon. Ellen left one of the men that she was attending alone and rushed towards Sam and Dean.

"Oh thank God! Are ya' boys alright? Ash rushed in here with Tristan earlier and took him upstairs. They haven't come down and he didn't tell me anythin'. Where's Jo? How did ya' escape?" Ellen bombarded them with questions.

Dean carefully replied, "Look Ellen before we tell you, you might wanna sit down. It's a pretty long story."

"Okay, but I can't leave the bar. Plus I have customers to tend to."

Sam looked around, "I'll go get Ash and he can take over for you." He walked away. Dean and Ellen watched him, neither said a word the entire time.

Sam went to Ash's room first, to check if they were there. Then he checked his room and found Ash laying on the bed with Tristan asleep on his chest. Sam smiled at the sight. Tristan's face had streaks of drying tears. Which made Sam's smile disappear, he was afraid that his son was going to have nightmares for a while.

Ash looked at Sam and whispered, "I just got him to fall asleep. He kept cryin' for ya' guys. How'd ya' guys escape?"

"Thanks for taking care of him and getting him out of there…We'll tell you all about it later, but Ellen needs you to take over the bar for a while. Me and Dean are going to talk to her." Sam sighed.

"'Kay dude." Ash carefully transferred Tristan to the bed without waking him.

Sam took one last look at his son before following Ash downstairs. Dean and Ellen were still quiet. Ellen knew there was bad news coming.

"Ya'll can go talk now. I'll take care of everyone here." Ash shooed them away.

Ellen led them to the kitchen. All of them sat down around the kitchen table. Sam and Dean next to each other and Ellen across from them.

""Kay boys now tell me everythin'." Ellen wanted them to get on with it.

Dean spoke first, "Well as you know, Jo faked the pregnancy so I could stay with her. She threatened me that she was gonna kill Tristan and Sam if I didn't do what she said. At first she also used the pregnancy to get me to stay…I pretended to agree that I was getting back with her, but I just did it so I could find out who her friend was and to get rid of them. That's why I treated Sam and Tristan poorly yesterday. Everything was against my will…I don't have to worry about that anymore though."

"Did any of us know who her mystery friend was?" Ellen asked.

Sam replied this time, "Yes. It was Gordon Walker…He had been following me ever since I left here yesterday all the way to Bobby's. Apparently Jo told him to keep an eye on me and Tristan. When I was making my way back, I guess he told her and she told him to kidnap Tris…When I was leaving the hotel to make my way here, he held me at gun point and showed me Tris. I didn't know that he had been kidnapped…He made me get into the car with him and told me that he was going to kill us 'cause Jo had broken him out of prison and was paying him to do it…" Sam looked away. It hurt to talk about. He kept seeing Tristan crying and screaming for him.

Dean noticed Sam's hesitance and continued, "Gordon took them to this abandoned house near the woods and had them tied up. When me and Ash arrived Jo was also there with them. She was doing this crazy talk and laughing…She was shocked to see us at first, then she was screamin' for all of us to kill each other. I don't know, but I seriously think that she snapped…Well anyways Jo and Gordon got into an argument and that's when Ash took the chance and got Tristan out of the house. We didn't want him to see anything else, especially if some shots went off." Dean grabbed Sam's hand, they looked at Ellen sadly. "Umm when they noticed that Tris was gone they got into another argument 'cause Jo wouldn't shut up and Gordon slapped her."

Ellen gasped in shock, "I can't believe this…I…I'm sorry, keep goin'."

It was Sam's turn again, "Dean freed me and Jo went ballistic. Gordon had the gun pointed at me, he was about to pull the trigger, then he turned and shot Jo instead…He was letting her bleed out. We couldn't do anything, she didn't want to be helped. She was still telling everybody off and Gordon got tired and shot her again…That bullet was fatal…We're very sorry about your loss Ellen, but we don't feel bad for Jo. She wanted to kill us, especially our son and didn't care about anyone's feelings…"

"I…I understand boys…She was my only livin' member left, even though I feel upset and heartbroken that she's gone. I also feel angry and disappointed. How could she have done those things? I raised her well. Why did she have to turn into a killer?...It makes me sad that she did those things to your family. No wonder that little boy was cryin' his little heart out." She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry that you boys had to go through hell all over again."

Each brother grabbed one her hands. Dean spoke, "It's alright Ellen, you didn't know what was goin' on…Know that you'll never be alone. You have me, Sam, Tris, Ash, and Bobby here for ya' always. You've always been a Mother-figure for us." Dean smiled.

"Yea' Ellen, we may not be blood, but that don't mean anything. We're still family." Sam added.

Ellen gave a warm smile, "Thanks boys that means a lot to me…So I guess that means that Gordon is good now?"

"Yes he's good. Hopefully he'll stay that way." Sam replied.

"I hope so…Boys if you'll excuse me, but I need some time alone. I'll see ya'll later." Ellen walked away and went upstairs to her room.

Sam and Dean looked at each other after she was gone. They could finally breathe again, the nightmare was over. Now they could focus on being a family without any obstacles.

"How's Tristan?" Dean asked.

"He's asleep. Ash said he cried himself to sleep…I really hope that he doesn't have any nightmares. He went through so much today." Sam started to get teary eyed again.

"I know baby, but he'll have us there with him to make them go away. All of us need some rest, today has taken its toll on everybody. Let's go sleep with our son and we can talk tomorrow." He wiped Sam's tears with his thumb and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Okay. We have to pick up my car and my stuff from the hotel. I have a couple of nights paid off there. We'll talk over there, just the two of us. Ash'll watch Peanut for us." Sam returned the kiss then stood up.

They went to their room and fell asleep almost immediately. Tristan sleeping safe and sound in between them. That night all three of them had a much needed dreamless sleep.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

The next day the Roadhouse was quiet. Dean, Sam, and Ash were giving Ellen space so she could grieve the death of her daughter. They made breakfast so she wouldn't have to do it and they helped her around in the bar. Ash had suggested that she close the bar for a couple of days. Ellen had reluctantly agreed.

Sam and Dean hadn't gotten a chance to talk yet. Tristan had some trauma from the previous day and they had to take care of him. Ash told them that he would watch over Ellen while they comforted their son.

"Shh it's okay Champ, you're alright. We're here." Dean tried to hold his son, but Tristan wanted Sam.

"Me want Daddy!" Tristan held out his arms towards Sam.

Dean sadly handed Tristan to Sam, "It's alright baby. We're here, you're safe. No more bad people." Sam soothed.

Tristan hid his face in Sam's neck. Dean tried to rub his son's back, but Tristan flinched from his touch. Dean sighed while Sam looked apologetic.

"Baby boy, why won't you let me touch you?" Dean was upset.

Tristan looked up at him with tears still running down his cheeks, "You mean to me. You no love me no more."

Dean's heart broke at his son's words. He looked at Sam, "I should go downstairs til' he calms down." He said sadly.

"No Dean, please don't. We gotta talk to him. He has to know that you love him and why you did it." Sam stopped him from walking out of the room.

Dean sighed and sat on the opposite bed, "Okay I'll stay."

Sam pulled Tristan away from him and sat him on his lap, "Peanut we have to talk to you okay?" Tristan looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Baby your Daddy De loves you very, very much…What he did before was to protect you. That mean lady wanted to hurt you and your Daddy De didn't want that to happen…" Dean cut him off.

"I'm so, so sorry for treating you like that baby. I didn't want to, I love you too much. Please, please forgive me. I promise never to do that ever again." Dean had tears rolling down his cheeks and he didn't care.

Tristan listened to his daddies especially when Dean was saying sorry. He got off Sam's lap and stood in front of Dean, "I's love you too Daddy." He gave his Daddy De a kiss on the cheek then wagged his little finger in his face. "No more meanies." His face looked adorable doing the mad puppy pout.

Dean laughed, picked him up and hugged him tight, "I promise baby boy, no more meanies. We're gonna be a complete family."

Sam looked at them and smiled, he had tears in his eyes too. It would be a while before Tristan would get over the kidnapping and nightmares, but his two daddies were going to be there with him. Sam decided to join the hug. Dean wrapped one of his arms around his lover.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

After the brothers convinced their son to stay and help Ash with Ellen they made their way to the hotel where Sam's things were. They were finally alone, but it felt a little awkward.

Sam cleared his throat and got Dean's attention, "Why didn't you tell me what Jo was planning? It hurt so much to think that you got back with her even if it was fake…It still does. Especially with Tristan, he was devastated. He kept asking me why his Daddy De didn't want to talk to him or play with him…"

"I…I wanted to tell you so bad…That night after Jo had finished talking to me, I went back to our room. You were already sound asleep and I didn't want to wake ya'. You and Tristan looked so peaceful. I was planning on telling you the next mornin', but Jo got ahead of me and got me out the room before I could do anything. She kept me with her that whole mornin' just so I couldn't talk to you or warn you." Dean walked up to Sam and grabbed his hands. "I'm so sorry Sammy. I wish I could've done things differently…I really wish I'd never hooked up with Jo in the first place…"

Sam leaned towards Dean and kissed him, "Can we stop talking about Jo? I want _us_ to move on from this…If there's ever a threat against us again, we tell each other what's goin' on no matter what. Okay?" He kissed Dean again. "We'll get through it _together_."

"I promise baby." This time Dean kissed Sam.

The kiss started out chaste and innocent then escalated into passionate and full of emotion. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, while he put his arms around Dean's neck.

They stopped kissing and started to slowly take each other's clothes off. When they were naked, Dean guided Sam towards the bed and gently pushed him down. He took a moment to admire his little brother's body, something he didn't get to do the first time they were together. He noticed Sam blush under his stare and grinned.

"You're so beautiful Sammy." He leaned down and kissed him. "I love you."

Sam pushed Dean a little bit away from him and smiled, "I love you too." Dean returned the smile and they kissed again.

Their hands roamed all over each others' bodies, learning and memorizing hot-spots. Feeling each other skin to skin sent jolts all through their bodies all the way down to their cocks. Dean started to kiss and lick from Sam's neck all the way to his groin. Sam moaned in pleasure body writhing with Dean's ministrations. When Sam couldn't take anymore of his brother's teasing, he pulled him up.

"C'mon De, make love to me, please." He whispered.

Dean nodded, "Okay baby…Do you have any lube? I don't want to hurt ya'."

Sam sighed, "No I don't."

"Hold on, I'm gonna check if they have anythin' in the bathroom." Dean got off Sam. He came back a minute later with a small bottle of lotion. "Sorry, this is all they had in there. We'll get some for next time." He looked at Sam apologetically.

"'Kay. C'mon baby I wanna feel you." Sam pulled Dean on top of him.

"Anything for you Sammy." He kissed Sam.

Dean coated his fingers with some lotion and ran his fingers down to Sam's pucker. He breached his hole and gently pushed his finger all the way in. He moved it in and out a couple of times before deciding to add another. At adding another Sam grunted at the intrusion, Dean looked up at him with concern.

"It's okay De, I'm fine. It's just been a while." Sam assured. "Please keep goin'."

"Okay Sammy. Just let me know if it gets too painful." Dean kissed him in apology. Sam nodded.

Dean worked the fingers in and out and scissored them. He kept his ministrations til' he was sure that Sam could take a third finger.

Sam did his best to relax, he groaned when Dean found his prostate, "Oh, that felt awesome…Again."

Dean grinned and continued to stroke the small bundle of nerves inside his little brother. Sam panted and moaned loudly, the sounds made Dean get harder than he already was. He stroked his brother's hard cock with his free hand. Sam pushed against his fingers and fucked into his fist.

"De, _now_! I'm ready." Sam knew he was close, but he didn't want to come without his brother inside him.

Dean nodded and removed his fingers from Sam's well prepared hole. He positioned the tip of his cock at Sam's hole and began to slowly push inside. Even with all the preparing Sam was still tight. He looked down at Sam and checked his face for discomfort. When he saw none he kept pushing in til' he was buried to the hilt. He kept still and let Sam adjust to the intrusion, even though he wanted to pound into the tight heat. When Sam nodded he pulled out slowly til' only the tip of his cock was inside. He grunted and pushed back in. Both of them moaned in pleasure. Sam because Dean had hit his prostate straight on and Dean because Sam was hot and tight.

This time they were face to face, they got to see the different emotions that ran through their faces. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Oh God Dean harder." Sam moaned.

"So _tight_ baby. You feel so good, so hot." Dean grunted.

Dean picked up the pace and started to pound into Sam. They needed to feel each other to know that everything was going to be okay from now on. That they were alive.

"Fuck De!...More…I need…harder." Sam jerked his cock in time with Dean's thrusts.

"Love…love you so much!" Dean leaned and bit at Sam's neck. One of his hands joined Sam's and they jerked him off together while he pounded into Sam. He lifted his head and gave Sam a breathtaking kiss.

Neither brother was going to last any longer. After four years they were finally together in every way possible. The feeling was overwhelming and had them coming and screaming each others' name after three more hard thrusts. Dean collapsed on top of Sam. Both of them panting, trying to get their breathing back to normal.

After a couple of minutes Dean found enough energy to remove himself from Sam and to lay down beside him. He pulled him into his arms, Sam smiled and snuggled into him. Dean carded his hand through his brother's hair and looked at him.

"I love you Sammy." He smiled blissfully.

"I love you too Dean." Sam kissed him.

"We gotta get moving. Everybody should be wondering why we're takin' so long." Dean chuckled.

"Tristan is probably repeatedly asking Ash when we're coming back." Sam grinned.

"Well first we need a shower and then we'll head back." Dean made no move to get up.

"Ugh, but I'm so comfortable here." Sam pouted.

"Same here bro, but like I said, we gotta go." He broke out of the embrace and stood up. "C'mon, I wash you and you wash me."

That had Sam getting up, he winced at the sudden movement. Dean smiled apologetically at him, Sam smiled back brightly.

They took a quick shower, sharing lazy kisses. Then they got dressed and got everything that belonged to Sam and headed back to the Roadhouse in their respective cars.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

After a week Ellen was feeling better than the first couple of days. She missed her daughter even if she did end up going crazy, but knew that she had to move on. Everyone helped her through it. Even Bobby came down and helped around in the bar and would talk to Ellen. He had left the day before. He was glad that the boys were back together and that they were happy. Dean and Sam decided that it was time to head home. Sam had to get back to work and Dean had a lot of catching up to do with his son. Tristan was excited that the three of them were going back together. Sam planned on leaving his car with Ash, who was planning on moving in with Stacey within a month. He was going to stay with Ellen until she found employees to work at the bar. She was sad that everyone was leaving, but knew that they weren't abandoning her.

Dean, Sam, and Tristan said their goodbyes to Ellen and Ash. They promised to visit whenever they could. Dean got Tristan into his car seat while Sam put their bags in the trunk. Then they got into the car and waved goodbye to Ellen and Ash.

Dean started the car and they made their journey back home, together as a family. As they should've been four years ago.

**The End...or is it?**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Don't kill me! The Epilogue is coming next :-)


	19. Epilogue: Two Months Later

**A/N:** Here's the final chapter of this story. I had so much fun writing and I'm kinda sad that it's finished. I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who reviewed. All of you kept me inspired to keep going and finish faster :-) Remember I have a sequel and one-shots coming after this. I love this verse too much to let it go :-D

* * *

**Epilogue: Two Months Later**

Dean was working at the only garage in Regent. Mike had helped him to get the job. Dean and Mike were actually getting along now. At first when Dean had arrived with Sam and Tristan two months ago the welcome wasn't so warm. Everybody was introduced, but they let him know from the very beginning to not hurt Sam or Tristan. Now after two months everyone was starting to like him. Which was a big relief for Sam and Dean. It took longer for Mike and Stacey to accept Dean, but Sam and Ash had a talk with them and convinced them to give Dean a chance. They were also getting used to the fact that the brothers were in love and together. It didn't bother them like it did before.

Ash had moved in with Stacey a month before and had proposed. Stacey was the happiest she had ever been. She couldn't wait to marry Ash, he was the man that she had waited for all this time. Ash had helped Ellen in getting through Jo's death. He even found her some trustworthy employees to work at the Roadhouse. She had been sad to see him go, but understood that Ash needed to be with his girlfriend. Bobby would visit her from time to time and so would all the guys. She was moving on and had even started to date. The guys would act like overprotective father's if they were visiting when she had a date.

Tristan and Dean were closer than ever. Dean got to know his son better the more he spent time with him. Sometimes when he was off and Sam was working, he and Tristan would visit Sam at the diner. Everyone at the diner missed having Tristan around all the time, but were glad that Dean was taking full responsibility for his son.

Sam and Dean's relationship was better than before. Old wounds were being healed and the trust that they had in each other was getting stronger. They were moving on from what happened with Jo. Tristan barely had any nightmares anymore about what had happened. Sam had gotten nightmares too, but they had gone away. When Dean would hold him, the nightmares wouldn't come.

Sam was currently at home praying to the porcelain god, Tristan was standing next to him. He rubbed his daddy's back just like his daddy would do when he was sick. After a couple of minutes Sam deemed it safe to get up and wash his mouth and face. Tristan stood off to the side. He didn't want to be in the middle just in case Sam had to throw up again.

When Sam was done Tristan pulled the bottom of his daddy's shirt, "Daddy you 'kay?"

Sam smiled and picked him up, "Yea' Peanut I'm fine. I just didn't eat something good and it made me sick." He wondered if that was actually true. "C'mon let's go eat some breakfast. I'm making scrambled eggs today."

Tristan patted his tummy, "Yummy!" Sam laughed.

After breakfast Tristan went to the living room to play with his toys. Sam went to his and Dean's bedroom to make the bed. He looked at himself in the mirror of the dresser and noticed that he was pale. He had barely eaten 'cause he was afraid that he would bring everything back up. He sighed, 'Am I coming down with something? Or am I...?' He shook his head and decided to call Doctor Ashley later and set up an appointment.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean had gotten out early from work, he was heading to pick up Sam's surprise. He hoped his little brother would love it. He was going to wait for the right time to give it to him. He had already told Bobby, Ash, Stacey, and Mike about it. Dean was also planning on talking to Mike later. They were getting along, but there were some things that Dean wanted to tell him.

After he got the gift he met up with Mike at the park near the house. Mike was already waiting for him at one of the benches. They shook hands and said hi as Dean sat next to him.

"So what's goin' on?" Mike asked.

"I haven't had the chance to really talk to you, but I…I just wanted to thank you for being there for Sam when I wasn't. Also for helping him with Tristan. I'm glad that he wasn't alone and that he had people there for him, especially you and Stacey." Dean said sincerely.

Mike smiled, "It was no problem Dean. Sam is a great guy and I'm glad I met him. He really missed ya' a lot throughout the four years…I'm very happy that you two are together again, even if ya' are Brothers…Ya' better be good to him or I'll kick your ass. Ya' get me." Mike just had to say that.

"I promise you that I ain't ever gonna hurt Sammy or Tristan ever again. You have my word…Those two are my everything. I couldn't live without them." Dean smiled.

"Good." Mike nodded.

"Oh speaking of Sammy, I got his surprise." Dean took out the small black box out of his pocket and opened it. He held it out for Mike to see.

Mike smiled blindly, "He's gonna be so surprised when he sees this. I doubt he would ever expect ya' to propose to him."

"Well since we're Brothers I think he doesn't see that in the cards for us, but Bobby is helping us out with that. I know that I wanna have a romantic dinner and then pop the question. I'm goin' to need tons of help." Dean chuckled.

"Ya' can count on me to help ya'. I've had to be Sam's diversion before, I'll even enlist Tristan's help." He chuckled.

"I'll let you know when I decide to do it…I should get goin', I got my boys waiting for me back home." Dean smiled.

"Yea' well just let me know then."

"Oh, before I go. Umm you don't have to, but there's this guy at my job that saw you and now he can't stop asking me about you…I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with him? He's a great guy and good looking."

"Was it the brunette who was showin' ya' around?"

"Yea'. So what do ya' say?"

"I say I'd love to. Give him my number and tell him to call me." Mike had thought that the guy was hot. Maybe he would be the one to give him butterflies in his stomach.

"Awesome! I'll make sure to tell him."

Dean couldn't wait to get home. Even though he only worked for a couple of hours, he still missed being at home with his family. He was worried about Sam. Lately his little brother looked sick and pale. One morning he had found him throwing up in the bathroom. Sam had assured him that he was fine and that it was probably something that he had eaten. Dean let it slide, but if it kept up he was going to make him go to the doctor's.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Sam was beginning to make dinner by the time Dean got home. He found his little brother chopping carrots. He walked over and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey Sammy." Dean kissed his neck.

Sam turned in Dean's arms, "Hey baby." He gave him a peck on the lips. "How was your day?"

Dean smiled, "It was good, but I still missed you and Tris." He gave him a deeper kiss.

"We missed you too…Peanut's taking a nap. You should wake him up now or he won't sleep tonight." Sam smiled.

"'Kay I'll go wake the little tyke up. I hope he's not cranky." Dean chuckled as he untangled himself from Sam.

Dean walked into Tristan's room and smiled. Tristan was curled around his faithful and ever present bear with his thumb in his mouth. Dean sat down next to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

He shook him gently, "Wakey wakey Champ." Tristan wrinkled his nose and turned away from Dean. He chuckled. "C'mon Peanut it's time to wake up. Daddy is getting dinner ready." He kept shaking him til' he turned back and looked at Dean.

Tristan yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Daddy De."

"Hey baby boy, ya' have a good nap?" He ruffled his son's hair.

Tristan nodded, "Uh huh." He stuck his thumb back in his mouth.

"Aww someone's still sleepy…C'mon let's go watch some TV while Daddy finishes dinner, that should wake you up." Dean held out his arms. Tristan crawled into his arms.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Two days later Dean was a bundle of nerves. He was planning on proposing to Sam that night. He already had made the reservations at the restaurant. Bobby, Ash, Stacey, Mike, and Ellen knew about it. Mike was helping Dean with Tristan, he wanted his son to be a part of the proposal. At work Dean couldn't concentrate, his boss understood and kept making fun of him. Sam was oblivious to what was going on, but noticed that Dean was sneaking around a lot. Then Dean had left him a suit on the bed and a note that said that he was to be ready by seven. Dean was going to get ready at Ash and Stacey's place. Mike had picked up Tristan early in the afternoon, claiming he wanted to spend time with his favorite nephew.

Right at seven Dean walked into his house and found Sam waiting for him in the living room. His brother looked hot in a suit and it literally took his breath away. He walked up to Sam and gave him a kiss.

"You look beautiful baby." Dean smiled.

"Thanks De. The same goes for you." Sam smiled shyly.

"We should get going our reservation is for seven-thirty."

"What's the occasion and where are we going?"

"You'll see baby boy." Dean winked and walked to the door.

"O-kay." Sam was confused, but still followed his brother.

At the restaurant Dean was nervous, they had the patio in the back all to themselves. It was romantically lit, the manager knew of Dean's plans. He made small talk with his brother to calm himself down a bit. Sam kept asking Dean what was wrong, but Dean had assured him that he was fine. His excuse was that the suit was a little uncomfortable and was making him sweat. Sam let him be and continued to talk about his day.

When it was time for dessert the waitress brought them a bottle of champagne and two big slices of blueberry pie. Sam looked at Dean questionably when he saw the champagne. Dean stood up and made Sam do the same.

"Sammy there's a uh reason for all of this…I wanted to make this moment special." Dean grabbed Sam's hands and held them in his own.

"What is it Dean?" Sam whispered.

"I love you Sam, so much. I can't picture my life without you or Tristan. You're the only person in this world that gets me. You don't judge and don't push when you know I need to have a moment to myself. You care about me in a way that nobody has ever cared for me. Not even Cassie. I thought I loved her, but then I fell for you and finally understood what love really was. I don't care that we're Brother's, you're my soulmate and what we do never feels wrong…Sammy you gave me something that I always wanted. A family. You had my baby…" There were tears rolling down both of their cheeks. "You gave me a wonderful Son. The two of you are my everything. I'm very happy that we gave ourselves a chance to form a relationship..." Dean got down on one knee. "What I'm trying to say Sam is…Will you marry me?"

All of a sudden Tristan appeared with a little suit on and with the ring box in his hands. He smiled at his daddies and held the box up for Sam. Sam gasped, he had never expected to hear all that and get a proposal from Dean. He also didn't expect for their son to appear out of nowhere with the simple white gold band that had five diamonds lined up across the top.

He smiled and let more tears fall freely, "Yes, yes, a million times yes, I'll marry you Dean. I love you with all my heart and I love you too Peanut."

Dean stood up and took the box from Tristan, "Thanks Champ, I love you." He placed the ring on Sam's ring finger and gave him a deep kiss, which was broken by a giggle.

They looked down at their son, he held his arms up for someone to pick him up, "Up, up!" He jumped up and down.

Sam laughed and lifted him in his arms, "What's up Peanut?"

"Supwise Daddy! Me no tell Daddy De, I's a good boy." He looked back and forth in between Sam and Dean with a big smile.

"Yes buddy you did good. I'm very proud of you." He ruffled his hair and blew a raspberry on his neck.

"I wuv my two Daddies." Tristan gave each one a kiss on the cheek.

"We should be heading home, it's this little guy's bedtime. Plus it's also our _bedtime_." Dean winked at Sam.

"Oh really? Then I guess we better go." Sam grinned. "Wait who brought Tristan?"

Dean chuckled, "Mike. Now head for the car and I'll take care of the bill."

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

The next morning Sam woke up and groaned. He stayed still and hoped that the nauseous feeling would go away. He felt just like he did when he was pregnant with Tristan. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

He felt a strong wave of nausea hit him, "Dammit!" He got up and bolted to the bathroom. He made it just in time.

When he was sure that he wasn't going to throw up anymore he got up off the floor and brushed his teeth. He couldn't take not knowing anymore. Today he was going to see Doctor Ashley and get checked.

After Sam and Tristan had some breakfast, he got him and his son dressed and headed over to Doctor Ashley's office. When Sam signed in and sat down, Tristan looked at his father.

"Daddy why we here? Are you sick?" Tristan held his teddy bear tight.

"No baby I'm not sick…It's just that Daddy needs a check-up, that's all." Sam ruffled his son's hair. Tristan nodded and opened his book to read.

After twenty minutes Ashley went up to Sam and Tristan. She smiled at the two and gave Tristan a big hug. She congratulated Sam on his engagement, Stacey had told her the night before. Sam smiled brightly and said thank you.

"So Sam what brings you here?" Ashley asked.

Sam looked over at Tristan who had gone to play in the corner where some toys were, "Well I've been throwing up every morning for the past week. I've also been feeling dizzy once in a while…I just wanna know if I'm pregnant again." Sam bit his lip.

"Sure let's find out…Go to the second room on the left, you know the drill. I'll join ya' in a couple of minutes. Let me get ya' container, I need a pee sample." He nodded and headed to the room with Tristan following behind him. Ashley handed him the container before he went in the room.

Ashley walked into the room after five minutes. Sam handed her the container and layed back on the table. Tristan sat on a chair next to his daddy.

Ashley did the pregnancy test first and waited for the results. She smiled when she saw the small plus line.

"Let's do an ultrasound before I can confirm anythin'." She got the machine and gel ready while Sam lifted his shirts.

Sam barely flinched when the gel hit his stomach. Ashley spread the gel with the wand and rolled it over his abdomen. Her smile grew wide when she found what she was looking for.

"Congratulations Sam! There's your baby and of course you're hearing it's heartbeat." She laughed. "You're about seven weeks along."

"Our baby." Sam whispered. He looked at Tristan with tears in his eyes. "C'mere Peanut, I want you to see your baby Brother or Sister."

Ashley helped Tristan on the bed, "Look Tristan, there's the baby. It doesn't look like a baby right now, but soon it will grow and start lookin' like one. Just like you did." Sam put an arm around Tristan.

Tristan looked at the screen with his eyes and mouth wide open. Then he looked at Sam, "Baby."

"Yea' buddy that's a baby. You're gonna be a big Brother." Sam gave his son a kiss on the cheek and a one-armed hug.

"Yay!" He clapped his little hands and giggled.

"You can't tell Daddy De though. We're gonna surprise him like he surprised me." Sam smiled and Tristan nodded.

Ashley gave him a card with the next appointment and congratulated the two young Winchester's again. The two headed for the store, they were going to decorate a shirt that Tristan was going to wear. Dean just had to read it and figure out what it meant.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Dean got home that afternoon, his day was full of congratulations. Now he wanted to spend some time with his fiancé and his son. The night before was perfect. After putting their son to bed, he and his brother made love to celebrate their engagement. He was smiling the whole day.

Dinner was already served on the table, but Sam and Tristan were waiting for Dean in the living room. Tristan had on the shirt that he and Sam had decorated.

Dean looked at them and smiled widely, "I see that you two have been waiting for me."

Sam walked up to him and gave him a kiss, "Yeah, well there's something that we wanna tell ya'." Sam looked at Tristan and smiled.

Dean looked at Sam and Tristan puzzled, "O-kay, what is it?"

Tristan ran up to Dean. Dean caught him and picked him up, "What is it Champ?"

Tristan pointed to his shirt, "Read Daddy De, read it!"

Dean put Tristan down and kneeled down to read the shirt which said, 'I'm gonna be a BIG BROTHER!'

Dean gasped, he looked at Sam and then back at the shirt. Tristan giggled, he thought his older father looked silly with the faces he was making. He looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth.

"Sammy you're…" Dean was speechless.

Sam placed a hand on his stomach and smiled, "Yea' Dean, I am…I'm pregnant."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **So what did all of you think? :-)


End file.
